Justice: the fourth hunger games book (unofficial)
by smudge704
Summary: This is a fanmade hunger games 4th book. All rights Go to Suzanne Collins, I do not own this idea. it is 10 years after the rebellion, katniss and peeta have two children, Rue and Fin. We follow Katniss as the Capitol decides to put a spin on a very special hunger games to mark ten years of peace in Panem, what makes it worse is the idea originally came from Katniss...
1. Chapter 1

Justice

Chapter one

I awake from another peaceful sleep, I hold on to what is now rapidly turning into a distant memory not wanting to wake up. I don't remember much of it just odd parts here and there like a pristine golden beach and Peeta, slowly drifting back into consciousness I realise I haven't had a nightmare in over a month. I lay there, relishing in this thought, finally my life is returning to normal. I will never be able to forget those three years, so much happened, the 74th hunger games, president snow throwing me back in to the arena in the 3rd quarter quell and my being the face of the rebellion, their Mockingjay, Gale, my mother, Prim, I still haven't been able to fully forgive him. My poor, innocent sister who was killed by what I can only put down to Gale and his snare. My thought begin to turn to these years and I begin to think about what good has come from them. It's the only way I can cope with the bad, unhappy memories brought about from everyday life.

It's been almost ten years since the rebellion, and although I hate president Snow and the Capitol for what they did to Peeta and me, I can't help but thank them. If it wasn't for that day 12 years ago when my sister Prim's name was reaped and my volunteering to take her place, I wouldn't have the life I have now. I wouldn't have Peeta. Just to be on the safe side I silently recite everything I know to be true.

_My name it Katniss Mellark, formally Katniss Everdeen, I am a survivor of the 74th and 75th hunger games, I was the face of the rebellion, I now live in district 12, in victors village, I have two children and I am married to Peeta Mellark who is also a survivor of the hunger games._

As I become aware of my surroundings, I Being to notice the warmth of my exposed skin, and heat seeping through my clothes and the smell of the the recently flowered primroses Peeta planted all those years ago. I'm outside, I must have drifted off. Close by I can hear my 6 year old daughter, Rue, and my 4 year old son, Fin, playing nearby out in the sun.

"Rue, Fin!" I hear Peeta call from the kitchen, from the smell I can only assume he has been baking again. "Why don't we eat these outside?" and I hear excited squeals from inside, we haven't had a day this warm and bright since last summer and we all plan on taking advantage of the fine weather while it lasts. I hear them running down the back steps, Peeta shouting after them for them not to wake me as a shadow of whom I can only assume is rues blocks the sun from my face. Smiling I open my eyes and stare up into the blue eyes of my daughter, Peeta's eyes. She looks very much like me, having inherited my brown hair, and has a very outgoing personality, very keen for me to teach her how to hunt. Fin on the other hand is much quieter, and looks a lot like Peeta with his blond curls and his smile, he has a fondness for baking and Peeta has promised as soon as he is old enough he will teach him. The only part of me he seems to have inherited is his eyes, my eyes, seam eyes.

"What do you have there?" I ask her, sitting up.

"Daddy's been baking." she replies, taking a huge bite of her bread roll. "they're cheesy!" she exclaims.

"Can i have some?" i ask teasingly, stretching out, pretending to take it.

She smiles "No!" she exclaims, while stuffing more of the roll into her mouth. I spot Fin over her shoulder trying to eat and play.

"Come on, Fin, come sit down while you're eating." and I can't help but laugh as a slightly clumsy Fin bounds over, unable to stop as he crashes onto my lap.

"Careful!" I hear Peeta shout from behind as he's making his way over to us, I laugh and settle him down beside me as he begins tucking into his. Peeta kneels behind be, hugging me and producing another roll, after ten years they are still my favourite.

"For you." He says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you." I say tilting my head back, returning the kiss. He wraps his arms around me and rests his chin on my shoulder, I instinctively lean back on him, taking a bite of my roll. It has taken a few years for me to fully feel comfortable and to be myself around Peeta but now we are like two pieces of the same puzzle, 100% in sync with one another, able to read each others body language, reacting as necessary.

Finishing his roll, Fin climbs onto my lap and Peeta opens his arms allowing him to lean into my shoulder as Rue leans against my other side, Peeta and I wrap our arms back around them and within minutes Fin is sound asleep. What I would give to feel so carefree and safe as my children, I guess this is as close I would ever get to that feeling and I begin to feel myself fully relax and I let out an involuntary sigh of content. A long and distant memory begins to surface, it is the day before the quarter quell and Peeta and I have the day off, deciding to spend it on the roof of the training centre in the garden up there.

"I wish could freeze this moment, right here, right now and live in it forever." I whisper tilting my head to the side to look at Peeta.

"OK." he says smiling at the memory. It was one of the few good memories we share during those years. He beings stroking my hair and I drift in and out of consciousness for the next couple of hours. Before I know it Peeta's waking me.

"I didn't think you would want to miss this." He whispers. Sunset.

"Shall we wake them?" I ask, looking down at their sleeping faces, now that I've asked I don't think I could bring myself to wake them, they just look so peaceful.

"No, how about we take them up to bed and come back out, just the two of us?" I like this idea, alone time is so difficult to come by these days. Since I'm pinned by them both Peeta carefully gets up and carries Rue into the house, swiftly returning for Fin. One Fin is in his arms I get up and follow inside. It is beginning to get cold with the dying sun so I grab a couple of blankets, wrap one around my shoulders and head back out to wait for Peetas return.

Within a matter of minutes he's back settling down next to me and I wrap my blanket around us both snuggling into his side. He has always been better at putting the kids to bed than me, I usually wake them up accidentally or excite them too much so they won't sleep, so we decided a couple of years ago that its just better and quicker if Peeta's the one to do it.

"I love you." He whispers, pulling me in closer. I twist my head up, touching my lips lightly to his, cupping his face in my hand,

"I love you." I reply and we both smile, not taking our eyes off each other. We lay down pulling the blanket on top of us, cuddling up close, silently we watch the newly emerging stars. We stay like this, not talking, unmoving well into the night. The last thing I remember is being picked up as I take my turn being carried up to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I am abruptly woken by the sharp bell of the telephone, I sit up glancing at Peeta, his confused expression mirroring mine as he slides out of bed to answer it. I hear him answer from the hallway and look up at the clock on our wall, 6:15. Who would be calling this early? We hardly ever get phone calls except from the odd one from my mother, but then again those are always around lunch and dinner. This can't be a good sign. Sighing I slip out and follow Peeta out of the room. I get to the top of the stairs just as Peeta answers

"Hello? Yes that's me." I hurry down the stairs joining Peeta in the lounge and close the door behind me as to not wake the kids. "Oh Plutarch, hi, what can I do for you at this time?"

Plutarch? What is he doing calling this early in the day? It must be important. We haven't heard from him in years. "We have children, we can't drop everything like that..." Theres a slight pause and Peeta stiffens. "No! I will not bring them with us!" he exclaims, almost shouting now, I cross the room placing my hand on his free arm trying to calm him and he sighs. "It is that important? And it can't wait for a couple of days? What is this all about?" Listening to his reply he turns to me, worry written all over his face, wrapping his arm over my shoulders he pulls me in close and I return the hug unsure if this is for mine or his comfort. "Why shouldn't I?" Why shouldn't he what? I hate not knowing whats going on. It's at these times I wish I was the one on the phone. "Midday, OK. We will be on it. And what about Haymitch?" Haymitch? What has he got to do with this? Whatever it is it's sounding worse and worse by the second! "Right, fine, goodbye." With that he hangs up the phone. Without saying anything he pulls me in, hugging me tight, burying his face in my hair.

"Peeta?" I venture after a couple of minutes of silence. "What was that about? What's wrong?" He doesn't reply so I try to pull back but he just squeezes me tighter, cutting off my air supply. "Peeta? Please, you're hurting me." I manage to breathe and he reduces his grip.

"Sorry." He murmurs. I manage to lean back, looking at him, he avoids my gaze. I place my fingers under his chin, forcing him to look at me. Holding his eyes, those perfect blue eyes, just hours ago they were filled with joy, now. Now they are scared and full of worry.

"Peeta?" I ask again and he sighs, sitting on the sofa pulling me down to sit next to him, I don't take my eyes off him. "What did Plutarch want?" I ask again, this time he replies, looking away.

"He wants us to go to the Capitol, there's a meeting of the surviving victors and a few important officials from the rebellion. The train leaves at midday, we must be on it." His brow crinkles, and I notice this look when he is contemplating telling me something.

"What is it?" My voice seems to snap him out of this and he continues, avoiding my question.

"We need to find someone to look after the children, maybe Greasy Sae?" Greasy Sae used to sell soup in the hob, the black market of district 12 before it was destroyed. She looked after me in the days after the rebellion, cooking my dinners and making sure I was OK, I can honestly say without her I wouldn't be back to almost myself. She is one of the few people in district 12 whom I would trust to look after Fin and Rue and Peeta and I both know she would do so without any hesitation or questions. I nod in agreement as he continues. "Haymitch will have been told, and he will meet us in the Capitol, he is getting a later train. This meeting isn't 'till tomorrow evening-"

"Then why do we need to be there so early?" I cut in.

"Plutarch wants to talk with us in private beforehand. He says it's important, and that we mustn't let anyone know. It's going to be fine, we'll be back in no time."

"Why?"

"I can't say, he wants to explain it all to you in person." So this is what has him troubled, whatever Plutarch has said, whatever he wants to tell me in person, that is so important that he won't allow Peeta to tell me. I let the subject drop, knowing that if I pursue the case it will only worry us both more as well as put Peeta under more stress than he already is.

"OK, we should wake the kids and let them know what's happening." I say, trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

"I'll do it." I grab his arm and point to the door. "What?" He asks.

"I don't think we are going to need to explain much." I whisper. From the gap under the door I can make out two little shadows, they must have been woken up my the phone as well. Peeta smiles a very weary smile and shakes his head.

"How long have they been there?" I shrug and shake my head, honestly I had only just noticed myself.

"Rue? Fin? Come in here please." I try to keep my voice as calm as possible but not trusting it I turn to Peeta. The door handle lowers and the door opens slowly as a little hand appears from behind.

"Hey." Peeta says in a cheery but detached voice and they both enter the room. "Come here." he says opening up his arms. Once they are both settled Rue sat between us and a more sleepy Fin on my lap Peeta continues. "I don't know how much you both heard, but mummy and me have to go away for a couple of days. Only a couple of days and we will be back before you know it." He smiles, they are both hanging on his every word,he still hasn't lost his touch. "We have been invited to the Capitol by a close friend, Rue you remember at school, you learnt a bit about the hunger games?" She nods.

"You were in them? Both of you weren't you?"

"Yes, thats right. Well they finished ten years ago, and we have been asked to return to the Capitol for a sort of reunion. You know Greasy Sae?" This time they both nod. "She will be looking after you while we are away. You are to be good for her and do everything she says. OK? Do you both understand?" Fin nods straight away but Rue looks to me, I force a smile and this seems to enforce the point more.

Why is it Rue always look to me for reassurance? Of course I already know this answer, although it hasn't happened in a year Peeta still has funny turns from when he was captured and tortured by the capitol. They hijacked him with trackerjacker venom altering his memories and turning him against me. Anything that triggers a particularly painful memory can set him off, unfortunately one of these happened in front of her. He is always able to keep them under control with my help but sometimes he lashes out.

_This particular time he was playing with Rue in the lounge while I sat on the sofa reading our memorial book, suddenly I notice out of the corner of my eye that Peeta has gone stiff, balling up his fits and curling up in a ball, pressing his fists to his temples. Rue unsure what was going on thinking he was just playing another game beings to pull at his arms._

_"Daddy?" She asks, still tugging and before I can react to what is happening he grabs hold if her wrist, throwing her to the floor at my feet. Her lips begin to quiver and tears start to fill her eyes. I leap off the sofa positioning myself between them. Turning to face her,_

_"Hey, it's OK, daddy didn't mean it, he just needs to be left alone for a minute. Are you OK?" I ask, keeping my voice as quite and as calm as I can. She nods and I pull her into a hug. _

_"Is daddy OK?" She asks, so much like me, more worried about others than herself. I pull her back, looking at her square in the face and smile at her._

_"He's fine." reassuring her. "He is just struggling with a bad memory, like when you have a nightmare. Now, I want you to go upstairs and play while I help daddy." I nudge her out the room but she wont move_

_"But i want to stay with you." I sigh knowing that with each passing second Peeta could be fighting a losing battle. "OK, but I want you to sit on the sofa in the corner and not move 'till I say so." She nods and sits down. Turning on my heel I return to Peeta kneeling down in front of him. "Peeta?" I breathe, gently taking hold of his wrists._

_"Katniss, please leave, I don't want to hurt you. Please?" He begs through gritted teeth, his voice with an edge of panic to it. This is the worst I've seen him since the rebellion. I increase my grip on his wrists, I try the same technique I use to keep a hold on who I am. _

_"What is your name?" I begin_

_"Peeta Mellark." he replies, still not relaxing_

_"Who are you married to?"_

_"You, Katniss."_

_"We are the victors..."_

_"Of the 74th hunger games and the 3rd quarter quell." I feel his muscles begin to relax and he continues. "We live in district 12, in the victors village." He looks up, opening his eyes. "We have two children, Fin and Rue. Rue?" He repeats, suddenly remembering what happened. _

_"She's fine, a little shaken up but fine, you didn't hurt her." I smile, seeing that I'm relaxed I notice Rue stand up and silently but cautiously approach us. "It's OK." I say to her and Peeta twists to see._

_"Daddy? Are you OK, did you have a nightmare?" Trying to hide the sadness in his voice, he never wanted this to happen in front of either of the children._

_"I'm fine now, Rue I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you or scare you." She looks at me as he reaches towards her, he sees this and the pain in his eyes is evident. "Rue." i hear him whisper and I smile quickly, wrapping my arms around Peeta holding his spare hand and rubbing my thumb up and down soothingly trying to calm him. I cant imagine how heart broken he must be feeling now. Cautiously she approaches, glancing to me every so often, I smile and nod and finally she settles in his lap. Peeta hides his face in her hair and mutters something I couldn't catch._

I shudder at the memory and Peeta looks up at me concerned. I smile. "We will be back before you know it and we will call you everyday so don't think you can get away with messy Greasy Sae around. Now go upstairs and get dressed while daddy and I make breakfast." Sliding Fin off my lap I get up and Rue jumps up at my side and they both leave the room and run upstairs. I take hold of Peetas hand and pull him up too.

"Come." I begin, not letting go of his hand and leading him into the kitchen. "We will have plenty of time to think and worry on the train, right now we have to make sure our kids are looked after." Glancing on the clock on the cooker I realise we have been sat there for well over three hours, it was already 9.30! How could it be so late already!?

Just as Peeta finishes with the breakfast Fin and Rue come in and we all sit down for a simple breakfast of warmed bread and cheese. Heading back up to our room, I pull out a hunting bag from the wardrobe and start packing a few essentials for the trip. I throw a couple of shirts and trousers for Peeta, turning to my draw, I pull out similar clothing going more for comfort than presentation. I didn't really care what I looked like to the residents of the Capitol, even now after ten years. Glancing in the mirror I realise I am still dressed in the clothes I was in yesterday and my hair hangs like curtains framing my face. I quickly braid it down my right side and change into an off white shirt and brown trousers, looking back at myself reflection I am immediately relaxed. Smiling to myself I turn, pulling the bag over my shoulder and heading back out of the room. There's no need to pack bags for Rue and Fin as Greasy Sae live in the house opposite from us and we would be leaving the house unlocked as always. Heading back down the stairs I see my family waiting for me in the hallway, shoes on and ready to go.

"I figured we can just explain to her as we leave?" I was unsure if this was a question, or a statement so I just nod and join them, picking up Fin and sitting him on my hip.

"Shall we?" I ask motioning to the door. We make the brief trip across the lawn and Peeta knocks on the door, within seconds it's answered.

"Hello, Peeta, Katniss, what can I do for you?" It's Peeta who replies and I tune out, I can't seem to work out why this visit is so important. Why after all these years they want us to meet, I know something's not right but I can't put my finger on it.

"Katniss?" Asks Peeta snapping me out of my thoughts. "We have to go." Sighing, I look a Greasy Sae and smile.

"Thankyou, they have promised to be on their best behaviour for you and don't be afraid to tell them off." I say pointedly looking at Rue.

"I'll be good mummy, I promise." She replies

"Me too." Chirps up Fin. I put Fin down kneeling in front of them both.

"We'll see you in a couple of days." I hug them both, kissing them on the forehead and nudge them into the house. Straightening up I take Peetas hand.

"Thankyou for this." He smiles

"Anytime, take care, both of you." without another work we turn and head out of Victors Village, towards to train station.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

We walk the entire trip hand in hand in silence, both lost in our own thoughts. We settle on a bench and wait for the train to arrive. We are the only ones on the platform, since we are now free to roam between the districts many people prefer to walk than use the train. Waiting for what seemed like hours but in fact was a couple of minutes, I finally spot the train in the distance and take a deep breath. Watching the train pull into the station, I get up and begin to move towards the edge of the platform. I pause looking back, Peeta hasn't moved, he's still sitting staring into the distance and I instantly know what he's remembering. He was remembering the previous times we were on this train.

Every time we have been here, on this platform, this train, we have been under control of the Capitol, twice going to our deaths, unsure if we were ever going to return. I found out Peeta had no intention of surviving his first hunger games, he was intent on sending me home, he would have died to save me, he planned to right from the beginning, another decision he made on the train. The second time was for the victory tour where I was supposed to extinguish the flames of the rebellion while Snow knew full well that it was impossible. Then again for the third quarter quell, we both had vowed to ourselves to do anything to get the other home alive, it was just luck that we both survived them. I know if it was solely up to president Snow we would have died when we did the stunt with the berries.

I turned on my heel and crouched down in front of My husband. I held out my hand.

"Together?" I ask, and he looks up at me with a weak smile.

"Together." He confirmed, taking my hand and standing, pulling me to my feet in the same motion. At that moment the train doors opened but to my surprise there was no one waiting to greet us as we boarded. As the train began to pull away we put our stuff in a bedroom and began to look around. It was the same train as before but we seemed to be completely alone. No officials, no avoxes, no Effie...

"Where is everyone?" I ask.

"Maybe they expected us on the later train with Haymitch?" He mused. It was as good a reason as any, not wanting to press the matter we let it drop and finding a quiet spot at the rear of the train we settled on a couch. Sitting with my legs across Peeta's lap I was able to cuddle into his side, resting my head on his shoulder, it was very comforting for us both. We stayed like this hours barely talking, unmoving. I spend most of my time thinking about the past, as soon as I stepped foot back on this train all the memories I had suppressed for years, ones that only rarely surfaced in my dreams had come flooding back to my consciousness. I catch a glimpse of the boundaries of district one, the sun is beginning to lower in the sky, it must be early evening, we will be at the Capitol in less than an hour.

"Peeta?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" He sighs, lifting his head to look at me. I catch his gaze and hold it with mine.

"Whatever this meeting is with Plutarch, I want you there OK? I don't want you to leave my side ever while we are here." I couldn't bear being separated from him whilst in there; there is just too much scope for something to go wrong. It's not that I don't trust Paylor or Plutarch; it's more of a psychological problem from years of being under the control from the Capitol, more specifically president Snow and then again in district thirteen where I was completely under the control of Coin. I sigh and add. "Please?" I can't keep the angst from my voice. He lifts his hand gently brushing away a stray strand of hair.

"Of course, I will never leave your side, I don't think I could bear to be apart from you in that god awful place, even if it is 'under new management'" I laugh at his analogy, lightening the mood. This conversation seems to have lifted a huge weight from my shoulders. I guess one of my biggest fears is losing Peeta, now I know he won't leave me – even though I knew this already, it is comforting to hear it. Getting up I wonder over to the window, the mountains are only a couple of miles away; soon we will be there, at the Capitol.

"I hope they don't put us back in the training centre for the night, I think that will just be the icing on the cake." I say turning to face Peeta who is still sat on the couch.

"I don't think they will, as far as I am aware they haven't used the training centre since we were last in it. It has been reopened as a museum of sorts to remind people of the dark days, I think they have the costumes from the tribute parade of both our games, a few of my paintings and your mockingjay suit is even there. There is a photo of every tribute who ever went in with a plaque stating their name, district and how they died. All the victors are in a 'hall of fame' type area. I don't think Paylor wanted anyone to forget us all and what we fought for. I don't think they were ever able to get out my painting of Rue I did either." He smiles though I'm not sure if I like this idea though this is no time to be thinking about it. Paylor is just trying to keep the names of the people who died though it also acts as a reminder to how cruel and how much power the Capitol has and how if they decided to they can reinitiate the hunger games and torture all the districts yet again. While I was deep I thought the train entered the mountain side and we were plummeted into darkness. I automatically move away from the window back over towards Peeta. He gets up taking me in his arms, neither of us really like the dark anymore. Within a matter of minutes we are back in the light. Capitol buildings litter the landscape, nothing's changed, all the buildings look the same if not more extravagant than before. The train begins to slow down as we approach the station and Peeta and I move towards the door. Peeta takes my hand and we step off the train. I'm not sure what I was expecting but I thought there would be more people here to greet us but instead there a lone figure standing on the platform, Plutarch. Peeta and I exchange a cautious glance before approaching him, he holds out his hand and Peeta takes it shaking it formally.

"Peeta, Katniss! I'm glad you could both make it at such late notice." He says before turning his full attention to me. "Katniss, we have a very important matter to discuss before the meeting scheduled for tomorrow, would you care to follow me? you are both more than welcome to stay with me for the night."

"Thankyou." Says Peeta and he begins to follow him out of the station dragging me behind.


	4. Chapter 4

I followed the two of them through the labyrinth of buildings old and new of the Capitol, too deep in thought to care about how many lefts and rights we took. In what seemed like no time we were passing though the door of a large decorative house of which I can only assume was close to the president's mansion, Snows mansion. I shuddered at the thought of being within such close proximity to a place which held such bad memories. My thoughts turn to Prim. This was the last place I saw her, the place where she died. Although there were no remains for me to bury, Peeta had suggested that we set up a little memorial to her in the meadow behind house old house in the seam. I miss her. She was too young, much too young. My whole life I had worked to keep her safe, sacrificing myself at the reaping to keep her safe only for two years later her to get killed. She shouldn't have even been there!

I had been too involved in my thoughts to register that Peeta, Plutarch and myself were all seated around a small table in what I can only assume is Plutarch's dining room.

"Katniss, I assume you would rather talk with Peeta present?" He began, I nodded. "Right, OK then, let me get straight to the point. Do you remember a meeting you had with president Paylor and me 9 years ago?"

I stare at him, instantly lost in thought, sifting through the memories of the last time I was here in the Capitol, the last time I had seen them both. This memory had stuck in my mind just as fiercely as the memories of the rebellion and the games, haunting me. I had a feeling this was the meeting he was referring to. It wasn't particularly a bad memory, more of something that I regretted the minute it was over, something I would never be able to change now.

_We were sat around in Paylor's office, Paylor behind her desk with Plutarch and myself on the other side. I had been called for a very important meeting which could not be discussed over the phone. _

_"Katniss." Paylor began. "I don't know if you are aware but since the rebellion. Since the districts have been made accessible to everyone, that people are no longer confined to the boundaries of their own districts the crime rate is beginning to increase drastically. There has been much more violence, more thefts and murders than we will be able keep on top of in the years to come; that is if the amount of crime continues to increase. Many people have been caught and imprisoned already but this is not very effective as far as a deterrent goes."_

_"Why are you telling me this? What do you want me to do about it?" I ask getting irritated that they have made me leave my little oasis of District 12 for this. "Isn't this something officials and the government should be sorting out? Not me?!"_

_"We have thought of many ways to try and prevent and discourage but they are very costly and consume a lot of space."_

_"Like what?" I ask, unable to keep the annoyance from my voice, I wanted nothing more than to be on a train back home, back to victors village, back to Peeta. I was just beginning to function again and beginning to fully let him in and accept my feelings for him. I missed him and was finally OK with admitting it to myself. _

_"Building prisons, bringing back peacekeepers, redefining the boarders of the distric-"_

_"No!" I all but yelled. "We fought for independence and free will! You can't go back and reinstate everything we worked so hard to get rid of!" I was on my feet now and I could feel the anger from her words boiling up inside me. I wouldn't let this happen._

_"Calm down Katniss. Like I said we considered them but do not want to act on them for all the reasons you have just said. Instead…" She paused gesturing for me to sit back down. "Well we were wondering if you would be able to think of any way to discourage this in the future if the rates continue to soar?"_

_"That's easy isn't it?" I ask as the idea popped into my head. How had they not thought of this before?!_

_"And that is?" Plutarch pressed, I had forgotten he was sat beside me, the sound of his voice made me jump angering me further._

_"Create another hunger games. Anyone who has been imprisoned since the rebellion will be put up for a reaping, 24 criminals will fight it out. Only one survives. Same rules as before." The idea was forming clearer and clearer in my head under my rage. "Yes. And to discourage from even more violence, as people may not care about themselves, a loved one, husband, wife, sibling, would be thrown into the arena too. Of which one of them would be allowed to survive as well. 48 people, two survivors." As I sat back in my seat, I became aware of what I had just said. I had just given my permission for 46 people, 46 people I have yet to meet, will probably never meet, to death. I was a monster, and yet I had this feeling that they had already came up with this idea and just wanted me to say it so they would be able to tell people it was MY idea. Tell everyone that it was OK because their Mockingjay had come up with the idea. What have I done. Yet again I was a pawn in the Capitols games. I stared at Paylor as she took in my words._

_"Hmmm, yes. That could work. Of course we would monitor the situation and only use it if it became necessary." I nodded, numb._

_"May I go now?" I asked hopeful. All I wanted more than anything was to be home. She nodded and smiled. I bowed my head slightly and left the room. As soon as I was outside I began internally kicking myself, throwing a punch at a nearby wall._

"Katniss?" It was Peeta. They were both looking at me concerned as to why I hadn't replied. How long had I been zoned out for? It can't have been more than a couple of minutes but of course that would have been enough for Peeta to worry about me, he was always worrying about me, he calls it an occupational hazard and if I'm completely honest I know where he's coming from. I worry about him just as much. 

"Sorry." I don't think I had ever told Peeta about this talk, too ashamed and what he might think of me for even suggesting that people should be put under the same mental and physical torture that we were forced into. I remember what he was like when I first agreed to it in front of the other victors and Coin, he didn't like it then and that time it wasn't my idea. I sighed I guess it was time for him to find out. "Yes, I remember." I replied looking up at Plutarch as he produced a grim smile in response.

"Well this is what the meeting is about tomorrow. Paylor has decided that the crime rates have got to the point where something drastic needs to be done. Therefore tomorrow evening after the briefing with the other victors and a few important people, key to the rebellion, she will be announcing this to the whole of Panem." I nodded internally kicking myself for suggesting this barbaric form of punishment. I wouldn't even inflict this type of punishment on my worst enemy.

"Plutarch, I would prefer it if this was not referred to as my idea. I only said it out of anger to the other suggestions Paylor was throwing at me. She cornered me."

"Would someone like to fill me in, please?" Peeta all but begged. He hated being left in the dark, ever since the victory tour.

"Please don't think ill of me. like I just said I was cornered." I began, stretching my hand across the table taking his hand in mine.

"Never." I sighed and briefly filled him in on what happened. I felt him tense up when I said about another games and instinctively tightened my grip on his hand.

"I'm sorry." I said when I was finished, giving him a weak smile.

"It's not your fault. It's hers." He said flatly. Plutarch cleared his throat bringing my attention back to him.

"This is why I have brought you here. I must discuss this matter with you. Paylor will not tell you this until it is too late. Well to be honest with you, it is too late now, but at least this will give you some time."

"Please spit it out. Tell me straight." As I said this I knew what he was about to say. With that conversation 9 years ago I had managed to shoot myself in the foot. I glanced at Peeta, our expressions must have been mirror images of each other.

"Katniss, you were imprisoned after the rebellion, you murdered coin. That, in Paylor's eyes, makes you eligible for reaping."

"And let me guess. Out of those possibly thousands of names, mine will be one of the 24 which gets pulled out?" I asked though I didn't need an answer. She wanted me gone, I was a threat, she had wanted a way to get rid of me without it looking suspicious. Plutarch shook his head.

"I will make sure I am the one who puts the names in the ball. Also I will be head gamemaker again for it and I if you both end up in there I will make sure you both come out alive even if it kills me." I didn't care anymore, I stopped listening. My eyes locked with Peeta's and he knew just as I did, there was no way Paylor was going to not put us in the games. It was a clear message to all of Panem that even the Mockingjay was not exempt from punishment. I had to make sure my children were safe, that they would be looked after. I couldn't focus on anything anymore. There was only one thing I knew for certain.

Whatever happens over the next couple of months, I will be a part of the 76th hunger games.


	5. Chapter 5

Peetas POV

I couldn't believe what Katniss was telling me, she had suggested that the Capitol held another games if the violence and crime had gotten too great to handle.

"It's not your fault, it's hers." I said flatly not wanting to hurt her feelings though the more I thought about it the more I knew what I said was true, Katniss would never want another games she had told me this a couple of weeks after I got back, after she had killed Coin. I gave her a reassuring smile as Plutarch cleared his throat bringing my attention back to him.

"This is why I have brought you here. I must discuss this matter with you. Paylor will not tell you this until it is too late. Well to be honest with you, it is too late now, but at least this will give you some time."

"Please spit it out. Tell me straight." Katniss said, beginning to get a little anxious. I didn't need to have been involved in the previous conversation 9 years ago to know what was coming next and a glanced at Katniss my expression mirrored on hers. How I hated to see her like this, I just wanted to take her and run. Leave and never return, I would do anything to keep her safe.

"Katniss, you were imprisoned after the rebellion, you murdered coin. That, in Paylor's eyes, makes you eligible for reaping."

"And let me guess. Out of those possibly thousands of names, mine will be one of the 24 which gets pulled out?" She asked, not needing an answer though Plutarch shook his head.

"I will make sure I am the one who puts the names in the ball. Also I will be head gamemaker again for it and I if you both end up in there I will make sure you both come out alive even if it kills me." For some reason I trusted him, he got us out alive once before, he surely would be able to do it again, plus we would have Haymitch and the other victors on the outside, they would help too, wouldn't they? I couldn't be sure anymore, Paylor clearly wanted my love dead, as for me I am unsure. She got up and came to sit on my lap burrowing her face in my neck and I wound my arms around her protectively. Plutarch got up and left us to it, I smiled and I began rubbing her back trying to sooth her. I could feel my collar begin to get damp as she cried, I just held her closer, she never likes me to pick up on the fact that she's crying so I just pretend to ignore her. After a couple more minutes her breathing evens out. She's asleep. I picked her up and strode out the room almost running into Plutarch who was just leaving the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry." I whispered taking a step back, careful not to jostle Katniss too much.

"The spare room is upstairs, second door on the right." He said smiling grimly at me. "You know, I am truly sorry for this Peeta, and I do mean from the bottom of my heart that i will get you and Katniss out of this alive. You have my word."

"Thank you. I don't know what I would do without her. She is my world." I whispered barely audible my voice threatening to crack. This was all too much. Nodding I turned and headed up the stairs and into our room for the night.

I carefully placed her on the bed and grabbed a blanket from the dresser to cover her. As I turned back I noticed two grey eyes staring up at me, I quickly covered the gap between us placing the blanket over her and crouching down beside the bed.

"stay with me?" She begged.

"Always." I replied smiling and she smiled in return. I got up and she slid over allowing me space to lay down next to her. Rolling onto my back I lifted my arm up allowing her to cuddle up close to me.

"I love you." She said, I closed my eyes, trying to live in the moment.

"I love you too." I replied kissing her on the forehead.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Katniss POV

We had been woken by Plutarch early the next morning his excuse being that he needed to be there before the others arrived which meant that we would need to come with him.

The room where this meeting was large, undecorated and just boring, nothing to distract you from the conversations that would be taking place in a matter of minutes. The main feature of the room was the large oak table which would be able to occupy fourteen people seated this I knew from the fourteen chairs spaced out around it. Plutarch was sat at the top of the table with Peeta directly to his left on the top chair on that side. I was sat next to him with my head resting on the table, I really didn't want to be here and Peeta knew it, he was rubbing his hand up in soothing circles on my back. I must have fallen asleep as next thing I know Plutarch is calling for everyone to quieten down so President Paylor can begin the meeting.

I unwillingly open my eyes and catch a glimpse of who is sat on my other side, my heart sinks slightly, Gale. I sigh and pick my head up off the table to survey the now full room, every seat was now occupied; most of these faces I knew though there were a few I couldn't place. Sat to Paylors right and opposite Peeta was Enobaia, no one had heard from here since the rebellion and by the look on her face she didn't want to be here in the slightest, I don't think anyone around this table can even be bothered to tolerate her. Next to her sat a very worried looking Annie Odiar she looked much the same as when I last saw her though her hair was now littered with gray and she had many more wrinkles especially round her eyes, most probably from lack of sleep. Beetee was next to her with a strangely sober Haymitch, he must know what's happening already and preparing to help. Next to him was a very tanned strange looking man who's features didn't seem so match, he had short brown hair and electric green eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in a couple of days. Sat opposite him at the end of our side of the table were another two men I didn't recognise, beside them on the other side of Gale was Johanna Mason, she was the only one of us who hasn't changed, she still had her short spiky hair, she was one of the only victors I had stayed in contact with from the other districts but I still hadn't seen her since the children were born. I caught her eye and she smiled, I smiled in return but I have a feeling it came out as more of a grimace.

"I have brought you all here to inform you of a very special event which will be happening in a couple of months." Paylor begins. "But first I would like to explain why you twelve have been selected. Well, Peeta, Katniss, Johanna, Haymitch, Annie, Beetee and Enobaia you are the seven surviving victors of the hunger games." As she said our names she nodded to acknowledge us. "Gale, you were a key factor of us taking down the Capitol, as were you Rhys, Laurence and Luke." These were the three I didn't know, at least I could now put a name to their faces for future reference. "I am unsure if you all are aware of the crime levels throughout Panem since the rebellion." She paused and looked around some were shaking their heads, others nodding and a few, like Peeta and I sat there choosing not to acknowledge her. "Well, for those of you who don't know, the levels of crime have steadily increased over these past ten years and are now getting out of control, with no visible peacekeepers on the streets to punish and discourage the numbers have skyrocketed and it is time the Capitol does something about it. I had a meeting with Katniss here a couple of years ago about this matter and-"

"I would rather you didn't disclose that Paylor." I cut in. "You know as well as I do that you provoked me to give you that response." I noticed Plutarch give me a look for me to stop but to be honest, I know what she's got planned for me and Peeta, there's no point in being polite. Sensing my feelings Peeta takes hold of my hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze telling me he's with me.

"OK Katniss, I'm sorry you feel that way. Regardless, it was your suggestion and I have decided to go with it." I glared at her and tightened my grip on Peeta. "I have decided to bring back the hunger games." Instantly she was drowned out my screams of protest from almost everyone at the table Peeta and I on the other hand just sit there looking impassive, after all we knew this was coming. "Silence!" She screams, standing up and pounding her fists on the desk, everyone falls silent almost immediately. "Right, as I was saying, I am going to bring back the hunger games. The people who will be eligible to be reaped for this will be anyone who has been imprisoned since the rebellion. To be more specific, since president Snow and President Coin was killed." She turns her attention to me and smiles. She doesn't need to say that I will be eligible for reaping, we both know already. I just incline my head slightly letting her know that I know. "In addition to twenty-four criminals being reaped for every criminal a loved one will be placed in the arena with them. There will be two victors which will allow for one criminal and their loved one to survive. This I believe will deter people from committing crimes. Many people wouldn't think twice about their own safety but when they risk putting a spouse, sibling, child or parent in the face of danger."

"However clever you think this idea is why are we here?" Asks Johanna, not bothering to hide how irritated she is by this news.

"Thank you for asking Johanna. Well, as you know every games needs mentors. Since there will be forty-eight competitors only the twenty-four who are innocent will be allowed such luxury. You each will chose between two and three to mentor.

"Why three?" Asks Gale. "There's twelve of us, that's two each."

"Because I am eligible to be reaped Gale, and if I am, Peeta and I will be going back for our third hunger games."

"What?!" He screams.

"That's not fair!" Says Beetee.

"She was deemed to be mentally ill when she was imprisoned after shooting Coin! Surely that doesn't count." Shouts Johanna.

"But that would be seen as favouritism and what would that look like to the country, the mockingjay should not be exempt from the same treatment as everyone else." Snaps back Paylor.

"But without the Mockingjay, sorry, without Katniss you wouldn't have succeeded in the rebellion, in fact without her _you_ wouldn't be president now!" Retorts Johanna.

"Be that as it may, I will not give anyone any special treatment even if she is the damn Mockingjay!" Spits Paylor.

"And what if we refuse to be mentors and support this?" Asks Haymitch.

"You will be thrown into the games too." She replies with a malicious grin forming at the corners of her mouth.

"We all agree to be mentors but we will not openly support it." States Peeta and there are murmurs of agreement from everyone else. "I would also like to request that if the unfortunate event occurs where Katniss is reaped and we end up in the games, I would like Haymitch to be my mentor, he has got me through two games, not to mention we understand each other."

"This I will agree to as long as Haymitch is OK with it."

"I would fight anyone round this table who would want it any different." He snarls

"Right, furthermore head gamemaker will be Plutarch here, he will keep you all informed on what's going on and any changes of plan. Other than that there will be another meeting just after the reaping and you are all expected to be there. You are all also required to be present for the reappings which will take place here in the Capitol where all the loved ones of the criminals will be in the courtyard. The twelve of you will be one stage and as usual all of this will be televised. Now unless anyone has any questions?" She asks, no one replies. "OK then! This will all be announced with a full list of those who will be eligible will be announced tomorrow evening." With that she got up and left through a door behind her, I guess to her offices. The rest of us all sit there in complete silence, after a couple of minutes I decide I can't stand to be in this room any longer and swiftly get to my feet and leave the room. Peeta was at my side in seconds taking me by the waist and guiding me to a bench a couple of metres down the corridor.

"Can we go home now?" I ask.

"Of course, the train is in a few hours we can go and wait at the station if you like? There will be plenty of time to talk to everyone over the next couple of months no doubt they will all come and visit. They aren't stupid after all they know what's going to happen as well as we do."

"Yeah I know. Why can't she just leave us alone?" I ask though I wasn't expecting an answer. At that moment the door opens and Gale makes his way into the corridor.

"Katniss?" Be begins clearly worried about my response. "May I talk with you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

I turn to face him. I know what he wants to talk to me about and I wanted more than anything to talk to him but the words are forming on my lips before I knew it.

"Not now, not here." I practically begged finishing with a weak smile and gesturing to our surroundings. Briefly hurt crosses his face before he full realises what I have said and he nods removing any emotion from his features. He has realised as I have that Paylor could be listening to any conversations we have here and to be honest I didn't want to have a conversation with my ex-best friend in the Capitol, I wanted to do it at home, in district twelve. The last time he had tried this I had disappeared into the forest and hid for days avoiding him until he gave up and went back to district two, that was nearly 6 years ago. I turned to Peeta pleading with my eyes, he always seemed to know what I was thinking and I was hoping he would pick up on it now.

"Why don't you come back to district twelve with us? Since Katniss and I are living in my house hers is free if you want to stay?"

"Plus I am sure your mum would love to see you Gale." I interjected raising my eyebrows hoping he would get the hint. Thankfully he did.

"OK, that sounds nice, I can do that." He smiles.

"Maybe we should get the other victors to come and stay as well, that way when the list of names are announced we can talk about mentoring." Peeta added as an afterthought.

"Yeah, they were all thinking about that after you left the room, they want to help." Replied Gale.

"It's decided then! The train we are getting leaves soon so you can either get that one with us or get a later one." Peeta says standing up. At that point the others filed into the corridor and as if by unspoken agreement Johanna, Beetee, Annie came over to us led by Haymitch. What I didn't expect was the other two who approached Enobaia and Rhys though I knew better than to push this matter further instead I turned to Johanna.

"We have space in victor's village in twelve if you would all like to stay with us?" I asked though from Gale and from their behaviour, the way they approached us, they already had the same idea.

"Sure, we will need to let the others know how this mentoring is done!" Says Johanna nudging Gale.

"Right well, the train is leaving in an hour so I suggest we get going; that is if you are coming now?"

"I have to get Nick but your train will stop in four won't it?" This is the first time I've heard Annie talk and I can't help but feel a pang of guilt. Finnick, her husband and my friend was dead because of me and because of me their son had to grow up never knowing his father. Nick would be almost ten now. Peeta, sensing my mood steps closer to me, wrapping an arm round my waist and answers as I give a weak smile, for once I'm glad that my mood and the meeting can hide my feelings.

"Yes it stops in four to refuel before heading on to twelve. You should have time to pick him up and get back on the same train as us." She nods silently agreeing to come with us now.

"Right, shall we go?" Asks Haymitch beginning to head down the corridor, we all fall in behind him with Peeta and I bringing up the rear. My eyes glaze over as my thoughts turn back to my Rue and Fin and what they would be like not knowing their father, I know how much I struggled growing up without my dad and I wouldn't wish it on anyone. I want nothing more than to get back home and hold them in my arms, to fall asleep with my family around me and to never let them go. Of course once again the Capitol have taken away everything I hold dear, in a couple of months I could have it taken away from me for good. There are a number of outcomes to us being back in the arena, I die leaving Peeta alone, Peeta dies, leaving me alone where I am sure to want to die too, I don't think, no, I know I can't live without him. In fact neither of us can live without the other or we both die leaving the children alone. I mentally promise myself that if Peeta dies in the arena I will not tune out like mum did when dad died; I still have to be strong for Rue and Fin. They will need me more than ever and I have to make sure Peeta does the same.

"Peeta?" I ask, while taking in my surroundings. We are now on the train everyone sat around talking in the dining car trees and large meadows are passing us by. Peeta and I are sat in the far corner away from everyone silent. How long have I been zoned out for?

"Mmm?" He replies rather sleepily as if I have just dragged him out of a deep thought.

"How long have we been going for?" I know it's not my immediate question but for some reason this one seems oddly important.

"Were just passing through district eleven, we should be back in an hour. We have arranged for everyone to stay in either your house or Haymitch's, none of them wanted to intrude on us. You know, considering everything." I finishes, pulling me onto his lap trying to get me as close to him as possible, I don't object, I never want him to let me go. I take in a deep breath and release it slowly, steadying myself for his response.

"Peeta?" I ask again turning to look into his eyes to make sure he is paying attention, I really don't want to have to repeat myself. He looks down at me expectantly. "I know you don't want to hear this but if I don't make it out the arena and you do promise me you will try and stay strong and go on without me? Rue and Fin will need you." I can see the pain in his eyes as he thinks this through. I know what conflicting emotions he will be having. He has been in love with me since we were five, he doesn't know how to live without me and for that I don't know how to live without him anymore, he is such a huge part of my life. I see he doesn't want to reply so I break the ever growing silence. "Peeta." I begin again locking eyes with him and resting my forehead on his. "As much as it hurts me to think about this let alone say it I promise you that if you, you know." I can't even bring myself to say the word, I sigh and continue. "That I will try and stay strong and look after Rue and Fin. I also promise that if that happens I will never let them forget you and I will never forget or stop loving the boy with the bread." This last sentence gets a little smile from him. I had told him my little name for him and how it related to that time all those years ago where he saved me and my family from starvation and he had laughed so hard at it, at me. It soon vanishes and his face returns to its previous expression of fear, pain, angst.

"I promise you Katniss, that if that day ever should happen I will do my uttermost to stay strong for them." I wrap my arms around his neck and burrow my head in the crook of his neck as he does the same.

"Thankyou." I murmur.

"I love you." He responds

"I love you." We sit there just enjoying each other's company when I realise that the room is just a bit too silent. Peeta seems to notice at the same time I do and lifts his head slightly and I turn to peak at the room from under my arm. Apparently our little exchanged hadn't been as private as we both thought. As I take in everyone's expressions it is clear they heard the whole thing. Realising we both have noticed Haymitch breaks the silence.

"How are you both holding it together so well?" He asks slightly in awe. Awe? Haymitch? He must know us a lot better than I thought. What he said gets me thinking, its true we do seem to be holding it together better than usual. By this time I would be having a nervous breakdown like I did last time it was announced I would be going back into the arena or when I thought I had lost Peeta or like when I found out I was pregnant for the first time. Huh. I did freak out a lot, so why am I so calm now? Then it comes to me.

"We have had to act strong and like we've pulled it together in front of the cameras for such a long time that it may finally be wearing off on us I guess." Peeta nods in agreement and adds

"The odds have never been in our favour so I guess you could say it's not a huge surprise." I have to stifle a laugh by trying to turn it into a cough as I hear the double meaning in his words. Of course it wasn't a surprise today, we were told last night. They all see right through me and look at me as if I'm crazy I just shrug and reply. "Mentally disorientated right?" while looking down at my wrist where there used to be a band stating this very fact and I frown faking confusion causing Peeta to begin laughing too and soon everyone is laughing as they get my little joke. I join in happy to have lightened to mood even if it is just for a little while. Once the laughter has died down I see the boarder to district twelve come into view through the window, we are almost home. Tomorrow we start training I think to myself as the train slows to the platform.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I was the last to step off the train, right behind Peeta. We all swiftly walked back to Victors village hand in hand everyone in front of us trying to give us a little privacy though every so often they would glance back at us letting me know that we wouldn't really have any privacy for the next month. As we all came level with our house suddenly everyone parted and I was knocked over as Rue launched herself at me followed by Fin who swiftly jumped on top of Peeta who had been dragged over as I fell. Thankfully we were walking across the grass so that cushioned the fall a little. Everyone laughs at us before heading into our house to give us some space for our little family reunion.

"Mummy!" she yells.

"I've missed you too." I say laughing and giving her a hug.

"Daddy!" she screams launching herself off me and on top Peeta and Fin does the same to me.

"Hello." I say to him pulling him down to me hugging him. "Miss me?" I ask him smiling as he nodded vigorously. I sit up and Fin sits happily in my lap as Peeta does the same putting his free arm around me. I look at him apologetically telling him silently that I was sorry for pulling him over to which he just smiles and kisses me on the forehead.

"What have you been up to then?" I ask.

"Have you been good for Sae?" Adds Peeta and they both nod.

"We did lots of painting!" exclaims Fin "But Rue is much better at it than me." He adds a little defeated.

"Well that's because Rue is older, you will get the hang of it soon enough. You know Daddy paints too!" The words escape my mouth before I have time to process them, all of Peeta's paintings are of the games and the rebellion, something we haven't told them much about.

'Sorry' I mouth to him as their gaze shifts to Peeta expectantly.

"Can we see them?!" Yells Fin bouncing up and down on my lap and we both can't help but laugh at his eagerness.

"Maybe, if you're lucky I'll show you some later." He says playfully but I can tell he is trying to think of any he can show them that doesn't give too much away. I can think of a few but, only a few. Thankfully his response seems to satisfy them enough though.

"Have you had fun in the Capitol? Tell us all about it!" Exclaims Rue standing up tugging at Peeta to get up too. He gives me a nervous glance as he gets himself to his feet and I nod before he pulls me to my feet. Maybe them seeing the paintings isn't such a bad idea after all, they really should know what's happening, after all in a couple of months they could be orphans and they deserve to know why.

"They need to know." I whisper confirming it as rue grabs Peeta's free arm and Fin grabs mine dragging us into the house.

"I know." He whispers back. "But when?"

"There's no time like the present." I say to him as we enter the living room. Fin and Rue both let go as they see the number of people before us and I realise the only one they would know is Haymitch. "Especially with everyone here, it may make it easier?" I suggest.

"Mummy, Daddy? Who are all these people?" Asks Rue as she begins to back up towards us. I place a calming hand on her shoulder and she looks up at me expectantly.

"Why don't you and Fin go into the kitchen for a minute and we will tell you all about the Capitol!" I exclaim, plastering a fake smile on and leaning down to tickle her.

"Ahh! No! Stop please!" She laughs and runs out the room with Fin behind her. I stand up and turn my attention to my friends who are all waiting patiently. Peeta sighs and runs his fingers through his hair before explaining.

"We need to tell the kids what is going on, it is only fair to them. We ask for your help on this though firstly we need to tell them from the beginning, once we get to a part that could be better explained to them by one of you or get to a part where we meet you, like the quell with Johanna, Beetee, Annie and Enobaia. Is that OK with everyone?" They all nod in agreement and Peeta turns to head to the kitchen leaving me in the doorway.

"I was thinking also if you would all like to get yourselves settled in my house or Haymitch's as this could take a while. I was thinking if Johanna, Annie, Nick and Rhys stayed in my old house. Its three doors down on the left and Enobaia and Beetee stay with Haymitch? This door will always be unlocked so there is no need to ever knock OK?"

"What about me?" Asks Gale frowning.

"I'll talk to you later, provided you still want to?" I raise my eyebrows questioning him to which he just shakes his head and smiles slightly.

"OK, I'm going out for a walk, should probably go visit mum since I'm back." I nod and turn on my heel and head down the corridor towards the kitchen. When I get there the door is slightly a jar and I can head Peeta talking.

"When your mum comes in we are going to tell you things that you may not like, things that may upset you, that may upset us all but these are things that we both think you need to know."

"What about?" Asks Rue, she was always too curious for her own good. I walk in a go to stand behind Peeta's chair resting my hands on his shoulders.

"About our past, things that happened to us when we were younger, things that are going to be happening to us again and we feel that it is only fair that you both know about them OK?" I answer as Peeta covers my hands with his knowing this will conversation will be sure to bring back the nightmares tonight.

"Yes mummy. Please don't tell us anything that will upset you." She was so much like Peeta always caring for others before themselves.

"Don't worry baby your mummy and I will be fine, we've been living with these memories since before you were born." He encourages. Peeta pulls me onto his lap and begins. "You remember us talking about your Aunty Prim?"

"Yes, she died before we were born didn't she?" Asks Rue, Peeta and I nod.

"Well there used to be this yearly _event._" He spits the word. "Called the hunger games where a boy and girl between the ages of twelve and eighteen were chosen from each of the twelve districts at something called a reaping. The _tributes _as they were called were then placed in an arena and forced to fight to the death until only one remained." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair and I continued.

"On the day of aunty Prim's first reaping I was out hunting in the woods with my friend Gale. I remember thinking she will be safe as she only had her name in for the reaping once, I had my name in twenty-two times and Gale had his in forty-two times. I wasn't worried about myself or even Gale, we would be able to handle the fighting since we knew how to hunt but Prim, she was just too fragile." They were both listening intently to our story both keen to know about our past. Rue had learned a bit about it at school but we had never told her more than she was taught.

"Prim's name was called in the reaping and I volunteered to take her place as the girl tribute."

"Then my name was called for the boy tribute."

"But then how did you both get out alive?" Asks Fin.

"I owe my life to your mother, she saved me, it was her idea which got us both out alive but unfortunately this angered the president at the time convinced that our love for each other was an act." I rest my head on his shoulder and take a deep breath as all these memories come to the forefront of my mind. Thankfully he left out the part about my acting that we were in love. He went on explaining about everything that happened telling them about Haymitch and the victory tour and the quell ending with the rebellion and my shooting of Coin then I take over again. We had decided not to call anyone in and just to introduce them all once we had finished explaining that way they would be able to ask questions once they know the full picture.

"Well president Paylor has decided to bring back the games but this time it is for anyone who has committed a crime and been imprisoned in the past ten years which includes me. Whoever is reaped will be expected to fight in an arena again. But what makes it worse is a loved one will be thrown into the arena as well to try and discourage more crime."

"And you and daddy are going to end up going back in?" Whimpers Fin and we nod. "Promise us you'll try and win, maybe you can. I mean you both survived two games and the war. Promise us?" Before anyone can stop me I have got up off Peeta's lap and ran full pelt out the front door I hear him calling out to me but I don't stop. Only one memory comes to mind. Prim. She said that just after I volunteered for her, insisting I could hunt and use a bow. Making me promise that I would try and win for her. I did all of it to try and protect her but it didn't make a blind bit of difference. She's still dead, only this time its because of me, not Gale, not the rebellion, me. if I hadn't pulled out those berries, if I had just died in the quell, if I hadn't become their mockingjay she would probably still be alive. I run blindly round a corner, tears streaming down my face and collide with a tall figure knocking us both to the ground. I just lay there where I fell curling up into a ball sobbing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Catnip?" I hear an all too familiar voice ask as they crawl over to me. I dry my eyes and look up into a pair of grey eyes, my eyes, seam eyes, Gale's eyes. "What's wrong?" And before I know it I throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly scared to let him go. I've missed him so much, my best friend, my hunting partner, my Gale.

"Gale, I forgive you for everything. I don't blame you. I know that you designed the bomb that killed her but I know you would never have made it if you knew what was going to happen and if there was any way of you saving her I know you would have. I'm so sorry for blocking you out these past years. Forgive me?" The words just keep tumbling out but I have to pause to take a breath which comes out as more of a sigh of relief.

"Katniss of course I forgive you though there is nothing to forgive. I am just so glad you forgive me. I've missed you Catnip!" He exclaims picking me up and spinning me round causing me to laugh and scream at the same time.

"Gale! Put me down!" I exclaim kicking my legs and pushing him away. After a couple more rotations he finally lets me down though I don't quite get my footing before he lets go causing me to stumble backwards as a pair of strong hands steady me from behind. I spin round whilst remaining in their grasp and lock eyes with Peeta.

"Peeta!" I all but shout hugging him tight. It takes him a few seconds to answer and hug me back, and I can feel the glare he's giving Gale over my shoulder. I'm unsure how much he saw or what conclusions he might be coming to but at this moment in time I don't really care I have everyone who I love back in my life. I have my best friend back after ten years. "I forgave him. I needed to." I whisper so only he can hear. This seems to relax him slightly and he gives me a light squeeze as if to say 'OK'.

"Mummy?" I hear Rue ask as she tugs on my shirt. "Is this Gale?" I let go of Peeta keeping hold of one of his hands and crouch down to my children's level.

"Yes this is Gale. Gale this is Rue and Fin our children."

"Nice to meet you, you know I've known your mother since she was just a little bit older than you!"

"Come on let's get back inside." Peeta insists and begins to usher them back towards the house

"So those people in our front room? They are other victors?" Rue asks.

"Yeah would you like to meet them all?"

"OK. Do they know what we know? Are they here to help us?" She asks as we enter the house.

"Why don't you ask them yourself, but first let me introduce you both properly yeah?" They both nod and let me lead them into the lounge. All conversation stops as we enter,

"All explained Sweetheart?" asks a less than sober Haymitch, he must have gone back to his to grab a bottle or two from his stash.

"Yeah. Mummy and Daddy told us everything." She says smiling. "Are you here to help us?" I laugh and begin introducing them all, as soon as I'm done they both start firing question after question at various people.

"Answer them as much or as little as you want. They deserve to know anything you want to tell them." I say retreating from the room; I have noticed Gale and Peeta didn't follow us in. Please let them not be fighting, I'm not sure if I could cope with that. The front door is still open and I manage to slip out into the dark without a sound, as I creep to the corner of the house I begin to hear them.

"Peeta, you know my love for Katniss will never change, I just can't turn off my feelings." Gale huffs and Peeta sighs.

"I know, just promise me something will you?"

"Why should I promise you anything, you have the perfect life, the girl, a wonderful house, two beautiful children!" I see Peeta run his hands through his hair, clearly unsure if he should continue.

"Gale please hear me out. Promise me that you won't make a move on Katniss until she makes one for you. If she wants to be with you over me I will step aside, her happiness if everything to me, even if it costs me mine." Am I hearing this right? Peeta really thinks that I will choose Gale over him? Gale is my best friend, my hunting partner. Haven't I proved over the past ten years that I can live without him in my life? Haven't I proven that I can't live without Peeta? I can't sleep in a different room to him let alone without him altogether! I have to let him know this. Tonight.

"OK, that seems reasonable I can promise to that I guess, but wh-if she does you will step aside?" He challenges.

"Yes Gale, if that's what she truly wants then I won't get in her way."

"Good."

"Now if you don't mind I should be getting back inside." They both begin to head towards me so I quickly slip back into the house and up the stairs not wanting to talk to anyone at his moment in time. I flop on my bed and manage to wrap myself up in the sheets before the tears come. I can't believe Peeta said he would give me up is my last coherent thought before I fall into a dreamless sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

When I awake it's still dark, I reach over to the other side of the bed, its cold. Where's Peeta? I realise I'm still fully clothed and I can hear voices downstairs, maybe it's not as late or early as I thought. Glancing at the clock on the wall I see it's half midnight, I untangle myself from the many layers of sheets and make my way across the bedroom to the door, I open it and listen, the voices are coming from downstairs so I slip out and go and sit on the bottom of the stairs to listen, I don't really feel like socialising but I don't want to miss out. I can hear them all laughing and joking, apparently Haymitch if centre of attention as most of the remarks and jokes seem to be related to him in one way or another. Suddenly the conversation takes a very serious note.

"I hope she is OK. I wonder where she is. If she's not back in the next fifteen minutes I'm going to go find her." Says a concerned Peeta and there's a couple of groans from others he must have been going on about me for a while, well he didn't look very hard if he couldn't find me.

"How is she doing? Do you think she will be able to cope with another games?" Asks Gale.

"I don't know to be honest, I fear for her at nights. She has night terrors most nights and every night when I am not there. She could attract unwanted attention from nearby tributes. I will have it easy compared to her, she will be competing at the Cornucopia with 23 criminals, some of whom will have killed before like her, most of which will not run, will stay and fight, she will be a main target for them." Peeta replies.

"We will all help as much as we can. We will all teach you as much as we know." Johanna's voice rings confidently.

"I was a career, I know many disciplines, I will help train you both." My thoughts drift to more unpleasant things, and I begin to think about what my life would have been like if my father hadn't died. What if he was still alive? Would Prim's name still have been called, would I have still volunteered for her? Yes I tell myself there isn't a situation I can think of where I wouldn't have given my life for her. Now I know there is only one other person I would give my life for, I am just terrified with the games coming up I may lose him. If I don't physically lose him in the arena i may mentally lose him. What if he has one of his turns and tries to kill me? I replay the conversation I heard between Gale and him in my head and I feel my eyes sting as they want to cry, not because I'm upset but because I am so angry and hurt that he would give me up to Gale, he spent over five years trying to fully win my heart, he had even said that he loved me since we were five and he would give me up just like that?

"Katniss?" A voice asks snapping me out of my revere and I know without looking up exactly who it is, Peeta. I don't acknowledge him, I just remain unmoving focusing on my hands, I have no idea what I must look like. I think I'm finally having that long awaited breakdown. "Katniss?" He asks again and i let out an audible sigh letting him know i'm listening. He crouches down in front of me and takes my hands in his. "Where have you been?" I can tell he is trying to keep his voice calm, trying to mask his panic. I look up into his perfect blue eyes and frown.

"Sleeping." I answer.

"What? Where?" He asks and I deepen my frown.

"In our bed." I answer simply standing up, I'm still angry at him for what he said to Gale earlier.

"No you haven't. I checked, I've looked everywhere for you. You have no idea how worried I've been, I figured you had gone hunting or something but you're usually back by now. I was just on my way out to find you. I thought you were hurt." He babbled. I take my hands back from his grasp and turn to go back upstairs but he catches my arm before I can get anywhere. I pointedly look at the door to the lounge and then back up the stairs hoping he will understand that I want to have this conversation in private. I know that even though I can hear voices protruding from the lounge that they will all be straining to hear our little exchange. He sighs and begins to climb the stairs refusing to let go of my hand he leads us into our room closing the door behind us.

"Where have you been?" He asks again.

"I have been up here sleeping in our bed." I reply not bothering to hide how irritated I am getting.

"For how long? Since when?" How did he not see me?

"Since you and Gale were talking outside. How could you say those things?" I snap and instantly regret it, I didn't want him to know that I was eavesdropping.

"You were there? How much did you hear?" I walk over to the window ashamed for the first time with myself for listening to their conversation.

"I don't ever want you to give up on me. I don't ever want you to stop fighting for me. _If _I ever have a moment of weakness, don't you dare give up on me." I finish closing my eyes and allowing a single tear to roll down my face. I hear him sigh and feel his arms wind round my waist as he buries his face in my hair.

"I would never give up on you. Never you hear? I love you too much." This takes me aback, did I not hear their conversation right?

"But you told Gale..." I drift off as he spins me round to face him, locking my eyes with his.

"What exactly did you hear? From when?" He presses.

"I heard from when Gale said he still had feelings for me up till when you finished and came inside."

"So you would have heard me say that if it is truly what you want, but I knew then and you have just reinforced that now that that is never what you will truly want am I right? Even if you have a moment of weakness you will never truly want to be with him?" I nod.

"Peeta, I won't have a moment of weakness, he is my friend that is all. I will never want anyone else, i want you, it's always been you." I have never seen him smile as wide as he does now. Even in the darkness I can easily make out his bright white perfect smile that even now after ten years makes my heart melt.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you say that you know." I can't help but return his smile at this, trust him to pick up on something like that at a time like this and suddenly all my anger disappears. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a quick kiss and I feel him smile behind it as I pull away making him pout. "I'm sorry but I need to know, if you had no intention on giving up on me why did you say those things to Gale?" he leans back trying to read my face before answering.

"I didn't want it to turn into a fight. I had to tell him what he wanted to hear. You missed the beginning of the conversation."

"Well then tell me please?" I beg, needing to know. He leads me to the bed and pulls me onto his lap as he sits down.

"I don't want you to be angry at Gale, please? I saw how happy you were to finally forgive him."

"I promise Peeta." This seems to satisfy him and he begins to replay the event.

"When you took the kids inside I was right behind you when Gale grabbed hold of me and pinned me against the side of the house. He began saying that if I ever did anything to hurt you he would kill me. I tried to calm him telling him I would never hurt you, that you were my world and I would do anything for you. But this just seemed to make him angrier and my begun to press his arm into my throat. He kept saying it should have been him and began to say that it was my fault for the bombings in the Capitol, saying that if I hadn't been rescued you and Prim wouldn't have been there in the first place. I said he was delusional and managed to push him off me and I asked why he should care? I mean forgive me but it's not as if he has been around. He's been in two for the past ten years. That's when you came back."

"I can't believe he did that. What gives him the right?" I begin to rant.

"Katniss." Peeta sighs pulling me down to the bed. Right, I said I wouldn't get mad. I wriggle so I am lying on top of him and slide up to kiss him passionately and I feel him once again smile under it as he eagerly pulls me closer. I'm the one to break the science after a good half hour.

"Peeta, I love you." I say though the kiss stifling a yawn, how am I so tired?

"I love you too." He says breaking away to look at me. "But I think this needs to wait for another night. For now you need to sleep." I sigh knowing he's right. He reluctantly slides me off of him, keeping me tight at his side as he pulled us to the pillows. I happily cuddled into him tucking my head into his collarbone. A thought springs to the front of my mind, something which has been bothering me for a while.

"Peeta?" I ask unsure how to phrase this.

"What is it love? Are you ok?" he then asks taking in my expression.

"Yeah, I think so. It's just I mean. I know it hasn't happened in years but what if I lose you in the arena?" I ask but by his confused expression I don't think he fully understands me. "I mean, what if you have one of your turns in there? What if something sets you off?" I finish my voice full of worry. He sighs and pulls me close.

"That won't happen and if it does I should be able to give you enough warning to tie me to a tree or something to prevent me from hurting you. You know how to calm me. Don't get all worried about it please? I trust you and I will always try my best to give you as much warning as I possibly can. I love you." He finishes and I relax a little, I knew all this already it just made me feel better to hear it.

"I love you too." I snuggle up into his chest as he places a protective arm over me. I fold my body around his wanting to be as close to him as i can possibly be. Tomorrow we begin our training but for now I enjoy this last night of calm and rest soon I drift off into blackness and a peaceful sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

I'm awoken early by a thrashing from the other side of the bed and before I am able to react I am punched in the nose. My instant reaction is to attack my attacker though as my eyes come into focus I realise it's Peeta and he's asleep, having a nightmare. I don't think I have ever see him like this before.

"Peeta?" I ask, gently taking hold of his shoulder but this just causes him to thrash about even more and he catches me again in the nose. Ignoring the pain now emanating from my face I spring up and plant myself on top of his thrashing body taking echo f his wrists in each of my hands.

"Peeta!" I yell. This does the job and he snaps awake with a jolt sending me flying off the bed to the floor.

"Katniss!" He gasps sitting bolt upright and looking around for me, his eyes settle on me still in a heap at the side of the bed. "Katniss! What happened? Are you OK?" He suddenly springs off the bed planting himself in front of me taking my face in his hands. "Your nose!" What about my nose? I think and reach up and my hand is instantly slick with blood. Damn Peeta can punch hard!

"I'm fine." I say quickly brushing it off. "You had a nightmare. What was it about?" I ask trying my best to change the subject.

"Did I do that to you?! I did, didn't I? Oh I am so sorry Katniss." He gushes and rocks back, his head in his hands.

"Peeta, it's not your fault. You couldn't help it, I'm fine, really, it's just a little blood I say wiping my nose on my sleeve in an attempt to take the worst of it away though my sleeve is saturated in minutes. I forgot how much I bleed! I grab one of the bed sheets and hold it to try and stop the bleeding and slide over to Peeta.

"Hey, it's not your fault. What was it about?" I ask though I'm beginning to feel a little light headed.

"I don't really know, I can't remember much."

"Try? Please? It will help, trust me." I encourage.

"You were there, I, I was trying to reach you but I couldn't. The faster I ran the further away you got and then you raised your bow and shot an arrow at me, but not at me. It went straight past my ear, I turned to look behind me as a body slammed into me pinning me to the ground. The last thing I remember is the figure stabbing me and you yelling my name. That's when I woke up. It was horrible!"

"It's OK Peeta, it's fine. I'm fine, We're fine. Sounds like you had one of my kind of nightmares. It wasn't real though." I remind him taking away the sheet from my nose, I think it's finally stopped bleeding, looking at the sheet though from the amount of blood on it you would have thought Clove had cut me again. I take his hands in mine and prize his hands away from his face forcing him to look me in the eyes. "Peeta. Look I'm fine really."

"It's not fine Katniss, I punched you!" He rasps clearly devastated at hurting me.

"I'm fine. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't help it. Peeta please don't blame yourself. If you want to blame anyone, blame Paylor and the Capitol they brought back these nightmares." he sighs and leans in resting his forehead on mine, closing his eyes as he silently argues with himself. We sit like this for a couple of minutes, knowing full well I was not going to be the one to break this, allowing Peeta to get a grip of himself. After what seems like forever he leans in and gently brushes his lips against mine.

"I love you, girl on fire." He murmurs between kisses.

"I love you too, boy with the bread." And I feel him smile beneath the kiss before pulling away.

"We need to get you cleared up." He says, getting up and pulling me to my feet, leading me to the bathroom. I zone out as he grabs a damp cloth and starts to clear me up, I've learnt over the years not to get involved when he's treating me. Before I know it he sweeps me up in his arms and carries me downstairs to the kitchen. I glance at the clock as he places me in a chair and gets to work fixing up breakfast. 6.30 it reads. I'm not going to like these early mornings I think. For the next few months we will be having to get up before dawn to train, making sure we have the largest advantage we can going into these games.

"Peeta, I want to teach you how to hunt properly. It would be useful if you could use a bow and arrow. What if you are close to one at the Cornucopia?"

"OK, I'll try and learn though I'm not promising I'm going to be any good." always doubting himself.

"You will, with me as your teacher, I'm sure I can have enough patience with you. What have we got to lose?"

"You." He replies simply. "I want to teach you how to wrestle, you need to be stronger too, it will help. I don't know how much you heard yesterday but everyone is going to help as much as they can."

"I heard." I confirm.

"Well I was thinking we would have a sort of training timetable so everyone would have a chance to have time off and what not?"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." How long has he been thinking about this? Knowing him since we found out. He grabs a pen and paper and comes to join me at the table.

"Breads in the oven. While its baking shall we?" He asks and I respond with a nod.

"Let's do this on a three day  
rotation?" I ask thinking about the best possible way to spend our time.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea." He says splitting the paper into four columns, one for the times and the other three for the schedule. "How shall we do it? Up at six?" He asks and I grimace making him laugh.

"Suppose. Up at six out hunting from six thirty till about nine? Me you and Gale." I begin making sure that he is included.

"How about every other day you and Gale go out alone so that you can work on your technique without having two worry about me." I begin to protest about this but he silences me by saying. "I'll then have a chance to do some baking too."

"OK, that sounds fair." I say and he writes that down at the top of the page.

"Breakfast then insurance training, I want us both to be able to run a fair distance carrying some heavy weights."

"OK but once every two days, on one of the other days you teach me how to wrestle and it would be nice to be able to spend a morning every other day with the kids?" To confirm he writes that down too with lunch at about midday. He also fills in dinner and rest time from eight every evening.

"I guess we fill in the rest when the others surface." He says putting the pen down and leaning back allowing me to cuddle into his side.

"We will need to sort out a rota to look after the kids as well. I'll feel bad if we always leave them with Sae."

"I think they should come with us, watch we are training around the district, especially in the village it would probably be better and it would give us more of a reminder of why we must win." He justifies and I know he is right, having them watching us will help us push ourselves to our limits. Exactly what we need to do.

It's nine before everyone gathers at ours and we are able to sort out the rest of the schedule we decide that Gale would help with snares and survival once every three days, Johanna and Enobaria are going to work with us both with the other weapons like the spears, daggers, swords on two days in the early afternoon and the third in the late afternoon, Haymitch will talk us through tactics throughout the training. We will go on a long distance run and plenty of drills to bring up our fitness in between. Before we know it darkness is falling and the tv turns on for the compulsory viewing of Paylors announcement of the games. Peeta and me just sit in the love seat looking at each other, not paying attention. We already know what it's about, she announces that the reaping will be in exactly eight weeks from today on the first of June. Eight weeks to train, to prepare ourselves, to prepare our children, of freedom.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Training over the past weeks for the most part had gone well. I had mastered the arts of knife throwing, grappling, wrestling, spear throwing and snare making. We had managed to teach Peeta how to hunt to an extent though he would never be as good as Gale or though we figured having some skill in it is better than any, he was able to hit a moving target around seventy percent of the time so if he ended up with a bow and arrow after the initial rush at the Cornucopia he would be able to survive and hunt until we found each other. In the time we spent training the others as well as me and Peeta, we had taken the opportunity to teach Rue and Fin how to bake and wield a weapon not knowing what Paylor would do to them if we were to die or even while we were in the games.

We decide to take Rue and Fin with us to the Capitol wanting to spend as much time as we possibly could. Plutarch had allowed us a hovercraft since the majority of the victors were all in one place he was able to fully justify it. This subtle gesture let us all know that he was still on our side and hadn't been turned. This in itself was good news but the fact we had a hovercraft meant that was were all able to spend a crucial last night in district twelve before we travelled to the Capitol in the morning for the reaping to take place in the late afternoon. The four of us sit next to a window on the craft slightly distancing ourselves from the rest of the group knowing these will be some of the last moments we will get together without the Capitol being on us 24/7. We would be arriving on the top of the training centre as to not be caught by television cameras, we would arrive and go straight into the reaping which would be taking place on the steps to the centre.

"Do you think she will allow us to keep the children with us?" I ask Peeta.

"I don't know, I don't even know if she will allow us to be together. But I will find a way to see you before we go into the arena, that I promise."

"Hopefully Plutarch is in charge of everything like that. The roof will hopefully be open to us both?"

"Yes, if all else fails." He muses.

"All else fails." I repeat feeling slightly optimistic for the first time in weeks. I knew we were much more prepared than any of the other tributes even the murderers. There had been a preliminary reaping where everyone who was eligiable for the games were added to a reaping ball. Paylor had announced it as mandatory viewing as her and Plutarch had pulled 500 names from the ball who would then go into the final reaping tonight. Of course my name as called out first which no one was surprised at though there was a lot of cursing from Johanna and Haymitch. That was when we stopped watching none of us really cared who the other 499 potential tributes would be that we will find out soon enough. This preliminary reaping allowed for the corresponding family member to be rounded up and transported to the Capitol and the criminal to be sent to the training centre basement where the training took place for holding without the weapons of course. I was the only exception to this to which I was glad, I didn't really fancy my odds in the basement with all the murderers and thief's.

Noticing I was deep in thought Peeta wrapped his arm around me and pulled me onto his lap, I welcomed the closeness, this could be the last time we are together as a family, Rue cuddled into Peeta's free side and I allow Fin to climb onto my lap. I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh.

"What's wrong?" He asks me.

"I'm going to miss this."

"Me too, I love you."

"I love you too Peeta." I say cuddling in closer to his side closing my eyes. The last thing I remember is Peeta soft lips on my forehead.

I must have drifted off to sleep as next thing I know Rue if jumping up and down and peering out of the window.

"Were here! Look! The houses they're huge!"

"Shhh Rue, we don't want to wake Mummy now do we. She needs her rest." Peeta warns.

"Sorry Daddy, I've just never seen anything so, so, odd.'" That's my girl! Anyone who things the style of the Capitol, even after the war was normal had something very wrong with them.

"Well that's Capitol citizens for you Rue." I say with my eyes still closed.

"Sorry for waking you."

"It's OK baby, now what can you see?" I ask forcing my eyes open and smiling. She turns her attention from me and back out of the window.

"I can see loads of people, they dress funny! Oh, I can see a really tall building at least ten times taller than the tallest tree in the woods!"

"That's the training centre." I say leaning across Peeta and peers out the same window as her. "That's where we will be landing and living for the next couple of weeks. That's where you will be living while daddy and I are in the arena." I add, rubbing my eyes to prevent the tears forming from the thoughts of having to leave my family.

"Please fasten your seat belts for landing." Booms the pilots voice over the speakers. I slide off Peeta lap and place Fin in the seat next to me and make sure he is all strapped in, Peeta does the same for Rue before we both do our own, just before we start our decent Peeta takes my hand and gives it a light squeeze reminding me that he is with me.

As soon as we land the doors are opened and a number of people dressed in the uniform of the old peacekeepers, great I think, what hasn't she brought back? Peacekeepers and the hunger games, does this mean we will be having the interviews with Caeser and the tributes parade as well? I hope not. I turn my attention back to the present, all my questions will be answered in the next couple of hours so I try not to focus on them too much and push them to the back of my mind as we are all ushered into a lifts on the twelfth floor and taken straight to the lobby on the ground floor of the building, this will be where the mentors meeting will be to choose their tributes once the readings have finished. They will then be allocated a floor which they will share with their tribute just like every other games.

As far as I could tell there was only one difference, how the tributes were chosen but to me that didn't matter, they would all still have to die in order for me and Peeta to come out alive. We enter the lifts on the twelfth floor splitting in two in order to accommodate us all.

"This is where your mummy and I stayed before we went into the arena in the 74th and 75th games." Peeta explains as we wait for the others to file into our lift. It was scary how unchanged the place was, almost as if it had been kept as some sort of memorial to us.

"Is this what it looked like when you were here?" Asks Fin.

"Yeah, exactly how it was actually, if we had more time we could show you our rooms." He says with fake enthusiasm. As soon as the two peacekeepers escorting us stepped into the lift the doors shut and the lift began to move down towards the ground floor. I hear Rue and Fin gasp and plaster their noses against the glass as we descend, this is another new experience for them, I keep forgetting that this may unfortunately be routine for the two of us and for most of the people with us, this experience is entirely new for them and of course Gale though he was forced into the other lift, I wonder what his reaction would have been.

Within moments the lift stops and the doors open, I automatically scan the area for danger and Peeta does the same before we allow anyone to move. That's when my eyes find her, sitting to one side apparently waiting.

"Mum?" I whisper. "Mum!" I all but yell as I push past the peacekeepers and make a break for her. She sees me as I shout and stands as I reach her and pull her into a long overdue hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were in four?" Last time I had spoken to her she had just finished setting up a hospital and harden asked to be chief doctor in residence there. Since then she had no time to visit or e en time of a telephone conversation, apparently she was on call every minute of the day.

"I saw the announcement and the primary reaping when your name got called I just couldn't not be here for you. I got the first train here and have been waiting for the to arrive. I thought during the reaping I could look after the children, they won't be allowed on stage with you will they?" She gushes.

"They want us all up there as a family but Mum there's something you need to know." I begin looking her directly in the eyes. "I will be chosen to go into the arena, the odds are never in my favour. When I do I-"

"We would like it if you were to look after them with the help of Haymitch and Gale." Peeta finishes cutting me off as he strides across the lobby with our children.

"Of course." She answers, none of us need to mention the possibility that neither of us will come back. We know there will be plenty of people to help look after them both,

"Thank you, kids this is your Grandma." I say picking up Fin and taking Rues hand. "Mum this is Rue and Fin." I say gesturing to each of them in turn.

"Hello." They all chime to one another.

"She is going to look after you after the reaping." I explain and add in a quieter voice to my mother. "Can see if you and the kids can stay with either me or Peeta afterward, please?"

"I will try, just remember you have done this before, twice. You have had the most training and experience." She says trying to comfort me.

"I know." Is all I can say before Plutach and Paylor enter the lobby from a side room and instantly as if by an unspoken agreement all the victors group together in the middle of the room with me and my family at the centre protecting us in a way. Paylor pretends to ignore this gesture and begins to speak.

"If you all would like to follow me, we will be starting the reaping shortly." She motions for us all to follow her towards the doors behind which all of Panem will be watching us. "Mrs Everdeen if you follow one of the peacekeepers they will take you to the front of the stage to watch." My mum nods and gives me a reassuring smile before being escorted out the the lobby and through a side door out into the audience.

"All of you will wait here until the doors open you will then proceed to line up on the stage, oldest to youngest. You will then be announced one at a time before you will go and sit at the back of the stage on the chair with your name. Got that?" Asks Plutarch much more sternly and authoritatively than normal, we must be being watched. We all nodded before exchanging looks with one another confirming my suspicions. They both then turned to face the large oak doors just as they opened and strolled out, greeted by a roar from the Capitol crowds.

"We better listen and do what they said." Says Haymitch as he takes his place at the front of the line, he would be leading us out while Peeta and I will be bringing up the rear.

"Here." Says Peeta once we are in our line. I turn to look at him and he's handing me my mocking jay pin.

"Thank you. I guess there's no harm in angering her a bit." I say as I take it from him and he smiles.

"After all it is the symbol of the rebellion just as much as we are. Plus it suits you. I like it." He says pulling something else out of his pocket.

"Is that the locket you gave me?" I ask as he attaches it round his neck.

"Sort of. I mean there's two. I had two made. This one." He explains gesturing to the one he is now wearing. "Is mine, whereas this one." He adds pulling another out of his pocket. "Is yours." He finishes as he hands it to me, I open it, on one side there's a photo of prim and mother and on the other there's a photo of Peeta. I had taken the photo of Gale out shortly after I had returned to district twelve and replaced it with one of him knowing I loved him but not knowing if he would ever return back to twelve with me. I reach over asking with my eyes if he minds. He smiles and takes it back off handing it to me. I immediately open it, both sides contain a picture of me, one photo and one drawing.

"Did you draw this?" I ask, it was a picture of me and him the day before the quarter quell. I smile at the memory and he nods.

"That's one of my favourite memories together you know. The first day I realised you truly loved me back, even if you didn't fully know it yourself." I give him a hug and a quick kiss slipping his locket into his just as the doors open and Haymitch begins to lead us all out onto the stage. Peeta turns putting his back to me and sweeps up Rue into his arms I do the same with Fin as we begin to walk forward as we reach the door I hear Gales name announced over the speakers as he takes his place next to the others. I am not walking out there by myself, I think, so as Peeta reaches the doorway I quickly pick up my pace so we walk through the doorway together, he sees me out of the corner of his eye and shifts Rue to his left arm and takes my hand.

"Peeta and Katniss Mellark! And their children Rue and Fin Mellark!" I hear the unmistakable voice of Claudius Templesmith boom through the speakers and Peeta lifts our entwined hands into the air as acknowledgement and both the Rue and Fin smile and wave. I take a moment to survey the scene in front to us, it is very similar to any other reeling, spectators and family members surrounded a large roped off pen where the unfortunate potential tributes were held. There were four big screens around the edges of the courtyard which were showing expressions from people in the crowd as well as images of the criminals from within the building. Everywhere you looked there were peacekeepers, all armed, I guess to make sure there was no violence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our mentors!" This is our cue to take our seats as I turn I see that there are no individual seats but one very long bench to the right of the doors Peeta and I took our seats right on the edge of the stage though swapping places so I was between Gale and Peeta with Rue and Fin to his left. As soon as we were all seated Paylor begins her speech.

It would be great to know what people are thinking about my story, please review and give me some feedback! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

"Today we gather on the tenth anniversary of the Mockingjay rebellion." She has to pause as the entire city erupts in a chorus of cheers and whistles, I have to hide my sudden outburst of laughing at her irked expression which she is trying so desperately to hide as her face is plastered all over the country. Peeta glances worriedly at me as I try to pass of my fits as coughs, I think he may think that I'm beginning to finally lose the plot.

"What?" I say behind my hand a little to innocently causing me to start laughing again and him to raise a skeptical eyebrow at me. "Just look at her expression. Priceless!" I manage to whisper in between my laughing coughs.

When the noise finally dies down she continues. "It has been ten years since the last hunger games, since the rebellion, since peace has been restored to our country. But this peace was short lived. As you are all aware of crime has steadily increased over this time, theft, gang violence, even murder. These acts are against the laws of the land and used to be punishable by death. I do not think this is a suitable punishment, and so instead culprits have gone before a jury and imprisoned for their crimes but this does not seem to be much a deterrent either! Our prisons are full and the country is no safer. This act of defiance from a meagre percentage of you has not gone unnoticed. You left me no choice but to punish you and you're loved once. Once suggested by lovely Mrs Mellark, formerly Miss Everdeen, I saw no other alternative but to bring back a new version of the hunger games, where the criminal plus one loved one will be thrown into a single area." I roll my eyes when she says this,again blaming me. What I don't notice is the cameras have sight me out and are locked on me as I do this and I hear the other mentors begin to cough as they also try and hide laughs at my fed up I-don't-want-to-be-here-bored expression. Paylor pretends not to notice as she continues. "Two may survive forty-six will die. If you do not care for your own life maybe you care enough about another's not to commit the crime! This is a reminder that although we have won the rebellion I will not stand for violence and such blatant disrespect for the law! Now just remember, may the odds be _ever_ in your favour." Gale and I exchange a nervous glance and I smile weakly at him and he rolled his eyes at the statement causing me to smile even more. Once she finished she turns and strides over to two empty seats to the left of the stage, I assume one for her and Plutarch. Once she is seated she nods to Plutarch who has now taken her spot at centre stage, this is his queue to begin the selection process.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as there is no limit on how many are male and female tributes are chosen and therefore all the names have been placed in on ball. Furthermore, both names will be on one slip, the first is the criminal followed by their district of birth and the second, the loved one followed by their district. lastly the Mentors here will choose which tribute they wish to mentor once they take their place on stage. Only the loved one will get a mentor and if more than one mentor wants the same tribute, the tribute may choose their mentor." There are looks of confusion and outrage on everyone's faces as we all exchange looks at this last turn in events. I make eye contact with Haymitch and he mouths 'don't worry' to me making sure I know he will wait till the end and my name is called. Plutarch then walks over to the ball which is stood at the very front of the stage and reaches his hand deep into it, rummaging around for affect before pulling out a single slip of paper. He then carries the slip unopened back to the microphone before opening it and reading the names of the two unlucky people.

"Darren Peelsburg, District Five and Sophie Peelsburg, District Five." At the announcement the cameras pan around to find both tributes and the screens split showing both reactions and faces. Both tributes look to be in their mid forties, the woman has long black hair and a very weak bone structure, if she would fall apart at anytime, and is wearing a simple grey dress which falls just below her knees, the man as a very similar bone structre and hes skin clings to the bone, he has very short brownish hair probably to hide early balding, age has not done this pair any favours i think. I glance at Peeta and I can tell he is thinking the same, these two will be no match for us.

"I will mentor her." States Annie, standing and walking over to the woman. "I am Annie, I hope you will let me help you?" She asks trying to remain calm, the woman just nods before Annie takes her seat again.

"This is going to be a long day." I hear Peeta whisper as she mounts the stairs and takes her place next to Plutarch.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you team one, mentor Annie!" He says before she is ushered into the training centre.

"One down, twenty-two to go." I say dryly.

"Katelyn Matison, District One and Lexi Matison, District One." Two girls are shown on screen, identical twins by the looks of things, both have cropped blond hair, a very pointed nose. They look to be in their late twenties and tough like they have been trained for this before, careers.

"Careers? They could have been in training for the seventy-sixth games do you think?" I ask Peeta.

"Most probably, better keep an eye on those two."

"Agreed." I reply as Plutarch announces that they will be know as team twenty-four.

"Looks like they are counting inwards. Do you think by any chance we will be team twelve?" Says a very sarcastic Peeta.

"Probably."

"I will mentor her." Says Luke. No! Someone not with us mentoring a career. That gives us even less chance!

"I would like to mentor her too." Shouts Enobaia standing for emphasis.

"Our first tribute choice!" Announces Plutarch and for once I can't tell if he is feigning enthusiasm or if it is genuine. "Who would you like to mentor you?" He asks Lexi, an evil grin spreads over her face as she recognises Enobaia.

"I choose her the victor." She says confidently, her voice portraying the cockiness only a career could have, pointing to Enobaia. I breathe a sigh of relief as does all of the other victors, ideally now, we would like Lawrence and Luke to get weaker tributes or at least ones from the lower districts.

Teams two, three, twenty-three and twenty-two are all much the same as team one, all husband and wife combinations, all of whom appear to be in their late forties and more surprisingly all from District Eight. Nine years ago there was rumours of gang warfare and fighting in Eight. The ringleaders didn't get involved much and often sent others to do their dirty work such as debt collecting which often ended in loss of body parts or life. Though these four, because of their figure and general appearance, looked to be some of the bosses, weak, frail and no idea how to wield any weapon apart from a gun, they wouldn't make it more than a couple of days in the arena. Beetee takes the woman from team two, Luke the man from team three, Annie takes her second from team twenty three, another woman and Rhys takes the woman from team twenty two.

"Marcus Lowell, District Four and Alexandrea Lowell, District Four." My heart sinks when I see the age of the girl now making her way to the stage she must be no older than fourteen her long blond hair tied back into a tight ponytail, she looks terrified thought is trying so hard to hide it. Her dad on the other hand looks like he has spend most of his life at sea with long pale brown hair loosely tied back, scars littering his face and arms.

"Peeta?" I ask not really wanting to say it.

"I won't be the one to kill her, I promise." He says knowing my line of thought, I smile weakly at him before I turn my attention back to the young girl who has just taken her place next to Plutarch on the stage. No one steps forward to mentor her all either knowing she is a lost cause or not wanting to because they know they won't help her.

"I will mentor her." I blurt out without thinking and stand to make it clear who was speaking. I hear gasps and murmurs of surprise from the crowd. "And if I am reaped and no linger able to fulfil my duties as mentor I will pass the responsibility to Gale." I finish looking at Gale who nods grimly in response both knowing that when I am reaped he will not help her at all. I walk over to the young girl and stand in front of her as she turns to greet me. "I am Katniss Mellark and I would be honoured to be your mentor." I say very formally.

"I know who you are." She mutters almost inaudibly. "Thank you, I hope you can help me." She finishes with a dash of hope in her voice as she is ushered into the training centre. I am vaguely awake of Plutarch announcing that they will be team four as I make my way back to my seat.

What have I just done? I can't fulfil the duties of being her mentor, in fact I have just given a little girl to Gale to mentor. A girl who will remind him of his little sister, of me when I was that age and of Prim. I have just put Gale through the worst thing imaginable, getting to know a young girl, Alexandrea, training her, giving her advise only to low that that advice will come to no avail since his sole aim will be to get me and Peeta out alive. He will have to watch her die at the hands of a possibly cruel murderer who may prolong her death in cruel vengeance like Cato tried to do with Peeta or even Cato's own death. Death by Mutts, possibly the worst death imaginable. There was once a day when I hoped I would die peacefully in my sleep of old age, surrounded by those I love. Now I just hope my death will be quick and painless from a tribute with mercy, an arrow through the heart, a blow to the head or a dagger through my eye.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, team eleven, mentor Johanna!" I catch a glimpse of a man in his thirties with bright orange hair and patterned skin as he disappears through the doors and into the centre, up on the screen they are still showing the footage of the criminal as he makes his way from the basement, he appears to be tall and lean, strong, his his face is tattooed in the pattern of vines and his eye. His eyes! I have never seen a shade like it, piercing electric purple and he stares directly down the camera. No fear. One to watch, definitely not the usual Capitol citizen I think.

Thank you for the reviews! Please keep giving me feedback, it is appreciated whether it's negative or positive.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

No sooner as the doors have shut Plutarch is back at the microphone with the next slip of paper folded in his hand, he must want to get this whole event over and done with just like the rest of us. One more and then 'team twelve', then we will be up on stage, centre of attention and ushered into the now crowded training centre. I begin to muse about which floor we get and can't help but wish that if we are together we get the twelfth floor, it's almost like a home from home the number of nights we have spent there.

"Simpki Price, District Two and Freya Price, District Two." As the cameras strain to find them in the crowds I lock eyes with my mother standing at the very corner of the stage as close as she can stand to where i am sat. She gives me a very unconvincing thumbs up followed by a weak attempt at a smile, I try to smile back but my attention is diverted as Peeta wraps his arm around me and Gale reaches for my hand. I frown at them both in turn but all I get is sympathetic expressions back this is when I turn my attention back to the reaping, I look up at the screen and my muscles instantly tense and all I want to do is run, find a hole somewhere and scream my lungs out. Looking down at my feet I resist the urge to run by crushing Gales hand with all my strength though I can feel the scream beginning to build in my chest. I bite my lips determined to not let it out until i begin to taste the all too familiar metallic flavour of my blood pooling in my cheeks i swallow and loosen my jaw causing a small whimper to escape, for me this is a victory. I work to compose my expression to one of an uncaring boredom before I look back up to the young woman now stood on the stage. Her long blond hair reaching to her lower back and pearling blue eyes showing the fear she is trying so hard to conceal. She is wearing a pale green blouse and a cream skirt which comes to just below her knees. Her looks, innocence and determination just reminds me of Prim, she's about her age too. No Katniss, no! Stop. Prim is dead. Dead and gone.

"She looks so much like her." I whisper more to myself than anyone else but Peeta picks it up.

"I know, but she's not. Though I think I recognise her." He muses.

"Who?" I ask, surely he doesn't mean the girl on stage.

"Her." He says indicating to the other woman on screen, she looks to be in her early thirties with reddish hair and slight of frame with deep green eyes like the forest, unforgiving as she avoids looking at the cameras. I look closely but can't see what he is taking about. Their bone structures are so similar they must be sisters, the age gap is too great for a mother and daughter and I feel a pang of guilt knowing that their parents will not only be losing one of their daughters but both.

"How can you recognise someone from two?"

"I'll show you later." He replies effectively finishing the conversation as Beetee announces he will mentor the young woman on stage. Before going through the routine of getting up and walking over, formally shaking hands and returning ti his seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen, team thirteen, mentor Beetee!"

I take a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself.

This is it, I think.

As the young woman leaves the stage and enters the training centre I feel my heart beat begin to quicken, my palms become sweaty and my breathing picks up. I have been in this situation before, knowing that my name will come out that ball but for some reason this feels ten times worse than the quell reaping, like we are being set up, and I guess we are in a way even though so many people are trying to prevent it. I tighten my grip on Peeta's hand and scoot as close to him as humanly possible, moulding my body into his side, willing us to become one, inseparable, just as everyone sees us. I resist the urge to hide my face in his shoulder, instead I stare coldly at the ball Plutarch is now making his way to and will the slip of paper with our names on to spontaneously combust, something only the girl on fire would do. Maybe I am going crazy again, I think as I realise what I'm doing. I turn my attention to Plutarchs moving form and it's as if everything is happening in slow motion, like I could run up there and snatch the price of paper from his hand and be back in my seat before anyone knows what's happened. After what seems like a lifetime but is actually only a matter of seconds Plutarch reaches his hand into the bowl and instead of rummaging around like he has been all day barely ruffles the slips as he chooses the one that is directly on top. The walk back to the microphone is excruciatingly long and I have to bite my tongue as the words 'hurry up!' begin to form behind my teeth, the cruelty of this moment is almost too much. He opens the tiny slip of paper and I see him relax as he reads the first name.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you for the reviews guys! I have a number of chapters already written for this right up till the actualy games so i will try and post one a day for the next week which should get this story up to date then with where i am writing it.

So heres goes and I hope you enjoy it! Please review!

Chapter fifteen

"Holly Lucas, District Eleven." I sigh in relief, Plutarch has managed to avoid calling us back into the arena, we are safe, the sense of relief and freedom that instantly flow through me is amazing and I have to briefly bury my head in my hands to hide the smile I am trying desperates to stifle I see Peeta lean forward doing the same, after a few seconds, intrigued by the last pairing and team I look up waiting for Plutarch to announce the second name, Whilst doing this I loosen my grip on Peeta's hand and give it a gentle squeeze, reminding him that it's OK, that we made it, that were finally safe, but when Plutarch reads the next name on the card I know it's far from it.

"Dominic Mellark, District Twelve." I feel Peeta go stiff with shock as his grip tightens painfully on my hand and know it's going to be bruised.

"I, I, I thought he was dead. I thought my family were all killed." He stutters.

"I did too, maybe it's not him?" I offer. "Oh no." I gasp just seconds later as the cameras focus on a young man a couple of years older than Peeta. You can tell instantly they are related by the messy ash blond hair and blue eyes. What's worse is the woman they focus on. She looks to be the same age as Peeta and I, slight of frame with a narrow pointed face but this isn't what gets to me as the camera pans out to show her reaching the front of the mass of people I see it.

She's pregnant.

"Katniss, we can't let them go in. We just can't! I have to save him, we have to do something." He gushes, I close my eyes knowing what I have to do. The only ing we can do. I stand as does Peeta and together we walk to the front of the stage, I see the alarm in our friends faces as we do this. We come to a stop at Plutarchs right just as Peeta's brother begins to climb the stone steps. I look deep into Peeta's eyes silently asking if what we are about to do is OK with him, he nods sternly before turning and facing his brother who has now made it to the top of the stairs.

"We volunteer, Peeta and myself volunteer to take the places of Holly Lucas and Dominic Mellark." I say strongly not quite able to fully comprehend what we are doing. "I cannot condone whatever this woman has done in her past but we can't standby and watch a woman go into the arena whom is carrying an innocent baby." Plutarch takes a couple of seconds to comprehend what has just happened and looks to Paylor to check if this is allowed, of course because it is Peeta and myself who are volunteering to go into the arena and no one else she smiles and nods, agreeing to us taking their place.

"Mum! Dad! No!" Rue screams as her and Fin sprint across the stage to us, I fall to my knees as does Peeta. I completely forgot about them.

"What have we done?" I ask Peeta as who has his head hidden in Rue's long curled hair.

"I am so sorry." He says fitting his head enough for me to see the pleading in his eyes.

"It's OK." I say standing and pulling him to his feet, Rue clings to my waist like her life depends on it as for Fin on my other side. I Wrap my arms protectively over their shoulders, and begin playing with their hair in an attempt to calm them both.

"Be brave for us." I say hoping Rue will pick up the double meaning to my words, she does. Almost instantly her expression portrays none of the emotion she is feeling, a blank canvas. She reminds me of the first time I volunteered, my determination, my fire burns in her. She knows she needs to stay strong, for both Peeta and I, but more especially for Fin, he will need her more than ever. She turns her cold expression on Paylor as Plutarch announces this turn of events to the ever waiting crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Katniss and Peeta Mellark have volunteered to take the place of Holly Lucas and Dominic Mellark." I faintly hear the crowd protesting, screaming their detest for this, not nothing to hide their outrage but Peeta and I are distracted by the tall burly form of his brother just metres from us now.

"I thought you were dead?" Peeta rasps as he pulls his brother into a hug.

"I was on the boarders of the district when it was destroyed. I managed to make it to eleven. I didn't know where you had gone after the quell! I'm so sorry Peeta, and to you Katniss. Thank you so much for saving our lives." He explains and although this reunion is short, I know it was needed.

"We will talk again before we go into the arena." I promise as I hear that Haymitch has officially volunteered to be our sorry Peeta's mentor causing the crowd to cheer and he stands and makes his way to us.

"I know why you did it. I understand Sweetheart." He says has he formally shakes my hand before turning to Peeta. "She's a keeper that one." He says gesturing towards me. "Not many people would volunteer for their siblings let alone for someone they barely know." He says shaking his hand and turning back to his seat.

"The kids!" I hiss noticing that although their expressions are cold their grip is so tight on my waist that I am struggling to breath, bending back down, I manoeuvre them both so their backs are to the crowd and so I am shielded from their piercing stares, Peeta joins us in a heartbeat. "Listen to me we haven't got much time. As soon as Plutarch announces us you have to let us leave, find grandma, stay with her and listen to her and Gale. Together they will look after you. We love you both, be strong and we will see you soon."

"You will see us again, we promise." Peeta says with such assertiveness that even I begin to believe him. This calms them both enough and we stand again to face the world.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Katniss Mellark and Peeta Mellark, team twelve, mentor Haymitch!" He finishes, I find Peeta's hand. What happens next is so unexpected it knocks the breath from me, as if it was planned every member of the audience touches three fingers to their lips before raising to the sky in salute, this is all too much and Peeta notices that I am on the verge of losing it. He wraps his arm securely around my waist and give me a gentle squeeze, we both smile at each other before directing our sad smiles to the crowd letting them know our gratitude for the simple gesture. I see my mother edge her way towards the bottom of the steps and I take this as my queue to leave I nudge the kids gently in the direction of the steps as Peeta and I turn on the spot and begin to walk through the now open doors.

"No, I can't please! I don't want to leave you Mummy!" screams Fin wrapping his tiny frail body around my leg. I close my eyes fighting back the tear I know will inevitably come.

"Fin it's OK." I look up at Plutarch pleading with my eyes for him to let us take them in with us but he just shakes his head a fraction, no, but I can see the sorrow in his apologetic eyes. It's Gale who comes to the rescue getting up from his seat at the far end of the stage and briskly walks to us crouching down in front of the now cowering Fin as he notices the Peacekeepers who are beginning to move in on us, we're creating a scene on national television.

"Hey." He says calmly. "Why don't you come with me? I can tell you some stories about your Mum and me from when we were younger. Would you like that?" He asks offering his hand out to Fin who has now wound himself so tightly around both of my legs that I fear I may lose my balance and do a Haymitch and face plant the stage.

"I would like to hear the one about how you helped mummy get Aunty Prims goat?" Pipes up Rue who has appeared back on stage next to Gale, he turns to smile at her as do Peeta and I.

"Would you like to hear that one too?" He asks and I feel Fin nod against my legs, this slight shift in his weight causes me to lose my balance wobbling slightly before Peeta grabs my waist helping me stay upright. "Now Mummy and Daddy have to go now, but you will see them soon and in the mean time I can tell you all the stories you want!" He finishes with fake enthusiasm. Fin releases his grip on my legs and walks willingly over to Gale who wastes no time in scooping him up and carrying him off the stage with little Rue trailing after him. As he reaches the bottom of the steps he glances at me giving me a look of 'You can do this' and I mouth a thank you to him before I take the final steps into the confinement of the training centre.

What do you think? good little twist? Review and let me know how you think i'm doing! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! Please keep telling me what you think of it and any critisims you may have :) I have just finished writing chapter 24 so i will be posting two chapters today so keep an eye out for the next one :)

**Chapter Sixteen**

As soon as we cleared the doors and they were tightly shut behind us we were greeted by two peacekeepers. We would be trapped in this building for seven days, seven days before we are shipped off to fight for our lives but I know, as does Peeta that the fight will not begin then it has already began and I'm not too sure that we have gotten off to a good start with that.

I guess our reputations and the fact that both of us now have volunteered twice for the games. Twice we have willingly gone into the games; twice we have chosen to leave our families to save someone we love be them another tribute or a family member. I just can't help but think that our luck is running out, if indeed we even had any, we both made it out twice, I fear that us both making it out alive a third time is pushing it but I will not give up, neither of us will. There is a chance after all. I make a promise to myself that I will never let myself forget that, whatever is thrown at us over the next week, there will always be a chance that the two of us will come back, that both of us can be three times victors of the hunger games.

"One in each lift please. Hit twelve when you're in there and it will take you to your rooms."

"Why do we need to go in separate lifts?" I ask

"Just following orders. Please, if you will." He said motioning for us to move towards the lifts. I begin to panic and grip harder onto Peeta's hand never wanting to let him go.

"But if we are both going to twelve why the different lifts? I mean we just walked through there didn't we?" I challenged.

"Katniss? Love, it's going to be fine, I promise. I will see you again. It may just be what they have done with all the others so they need to do it with us too."

"But why Peeta? It just doesn't make sense."

"I don't know love, I just don't know." Peeta says to me as he leads us towards the two ominous doors. As we reach them they open and Peeta takes me into a tight embrace, kissing me lightly on the top of my head. I lean back to gaze up at him, he smiles looking relaxed and calm but as I look into his deep blue eyes seeing the fear there. I try to smile and put on my bravest face not wanting the possible last time he sees me to be in tears this seems to satisfy him as he kisses me on more time before stepping away from me and heads towards his lift. I watch until he moves out of sight before I step into my own lift, the doors slide shut before I have even chosen the floor.

These lifts are completely unchanged from the quarter quell, the only difference is the addition of twelve more buttons indicating the twelve other suites but as to where they are has me at a complete loss, the only thing I can think of is that these lifts are much like the ones in thirteen now where they can move up down and side to side though I guess I'll never find out. I don't know how long I have been stood there for before I decide it's about time I pressed a button but when I finally do I instantly sink to the floor not caring that I will be at my floor, my prison for the next week. I felt my body press into the floor as the lift began to,make its way up, seconds later the bell sounded and the doors slid open revealing my all too familiar rooms. I sat there just staring out into the corridor, the more I looked the more it seemed to be untouched, Peeta and I weren't going to be separated after all. I sprang to my feet and made my way to the mouth of the lift and took a tentative peek out to my left not sure what I would find, the first thing my eyes settle on is Peeta who is doing the same. My face lights up, mirroring his expression or happiness and relief, I wave at him causing him to laugh as he returns my little wave before stepping out so I can see him fully. Without hesitation I do the same and take a small step forward, however happy I am to see him again I can't help but think that this is a trap, another cruel game of Paylors.

I see him say my name and frown, I can't hear him.

"Peeta?" I say back and I see my confusion flitter across his face. He can't hear me either. That's when I see it, a feint reflection of myself, I feel my heart sink I hope I'm imagining this, I reach my hand slowly forward and don't feel anything, keeping my hand outstretched I take another step forward followed by another, that's when I feel it. A glass wall, I press my palm up to it and stare at it.

Why us, this is just cruel, yes punish us, and throw us back into the games but to allow us to see our loved one but not allow us to touch or talk to them, that's just another form of punishment that no one should have to endure. I look back up at Peeta who is still looking at our hands, hands which should be touching; he looks so lost, so pained and deep in thought. There must be a way to overcome this, I wonder if the training room will be like this as well. I wait patiently for him to look at me again, after another minute or so he glances up at me and raises one finger to me to say 'hold on' before he darts off to his room. Letting my hand drop I stay rooted to the spot eagerly awaiting his return and in no time at all he is back with a pen and paper in his hands sitting down he begins to write something before holding up the pad and pressing it against the wall for me to see.

_Hey, you ok? I thought this would be better than nothing right?_

I smile and nod, it was things like this that made me love him that little bit more. It was now my turn to dismiss myself as I turned and headed to my room. I threw open the door and was rewarded by a loud bang as it hit the wall and began searching for a pen and paper, I started by opening the series of draws next to my bed and was rewarded with exactly what I needed in the second draw. I swiftly snatched the articles out of the draw and slammed it shut and turning and making my way out of the door before I leave the room I see something out of the corner of my eye pausing I quickly glance to my right and see a white envelope with my name on. I sighed and went over to the side to pick it up I was about to walk out to show Peeta but something's telling me that whoever gave this to me meant it for my eyes and my eyes only, but I couldn't just leave Peeta out there.

I ran out of my room with the pen and paper but when I got back to the glass Haymitch was standing with Peeta talking, both clearly looked frustrated and upset. Not wanting to disturb them I quickly wrote a note

_Hey, I see you are busy with Haymitch, I'll be back in an hour going to try and figure some things out. I love you._

I left it on the floor right up against the glass so he would be able to read it and then turned back to my room to read this letter.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the lack of update i know i promised I would do one everyday but ive just been so busy that i just havent got round to it... but heres the next chapter! I really hope you enjoy it! Review as per please!

Chapter Seventeen

I picked up the letter from its place on the sideboard and sat on my bed preparing myself for whatever game Paylor is going to be playing next. I opened it up and flipped it over to see who it was from before I began reading, to my surprise it wasn't from Paylor but Plutarch. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I began reading.

_Katniss,_

_If you are reading this it means that you have been reaped._

_I am so sorry that your name was chosen and that you have been forced to go back into the games but believe me when I say I tried my hardest to prevent this from happening and I am now devoted to getting you and Peeta out of there alive. _

_If you are wondering how I got this to you at such short notice, well let's just say that the Avoxes in the training centre like Paylor just as much as you._

_It is imperative that Peeta must not know about this until after the games, you me and Haymitch will be the only ones to know about this. Why Haymitch? So he can help direct Peeta towards you._

_I am writing this to inform you of some important information on the upcoming games. As you know I am head gamemaker and this gives me the advantage as to knowing the layout of the arena, where the weapons will be, even down to which tube you will come up in and which way you will be facing when you come into the arena._

I looked up from the paper and stared at the wall, did I really want to know everything to do with the games? Would it be fair for me to know all of this? Yes Katniss, it is not fair that you are in the games for a third time! Let him help you! I told myself forcing my eyes back down to the now crumpled sheet of paper in my hands and continued,

_I am unsure how much you already know so I will try and give you as much information as possible._

_Firstly and probably most importantly there will be two games occurring simultaneously within the same arena, that means two cornucopias but that also means a much bigger arena for tributes to find their partners, I want you to note that the mouths of the cornucopias will be facing AWAY from each other. _

_Secondly you may not recognize the arena but Peeta will, tell him to find a river and follow it upstream, this should make it slightly easier for you to find each other._

_Finally the training centre is bugged, all conversations are being monitored but there are no cameras but the roof is always a good place for a chat._

_In return for this information I will only ask one thing which I shall disclose at a later date, I hope this is OK with you. Let me know somehow that you have seen this letter during training tomorrow. _

_Do not let anyone see this note, destroy it._

_Good luck Katniss._

_Plutarch._

I re-read the letter twice more before destroying it, he was going to extraordinary lengths to make sure Peeta and I came out of this alive but why? Surely it can't just be because of our part in the rebellion, as for this favour, there's no guessing what that may be. For now all I know is that when those sixty seconds are up I need to get a weapon and supplies and make sure I head in the right direction, the tail of the cornucopia will be pointing to Peeta that will be my bearing. I am sure to be a main target for every one of those tributes, I wouldn't be surprised if they form alliances in order to make it easier to kill me, I will need to get away from there as fast as humanly possible then all I need to do is find water, find a river and follow it downstream and pray I can find him. I just hope my tube is already at the tail to give me an edge.

First things first though, I needed to talk to Haymitch and Peeta the problem is how can I talk to one without the other? I snap my fingers and all but run out my room, Plutarch had answered that question too, I just had to make sure it was possible for me to get up there. I ran to the glass division and without stopping rested my hand on it and began running alongside it vaguely aware of the confused looks on both Haymitch and Peeta's faces and I flew past them I rounded the corner and was faced with a long corridor which looked very familiar and there it was, right at the end, the door that led to the roof. As I reached it I allowed myself to slow down and examine it more closely. The division was right in the middle of the door, preventing it from opening.

Sighing I turned to rest my head on the wall and closed my eyes to collect myself before my anger at Plutarch burst through and I lost it, how could he let such a simple thing like this prevent Peeta and I from being reunited? I pushed myself back from the wall and punched it channeling all of my anger into that one action before turning round. I looked up only to be greeted by a very concerned Peeta with his hand pressed up against the glass, pained that he can't get to me to comfort me.

_I'm sorry, I'm fine._ I mouth forcing a smile. He doesn't buy it for one second but lets it go since there's nothing he can do. I grab my pen and paper and begin scribbling feverently on it, why can't he see why I'm so angry and frustrated, surely he recognizes that door. I hold it up to him and let him read.

_Do you not recognize that door? I bet if we can get through it the roof won't be divided._ A look of realization flitted across his face before it was swiftly replaced by thorough determination as he began writing a response.

_We have to get through that door, but how? It opens outwards and the division is in the way._

_That's what I was thinking._ I wrote in reply but as I held it up to him it was as if all the pieces had suddenly fitted together. Dropping the note I walked right up to the door, rested the palm of my hand on it and gave it a gentle push. To my satisfaction is swung open in the process allowing both Peeta and I access to the roof, with a triumphant grin on my face I bolted through the door and began to climb the stairs two at a time fighting the urge to turn and throw myself at Peeta, we had to get on the roof before we spoke. I could hear him behind me and was glad he wasn't yelling my name or telling me to slow down and stop. I ran straight through the second door and spun just in time as Peeta burst through the door and instantly had me in a bone crushing hug. I burrowed my face in his chest as he did in my hair.


	18. Chapter 18

So sorry for the lack of updates, I know I said I would post one everyday till I was up to date with where i currently am in the story. unfortunately I have my third year dissertation deadline in three weeks and having to write 20,000 for that as well so my mind is completely taken up with that and so uploading the chapters completely slips my mind... I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will try my best to remember to upload the next chapter tomorrow!

As usual please review and let me know what you think of the story so far!

Chapter Eighteen

"I thought I would never be able to do this again." He breathed moments later.

"Me either."I mumble into his chest.

"I can't believe how cruel Paylor is being, letting us see one another but not talk or touch."

"Do you think she has done it to everyone?" I ask.

"Most probably." He replies, though I can tell he even doubts his response. After this I wouldn't put it past her to do this to us and us alone. I lean back slightly and look up at him causing him to smile and lean down to kiss my forehead. We stand there just staring at each other for an immeasurable amount of time, neither if us wanting this moment to end, Peeta breaks the silence,

"What made you think about the roof?" Crap! Didn't think about that.

"I, don't really know. It sort of just came to me." I lied, dropping my gaze and talking into his chest preventing him from spotting my blatant lie.

"Well I'm glad it did, I was too consumed in my self-pity to even consider this." He pulled me closer and I found the courage to smile up at him and lightly brushed my lips to his.

"And there's me thinking that you were the logical one! I usually do things before thinking through the consequences." I chide in an attempt to make light of the situation. He laughs once before pulling me even closer.

"The centre is bugged, be careful what you discuss with Haymitch." I blurt out.

"How?" He begins to ask but I cut him off, I was on a roll now.

"I just do, please don't ask, I can't say. Just, trust me." I rush, I hated lying to him, not being able to tell him the full story. "I can explain all after the games. Please? I know how difficult it is after everything that's happened for you to just believe me and trust me." I all but beg as I begin to hyperventilate at the thought of him losing his mind with me.

"Shhh, It's OK." He sooths as he lifts a hand to my cheek, I lean into it and close my eyes just enjoying the feel of his fingers of my skin.

"I have a bit of a plan for the games." I whisper, my eyes still closed.

"What is it?" He asks, hope filling his voice.

"Assuming we are both in the same arena, which I guess we will be since they will be wanting us to find each other." I pause and take a shaky deep breath before continuing. "We will both find a river. There's usually only one right? I'm pretty sure you will recognise it." I add before slapping my hand over my mouth, he shouldn't be allowed to know that. He nods acknowledging my slip up and indicating that I should continue.

"If you follow it upstream and I follow it downstream we will have a fifty fifty chance of finding each other. We don't know how big the arena is, at least if we don't find each other we will both stand more of a chance at staying alive?" He takes my face in his hands and kisses me before pulling back with the stupidest grin on his face I had seen since the day he found out I was pregnant with Fin.

"I know you are hiding something from me, but I won't press it. I trust you." He adds before I have time to protest. "This could just work you know. If we can both at least make it to the final eight they will have to draw us together won't they? Bt I have a feeling you know exactly what's going on and that finding this river and following it will lead us to each other quickly, giving us the best possible chance of survival right?" I smile up at him once more at his quickness.

"Exactly, I don't know if we can full trust it but what other chance do we have? I will know if it was right as soon as we make it to the arena, OK?" This time it's his turn to smile, his perfect white smile, the smile that's only reserved for me.

"Finally I have something to look forward to, knowing I will see you again after this, that we will make it out and everything will be fine."

"We stand the best chance now." He repeats.

"I guess so." I agree.

"Katniss?" Peeta asks after a couple of moments.

"Hmm?" I answer lazily.

"Do you think they will have Mockingjays in the arena this time?" This time it's my turn to pull away from him and frown, where was he going with this train if thought?

"I don't know, it's plausible. I mean they have been in the past two arenas haven't they?" He absentmindedly nods in agreement clearly still deep in thought.

"We need a signal, a tune of some sorts..." He begins before pausing, locking my grey seam eyes with his wonderful deep blue merchant eyes and whistling a simple three note tune which I promptly repeat back at him. "We would be able to use it to let the other know where abouts we were, guide each other in the right direction." I playfully ruffle his hair.

"So you are the logical one after all! And there was me thinking our roles had reversed!"

"I was lulling you into a false sense of security." He laughs causing me to laugh, the first time in what felt like years. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him down to my level though this backfires as he winds his arms behind my back before he straightens up lifting me off my feet. I begin to protest but my lips are suddenly occupied and all I can do is smile into the kiss. We break away and he sets me back on my feet without letting me go, I once again bury my head into his neck and smile.

"Our own Mockingjay tune." I muse, it seems that now our heads have had time to clear the great ideas seem to keep coming. For some strange reason I can't wait for the arena and to see what Paylor throws at us.

I know we will be able to make it through this, the girl on fire and the boy with the bread, finally one, finally working together as a team.

Rolling over, eyes still closed as I try to hold on to the rapidly fading dream, knowing these are the dreams and memories i will need to hold onto in the upcoming weeks. I stretch my arm out across the bed, feeling for a body i know will not be there. For the first time in a good few weeks i finally managed to get a good nights sleep knowing I am still able to talk to to Peeta, knowing all hope isn't lost. Just at the thought of his name has me jumping out of bed and bolting out of my room, I stop inches away from the glass and let out the breath I didn't even know I was holding.

There at the table with Haymitch is Peeta. They look to be deep in conversation but in seeing me they stop mid sentence and both wave, apparently our moods are rubbing off on him, our optimism, our hope.

As they turn back to their conversation I take the opportunity to slip back into my room and take a much deserved shower. Undressing I turn on the water, blindly press a couple of buttons from the vast control panel and step in, sit down, close my eyes and allow the hot steamy water flow over me.

I snap my eyes open and taken my surroundings, what happened? where am i?

I'm sat on the floor, watch rushing over me, pristine white tiles surround me, then I remember. The shower. In the next second I'm on my feet and grabbing a towel as I wrap it round me and heading back into my room. A quick glance at the clock tells me I've been in there for just over an hour, great.

I open my wardrobe and assess what stupid outfits Paylor has chosen for me to wear this time only to reveal black trousers, black fitted top and a black jacket all accented with red and orange. This wardrobe was not chosen by Paylor, this has Cinna written all over it. Cinna. I sigh and hold back the tears that threaten to fall, he must have had this made before he was killed, along with all the other dresses and outfits. I vowed to myself that I would not let all those who died to have died in vain, I promised myself that I would keep the games from ever returning, that all of Panem would be able to live in peace and without fear for their lives or their children's lives. For this Paylor must die, but first I must get Peeta and I out alive.

"Peeta." I whisper as I pull on my assigned clothes, he must be wondering where I have got to. I quickly check my reflection in the full length mirror before I turn and head back towards the open door and the glass wall.

I round the corner and see Peeta and Haymitch in a full blown argument, Peeta looks to be completely freaking out, he keeps running his hands through his hair and waving his arms around manically, gesturing to the staircase and then to the glass wall. He's worried, scared, about me I guess. I'm the only one who could get him that worried, and no wonder he's worried, I've been gone for over an hour without any explanation in the training centre. I close my eyes and allow myself time to tether my thoughts before I start panicking and losing myself, something I know I can't afford to do.

I press my hand up against the glass and wait, it's all I can do, wait until he notices I'm here, that I'm okay. I wait for what feels like forever neither of them noticing me.

"Tributes," Plutarch's voice rings over the speakers stopping them in their tracks, both freeze and tilt their heads towards the speakers giving the announcement their undivided attention, "training will commence in 30 minutes for those of you who wish to participate. Teams 1 through 12 will be required on floor minus one and tributes 13 through 24 will be in the basement. The training room will be available from eight till midnight for the next three days, interviews will not occur this year and there will be no training scores, for those of you who know how the games used to work your mentors will be interviewed and expected to sell you and your partner for sponsors. Once or should I say if you find your other half you will both be able to receive sponsor gifts but again that will we provided your mentor does a good job at selling you both. Good luck,and may the odds be ever in your favour!"

I see Haymitch look over to me, saying something to Peeta before he turns around and runs to me pressing his hand to mine.

"I thought something had happened to you." I manage to make out him saying.

"I'm fine, just fell asleep again." I say back while gesturing to try and get it across easier. I see him breathe a sign of relief before turning back to Haymitch,

I stand there just watching as they continue with their conversation though soon turn away frustrated at not being able to hear what they are saying I begin to head towards the stairway and silently make my way up to the roof but instead of opening to door to go out to the roof I shimmy my way through the gap and silently head back down the other side. Noiselessly I move into a comfortable place where I can sit, see and listen to their plans without them knowing I'm there.

"I don't want to go to training, what's the point Haymitch? Everyone knows our skills, our weaknesses. I am still as strong as I was in the last games, I still lift those bags of flour everyday, can weild a knife and am pretty good with a bow not to mention Katniss still knows how to use multiple weapons why should we train?"

"You may be clever boy but sometimes you can be so thick!" Snaps Haymitch.

"You don't want to be down there to practise no, you don't need to, but you should go down there at least once each to see what the other tributes have to offer, make alliances, work out others strengths and weaknesses."

"I guess you're right, better get over and done with then."

"Yeah you both need to, both of you should go down together, you will be able to spend some time getting a plan together as well."

"We have a plan." Snaps Peeta. "We always have a plan, you should know that!"

"Course you do."

"Sorry Haymitch, I just miss her, you know I struggle to sleep without her near even after all these years." I can hear the pain in his voice, this games is again going to be tougher on him then it is on me. I take this time to make myself known and peer around the corner only to be greeted with the back of Peetas head. Once again I notice Haymitch has seen me so I out my finger to my lips signalling for him to be quiet and not acknowledge I'm there.

"I know you do boy, I know." He says carrying on with their conversation. I took this opportunity to make my way behind him. "You must find her and stick together. Is there anything you can use as a token to make sure you can keep grip on reality? I know your attacks have been much less and you haven't had any in years the experience of being back in the arena will it a strain on you."

As soon as Haymitch finishes I reach up and gently place one hand over Peetas mouth and use the other to turn him round. I smiles and stifle a laugh as he jumps from me startling him.

'Hey' I mouth as I take my hand off his mouth.

His smile is unmistakably full of glee and relief before he pulls me into a bone crushing hug of whic I have to Tao his back before he releases me.

"Peeta? Do you have anything?" Prompts Haymitch, oh right, the y could be listening to their conversation.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes sorry Haymitch, I was er, thinking." Peeta lies, obviously cottoned on to the fact that they could be listening in. "I have a couple of things in mind but I think the best thing would be a letter or note from Katniss. I know it sounds cheesy almost but a note written on a piece of cloth that I could wrap round my wrist I think would really help me." He replies without taking his eyes off me.

"Very well, I shall arrange that for you." He replies before turning on his heel and leaving the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter! Please can I have some more feedback on how you all think this story is going? What you guys think should happen or what you don't want to happen? I am now up to chapter 25 and writing another chapter over the weekend so if you want to be up to date with where i am now all I ask is for another 10 reviews before I will post the next chapter! Then within the week we should be all up to date with where I am with it!**

**thanks!**

Chapter nineteen

KPOV

"Good luck." I mutter to Peeta as they place the tracker in our arms. We were sat next to each other in the hovercraft before we would be transferred to two smaller ones to reach the arenas.

"I'll see you soon, just remember that." He replies whilst taking my hand and squeezing it three times. That simple small gesture that says so many things. I take a moment to savour his touch knowing that I would not get this moment again for days, maybe weeks, maybe ever. That one thought has me fighting back tears, I cannot afford to this like that, showing that kind of weakness will get me killed. Focusing all my attention on Peeta I turn and look him straight in the eye.

"I'll remember." I say, forcing a smile which he mirrors.

"Tributes, this is where you must part ways. Loved ones, your harnesses have now been unlocked, if you would like to follow me." States a peacekeeper breaking the silence. Every other seat was now unoccupied as half of the tributes got up out of their seats and said goodbye to their other half. I didn't focus on any as before I had a chance Peeta was there giving me one last fierce kiss goodbye.

"You're going to need this." I say as he pulls away. I place a small sealed envelope in his hands as the peacekeeper orders him out with the others.

"I love you." He mouths as he's ushered away.

"Always." I reply though I'm unsure if he heard it.

As soon as the doors are closed again we are off. I don't allow myself to look at any of the remaining tributes, instead I sit there eyes closed and think, just think, about everything, my home, my family, but most of all what I am going to do at the Cornucopia.

Do I run or do I stay and fight?

Most of the tributes there will have had experience killing and I will be high on their hit list but at the same time if I do run I will be deemed a coward and won't have any provisions. I need a bow, or at least some knives, a bag with something, anything I might be able to use to survive. Even some wire or a plastic sheet is better than nothing. At least then I will be able to hunt and that's better than nothing. If that happens I will just have to be like Foxface and be evasive. Then again if I stay and fight, there's a great risk of me getting injured and then I won't be able to fight later on, and that's if I even make it out of there alive, I will be everyone primary target, taking out the girl on fire will drastically increase their chances of winning.

Although many of the mentors are my friends and want me out alive no matter what the cost and I have heard a little from Peeta about what they have been telling their tributes, that I will not be a big threat, that I have lost all my skills and so they would be better off just leaving me to die from starvation, though how much of that the tributes bought I do not know and moreover if they have communicated that to the tributes in this circle I do not know.

No.

It will just have to depend on where I am placed around the Cornucopia I decide.

If I am on the opposite side to the way I need to go I will run through pick up and cutting down anything and anyone in my path, I will be ruthless. But if I am on the side I need to head, I will grab as many provisions as I need and run, run and not stop until I am far away from there. The further I run when I am well rested the closer I get to Peeta, and that is my primary aim, we are both good as individuals but over the past ten years we have become like hunting partners. Like how Gale and I used to be, able to hunt, know each other's whereabouts without looking and watch out for each other. Together we weren't good, together we would be pretty much unstoppable pre-empting each other's movements, we would be able to keep each other safe and alert. Something we will need to make it out of this one alive.

"Tributes, you will follow the two peacekeepers to your room to prepare for launch." Come's a voice over the speaker system as our harnesses are unlocked. I sit and wait for everyone else to file out, watching everyone intently trying to gauge their thoughts on how they are going to handle the initial fight. I nitice that there are a group of four that walk out close to each other, glancing at each other and not bothering to keep a respectable distance between them.

These will be the ones I will need to keep an eye on and avoid if I can. I recognise three of them Katelyn, the one I picked out as being a career, the man with orange hair and Marcus, I believe he was called along with another woman who looked to be in her early thirties, the one Peeta said he recognised, he never did explain how he thought he knew a women from two I muse. The final was another man I don't recognize him from the reaping though he must have been there, he must have been one of the ones I tuned out for, coal black mid length, un-kept hair with unforgiving near black eyes. Not a group of people I would never like to meet in a dark night. I roll my eyes at my thoughts. Of course I will be meeting most of these people on a dark night, in the middle of a forest or wherever, alone.

I finally get up, leaving a reasonable distance between me and the others and follow the last two peacekeepers down a long dark corridor I know only too well. They finally stop outside a door opening it before stepping aside allowing me to enter before closing the door. On the wall in front of me is a large digital counter, I have three minutes before I have to in the tube to take me into the arena. Taking a deep breath to calm myself I look around and notice a clothing bag hung up in the far corner of the room. I unzip it and quickly change.

Glancing at the clock forty seconds to wait, this time I'm alone. No Cinna to tell me that he'd bet on me, no hug, just the sound of the countdown and my breathing to keep me company.

Thirty seconds.

I slowly walk over to the glass tube designed to drop me into the arena and I find myself once again thankful for my clothing, light but durable, waterproof yet warm, this should serve me well.

Twenty seconds.

I step into the tube and close my eyes, calming myself, preparing myself to take in my surroundings. I will have just sixty seconds to make my decision.

Ten seconds.

I make sure my jackets it fully zipped up and my sleeves are rolled up to give me maximum maneuverability.

Five seconds.

I fumble with the locket hanging around my next and hold it tight. "I will find you Peeta." I whisper as the tube slides shut and locks itself behind me before the plate starts to move me upwards.


	20. Chapter 20

thanks for all the positive reviews guys! heres chapter twenty as promised :) glad everyones enjoying it... lets see if we can get another 10 reviews for this chapter as well!

Chapter Twenty

PPOV

"Good luck" She mutters to me as she winces from the tracker a peacekeeper had just placed into her arm. I reach around our harnesses and take her small, fragile hand in mine.

"I'll see you soon, just remember that." I reply as I squeeze her hand three times and I know without words that she has understood what that gesture means, that I love her, that I always will but also that I know that we will see each other again, that we are to find the river and follow it, that we will see each other again and to remind her of our signal that we will whistle every morning at sunrise to see if we are close to each other. So many meanings from this one little thing, something we can use in the arena, a way of communication without the whole of Panem hearing us. She turns her body towards me as she looks me square in the eye with such an intense gaze I can't even think about looking away.

"I'll remember." She whispers as she forces a pained smile which I can't help but mirror.

"Tributes, this is where you must part ways. Loved ones, your harnesses have now been unlocked, if you would like to follow me." States a peacekeeper breaking the silence. I get up as does half the occupants of the hovercraft and place myself right in front of Katniss crouching down, placing my body between us and any onlookers. Before she can comprehend what is happening around us I have her in a fierce passionate kiss. I rest my forehead on hers, reluctantly pulling away.

"You're going to need this." She says as she slips a small sealed envelope in my hands before covering them with her own. I barely acknowledge the peacekeeper who is ordering me out with the others.

"I love you." I mouth to her as the nearest peacekeeper is now guiding me out as if I didn't already know where to go. I just reach the door when I hear the feint voice of Katniss.

"Always." I smile as I board and take my seat in the smaller hovercraft, her voice still ringing in my ears. I close my eyes and try to hold onto the sound of her voice, picturing her wonderful grey eyes, long brown hair and her perfect smile. This is the image I will need to bring into my mind at the end of every day; her image will be the one that will prevent me from having a flashback.

Before I know it the door to the hovercraft is being opening and our harnesses are being unlocked.

"If you would like to follow your peacekeepers, they will lead you to your rooms where your shoots will be for access to the arena."

I allow myself to be the steered in the direction of the wrought iron door which I have seen only once before and hoped I would never see again. I open the door and step inside as the door as slammed shut behind me.

"How are you?" Asks Haymitch. Haymitch why is he here? I thought he needed to be back in the capitol.

"What?" Is all I manage to get out before he stops me.

"Boy, there is something I needed to let you know before you go in, ok? I figured you could do without my help in the first couple of hours of the games. It's not as if I would be able to get anything to you before then anyway." He paused, hesitating causing me to frown. "Here." He finishes handing me a slip of paper. Why? Surely he could just tell me? Oh, right, I think. Microphones and cameras. Now he's beginning to make sense. I open it up, taking care to shield it as best I can from viewers.

Bread.

That's all it said just that one word.

Bread.

What? For someone who was meant to be helping me Haymitch just loved to be cryptic, never giving a straight warning. I guess he needs to be to be sure only I can understand making it even more difficult. Crumpling the note up in my hand I look up and frown at him but he just shakes his head. Right, just something else for me to think about while I'm trying to keep myself alive, trying to find her, killing other people while not getting killed, trying to find the river.

She knows something and I must trust her, she has been given some information. If she says for me to find a river she must know that I will recognize where I am. There is only one place I would recognize from the games. Our first arena.

I close my eyes and try to visualize the arena. If I am there I will need to head straight into the forest, to the right of the lake that, would lead me to the river. Then all I would need to do is follow it up. I would have a constant water supply, a reasonable chance at hunting, no one would be able to track me is I walked in the water and somewhere to take shelter at all times. I just hope we would find one another before something happens to one of us.

I look down at the wooden table where my clothing has been neatly folded, as I run my handed over the fabric I notice something on the table. An engraving that I must have drawn just minutes before I entered our first games.

'I love you Katniss.' The funny thing is, I don't even remember doing this. I must have been so focused on the games, on saving her that I didn't even notice what I was doing.

I push the thought to the back of my mind as I pull on my clothes for the games. Black and green just the colours I would need, I hope. Just as I bent down to tie my laces of my boots the voice came over the speakers announcing thee was 30 seconds till the games would begin. I take a deep breath and hurriedly tie the other lace.

Twenty seconds.

I slowly walk to my tube waiting in the far corner of the room and step inside.

Ten seconds.

"You'll do fine Boy." I smile back at my mentor this is as much as a good luck and stay safe I'll ever get from Haymitch.

Five seconds.

"Look after our kids, please." I ask to which he just nods as the glass door slides and locks onto place imprisoning me within. I place one hand on the glass, the other automatically goes to my neck, to where my locket hung from a gold chain, identical to Katniss'.

'I will find you. I will find a river and follow it. I will protect you.' I think over and over again as the plate begins to rise.


	21. Chapter 21

We're finally about to go into the games! I hope you guys enjoy this! From now on I will be alternating from Peeta to Katniss so you know what is going on with both of them! Please Review and give any criticisms you may have!

Chapter twenty-two

KPOV

For a couple of seconds I'm in complete darkness, I look up to see a small circle of light that I am slowly approaching, I focus on it to allow my eyes the maximum amount of time to adjust to the brightness. It only takes a minute until my hair begins to be blown around in the light breeze of the arena.

My eyes take a second to adjust to the brightness of the sun I blink a couple of times to allow them to focus, when they do I have just fifty-five seconds to take in my surroundings.

My eyes do a general sweep of the immediate area, were in a ruined city and I find that all tributes are standing each on an individual one story building, including myself surrounding the central cornucopia which is at ground level. There are no ladders or anything that I can see to the front of the buildings to help us get directly off but I see a stairwell to the back of each of the tributes buildings and I know I'll have one on mine without needing to turn around. This route will take me too much time, cost me precious seconds I don't have. I am after all going to be the primary target for every tribute here. I judge the drop to be around five metres, I've fallen further than that out of a tree. At least now I know how to fall properly without hurting myself, I think dryly.

As soon as the time comes I will run, and jump straight off the building. If I roll when I hit the floor I will minimize damage to myself and be able to keep the forward momentum. Which way is the Cornucopia facing I ask myself, towards me, great. The mouth is facing me, that means I have to pass through the centre and out the other side. Something I was hoping to avoid at all costs. The city spills out on all directions seemingly never ending though this I know to be wrong. In one of these directions will be a forest.

Forty seconds.

I focus on the land beyond the tail of the Cornucopia and there in the distance just as the buildings finish I can see it, green. A forest, the forest. Peeta will be in there somewhere. That is where I need to head. This is a big arena I note judging it to be a good ten miles. I'll be able to run that in a couple of hours with the right conditions. I don't even take my time to look behind me and see what is there, I know the direction I am going.

Thirty seconds.

I assess the goodies the capitol have left around and in the mouth of the Cornucopia. I judge it to be a good 50 metre run from our buildings to the centre, I would say the clearing was roughly the same size as the town square in 12. The take in the weapons and items closest to me and the ones I will need to go for. Where are the weapons? I scan the pathway I am going to take and spot a medium sized bag, that must contain something of use, I think to myself, I will easily be able to get there first. I need to find a bow or a set of knives, something I can use from a distance.

Twenty seconds.

I am unable to see any weapons spread out, they are all in the mouth, do I go for them? Do I risk leaving the Cornucopia without any form of defense or do I just hope that any bags and items I manage to pick up will be enough? I begin to panic, my eyes snapping around the ground hoping I have missed something that's when I see it. Just in the corner of my roof, my life line. A set of arrows. Not just one though. Two. Two sheaths but no bow in sight. The arrows are on the back or a bag from what I can make out and I know now that Plutarch is looking out for me. I don't even hesitate in my decision, I will pick it up. I can make a bow. This is my lifeline.

Ten seconds.

"Peeta!" I gasp as I hear an explosion in the distance as I immediately think the worst, someone has lost their balance on their podium or have left it before the sixty seconds is up. Someone is already dead before the games have even begun, what if it's Peeta? What if he's lost his balance with his leg? I force myself to think straight, of course it wouldn't be Peeta, this is his third time in the games, he knows the rules. He would have kept his balance even with his leg. I just hope he will be able to run fast enough away from the initial fight.

I look around at the other tributes and I see the dread that must have been all over my face mirrored on theirs. One of these tributes have already lost their reason to fight, a daughter, a sister, a lover. I smile at them as they look over at me, just rubbing salt into their wounds, they know as well as me that that cannon was not for Peeta but that they had a one in twenty three chance of it being their partner. I turn my head back to the Cornucopia and watch as the counter ticks down the final seconds.

Three.

I briefly close my eyes and allow myself one last deep breath to calm myself and collect my thoughts. I have made my decision. If we can both make it through this initial blood bath we will both be fine. That is all I need to focus on now is surviving this.

Two.

One.

As soon as it reaches zero I am sprinting towards the edge of my building snagging up my arrows and hooking them onto my back and throwing myself off the building, circling my arms in an attempt to keep myself upright. Within a matter of seconds my feet are hitting the floor and I am allowing myself to role, breaking my fall before rising to me feet and sprinting at full speed towards the mouth of the Cornucopia. I catch a glimpse of many of the tributes hovering on their roofs, too afraid to jump, _at least that narrows down the number I will have to fight off to get through this _fight, I think so myself as I will my legs forward. I stoop to grab another bag and throw it hap hazardly on my back.

Unable to locate my bow, I pull an arrow out of its sheath ready to use it as a close range weapon as I run straight into the mouth of the Cornucopia. Grabbing a third bag, praying this one may contain some weapons I round the mouth and run straight into another tribute. Without any hesitation I block their punch and stab them straight in the neck, their strangled scream is silenced with their swift death, covering myself in blood as they fall against me, dead. I push the lifeless body into my next attacker and run. If I can avoid it, only one death will be by my hand today. Before I know it I am on the edge of the ring. I take one last look behind me to make sure I am not being followed and suddenly I am tackled, my arrow flying from my hand as a crash to the floor, an uncomfortably heavy weight baring down on me. Instinctively I flip the tribute onto their back and pin them to the dusty ground. I recognize this tribute to be one of Gales, Carmen I think her name was. Not very talented, not one I needed to keep an eye out for. Her striking blue eyes remind me of Peeta. She begins to beg for her life but I know I cant have much time, although many of the tributes will have either scattered or be fighting still It will only be a matter of time before they notice me and come after me.

"I'm sorry." I mutter as my resolve begins to falter. I don't waste any time as I pull the knife from her own hands and slit her throat giving her as painless death as I can. I swiftly close her eyes and remove any weapons and bags she had an take off at a steady. I must get to the edge fo the city before night fall I think. That's my only source of water. The only place I will feel safe. Well, as safe as I can feel when I know every person in this arena will be out to kill me. I glance behind just to make sure I am not being followed and smile to myself as I take off making sure I maintain in the same direction as a weave around seemingly never ending rows on houses.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for pointing out that I had managed to post the same chapter twice!**

**Here's the next one! Almost caught up with where I am now, only three more to go then we are up to date and then unfortunately the updates will be most frequently at once a week until after my deadlines and exams.**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**PPOV**

For a couple of seconds I'm in complete darkness, I look up to see a small circle of light that I am slowly approaching, I focus on it to allow my eyes the maximum amount of time to adjust to the brightness. It only takes a minute until I can feel the light breeze from the arena on my cheeks.

My eyes take a second to adjust to the brightness of the sun I blink a couple of times to allow them to focus, when they do I have just fifty-five seconds to take in my surroundings. I know exactly where we are. I had already predicted this arena, they hadn't even bothered to sort out the holding chambers to make sure that I couldn't have worked it out beforehand. Or was that meant to be left there, as a clue, to help me work out where I would be? To give me even more of an advantage? I am on the far side of the Cornucopia from where I need to go. I know this arena like the back of my hand, I could navigate it with my eyes closed. This arena has been etched in my mind, in my memory, it has been the stem of so many of my nightmares and now I am going to have to live through them all in the space of a couple of weeks. I have the lake to my back the heath land that was once thresh's domain to my left. I must run to my right and into the woods. The river isn't far from here at all, maybe a day's walk so half a day at this stage of the games I should be able to run most of it.

Forty seconds.

I will need supplies though. Some form of weapon. I scan my immediate area for something of use that's when I see it. The hilt of a knife glinting in the sun, just visible under a bag less than five metres from me, that's exactly what I need. That is where I will go first. I look at the tributes to my left and right, and breathe a sigh of relief, neither of them appear to be younger than me and both are male. I will take both of them out if they run into the fight.

Twenty seconds.

I tuck in my locket and zip up my jacket to prevent it from getting in my way when I start fighting for my life. Three people down from me is the little girl from ten, I had been watching her all week, she appeared to be around 13, long dark hair which was tied back into a slick bun. She played with something her hand, something metel as it glistened in the morning sun. the next couple of seconds happened so fast I didn't have any time to react.

Ten seconds

Suddenly she lost grip of her charm and begun frantically snatching it as she tried to regain grip as it got further and further out of her grip. I began to let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as she grabbed the charm but it was too late, she had lost her balance and the worst happened. It all happened so quickly that time seemed to stand still, at this point everyone's attention was on this young girl as she swung her arms around in a feeble attempt to maintain her balance before the unavoidable happened at she stepped off her plate. Instinctively I crouch and cover my ears as the bombs are set off surrounding her. I don't even hear a scream before mud and her remains are blown sky high showering half of the tributes. I suddenly think of Katniss, will she have heard that? Will she be distracted thinking it was me? No. I tell myself. She would know that I wouldn't be that careless, that I have done this twice before and survived, that I wouldn't fall at the first hurdle.

I look around at the tributes expressions, everyone is shocked, this has only ever happened once before and many of the tributes will have been too young to remember, the only reason I know is from watching numerous games back in the days before the third quarter quell. I glance at the counter and do a quick sweep of the other tributes, no one is paying attention to the time! Everyone is still recovering from the shock of it all! This is my chance I watch the counter tick down the final seconds.

Three.

Two.

One.

I smile to myself and sprint forward driving my feet into the disturbed soil. Within a second I'm sweeping up the knife and hurling the bag onto my back before driving myself forward towards the forests I stoop down and grab a loaf of bread before coming face to face with another tribute.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty-four

KPOV

I keep running not daring to look back, the blood bath was behind me, I just begun focusing on the forest which was somewhere close. It should be possible to make it there before sun set, I would just need to keep up this pace and hope that the temperature of the day increase much more than it was now.

I was used to the heat, living in district 12, hunting most days and from those endless days of training but I knew I couldn't push myself too hard, exhaustion would do me no good in this, the hotter it gets the more water I will need and without knowing how long it will be before I am able to find a stream, lake or river I need to conserve my energy or risk becoming dehydrated, a feeling I remember all too well from my first games.

Knowing I wasn't being followed I just kept going I begun to slow to a steady jog i could keep up until night fall if I needed. Weaving around the buildings making sure to maintain the same path using the shadows casting down from the buildings to do this.

Glancing up at the sun through the gap in the buildings I see that it is about midday, I must have been running for about 3 hours, in the cool morning air though this hasn't been a problem though in the heat of the midday sun I slow to a swift walk before coming to a complete stop, I need to conserve my energy. How far have I gone?

I scale the side of the nearby building, not wanting to enter for fear of what might be dwelling within, crouching on the roof I pull off the three bags including my sheath and look back down across the roofs of the buildings. In the distance I can see the feint glisten of the Cornucpoia. Turning around I can clearly see the tree line in the near distance. I should be able to get there before nightfall and if I'm honest with myself I don't fancy spending the night in this place, knowing the majority of the tributes will have seen me take off and follow. I sit down, leaning against the wall of the roof begin to sort through my supplies.

That's when the cannons begin to fire.

I sit there motionless counting, I figure this is the cannon count for both games as the death count reaches twenty. I sit there waiting for more and count another seven cannons.

Twenty-seven dead, that makes just twenty-one left. I wonder how many are left in pairs? How many are left from my fight? If I had to guess, I'd say more are alive from Peeta's end than mine. As far as I was aware I was one of the few who had actually fled the bloodbath, most of them being experienced killers will be eager to fight and kill of as many opposition as they can.

I sit there and empty the contents of the three bags on the ground in front of me. Dried berries, beef strips, a small loaf of bread, some powder which I assume to me some form of food and some crackers. This should be able to keep me going for a couple of days, at least until I reach the trees, there will be no food in this area of the games, nothing that is safe to eat anyway.

I pack these away in one of the bags and go about assessing the rest of the contents, among the fairly large amount of supplies, a sleeping bag, a coil wire, some string, matches, a set of four knifes, bringing my total up to five, a jacket, some basic first aid supplies, three water flasks, one of which is full and some iodine tablets. A good haul I think to myself as I start to select the things I will keep with me. Efficiently packing my bags back up I manage to fit everything into just one bag, the largest of the three though I still stuff the other bag inside too just in case I come across some game. I strap one of the five knives to my belt and another to the outside of my ankle for easy access if I need it.

Once that is all packed up I turn my attention back to the sheath of arrows, counting them I see there are 30, that should be plenty. At the bottom of the sheath there is a small metal rod about the length of my arm. Is this my bow?

Seeing a button on the side, I grip it tightly in my hand holing it away from me and push it, almost instantly the metal begins to fold out revealing a slick highly durable bow. I smile to myself, perfect. This is perfect. Great for storage, I can have it on my belt within easy access without having to take up one of my hands whilst climbing or running. Someone has given this a lot of thought and a silently thank Plutarch once again for his help.

I slide an arrow out of the sheath and notch it in place. Kneeling up I draw back the string and take sight. It feels just right in my grasp, like it was built specifically for me, and it probably was. I attach it to my belt and practice a couple of times in releasing it swiftly. Easy.

Kneeling forward I settle my bag and my sheath of arrows on my back before checking the nearby roofs for an ambush, I am just about the stand, exposing myself when, out of the corner of my eye I spot a shard of metal glinting in the sun. Swiftly I pull out my bow and draw an arrow from my back, having it notched within seconds. I creep to the corner of the roof bow loaded and half draw in front of me, unsure if they have seen me. I slowly raise my head above the line of the stone peering over the to the adjacent building where the glinting came from just as I think the coast is clear and it was just a fragment of my imagination I see the top of someone's head, clearly they had seen my and are waiting to attack, they just aren't low enough. I can see the tips of jet black hair spiking up directly in front of me, I kneel up and take aim, drawing back my arrow I sit there and wait.

Minutes later the tuft disappears right before they jump to their feet and throw a knife which slices the muscle on the top of my arm just as I let loose my arrow. Thankfully my arrow hits home, right in the chest and my opponent topples off the building and into the street below. Dropping to my knees I wrap my hand around my now bleeding cut and clamp my arm to my side trying to prevent too much blood loss, that's when the cannon fires, confirming my kill. I swiftly shrug off my backpack and route through till I find my first aid kit, flicking it open I find a roll of bandages.

Grabbing one I pull off my coat and roll my sleeve, exposing the deep long cut of my left arm I mop up the blood with my sleeve, trying to stop the gush of blood now flowing down my arm and onto the floor. As fast and as neatly as I can I wrap the bandage down my arm sloppily tying it off. I don't think I've lost that much blood but I will have to take it slower. My bandages will need changing and the wound cleaning tomorrow morning, if I live that long the pessimistic side of my brain tells me as I pack back up my bag and make the decent back down to the street. Keeping my loaded bow in my hands I step over the tributes body and continue forward. Once I've moved far enough away from the dead tribute the familiar sounds of the hover craft comes and without looking back, I know what is going on and I have seen it too many times. I just simply pause and acknowledge it my slightly tilting my head to the sky and mouthing an 'I'm sorry' before moving to the shadows of the buildings.

Making sure I stuck to the shadows and, with a little more care this time I carried on towards the forest. Keeping up a brisk walk, fearful of the amount of blood I was currently losing, I knew my only hope right now was to make it to the forest, and fast. I needed to find some plant that would help. My mum always called is gummy grass, I could kind of understand why. You would roll it in your hands for a couple of minutes forcing it to secrete a sticky glue type substance. You then just needed to apply it to your cut and it will stop the bleeding before helping to bind the wound together.

As the sun begins the set I realize there is a very slim chance that i am going to make it to the woods tonight. I climb up the nearest building just as the sun begins to disappear beyond the horizon at my back. The forest is about a mile away. Do I risk being on the ground when darkness hits or do I settle for a night on the roof?

thanks for all the lovely reviews, it's great to know my writing is being appreciated! So, that was the next chapter... what does everyone think? :)


	24. Chapter 24

**So, we are finally up to date with where I am with the story! I had fun with this chapter...**

**What does everyone think? Review! I'm writing the next chapter as we speak!**

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**PPOV**

Instinctively I lift my left arm to block the incoming blow of the dagger poorly aimed at my head ducking and rolling out of their reach. Swiftly I get back to my feet my own knife in hand. We circle each other both attempting to gain an advantage; I take this opportunity to survey the area. Less than ten seconds have passed since I left my plate and gathered up my haul and only now was everyone else fleeing and beginning their own fight for their life. I circle round making sure I have my back to the sun in an attempt to partially blind him. It works the black hair of my attacker flops into their eyes momentarily blinding them and I seize the opportunity.

Without any hesitation I thrust my knife into his chest withdrawing it swiftly as the now dead tribute crumples to the ground with a light thud. I snatch up his knife and take a quick glance around at the other tributes, another is heading straight for me, I should've known that I was going to be a prime target here. Not wanting to kill anyone else I turn and make a bee line for the forest. It only takes me a matter of seconds to reach the cover of the trees.

"Peeta!" The tribute calls from behind me. What does she want? I think as I turn around knife in hand ready to attack. "I want us to be allies!" She shouts as she comes to an abrupt halt some five metres away from me. I take a look at her and notice that she has no weapons in her hands, only a bag and what looks like a weapons bag. I have less than a second to think about this. Do I trust her? Do I want someone else with me? Though do I really have a choice now? I can't leave her, she is so young. Ash blonde hair like my own, pearcing green eyes searching mine for any sign that I might attack her she's tiny and reminds me so much of Katniss. That determined stance, brave expression plastered on her face that is clearly hiding her deeper fear and emotions. I nod once. OK, letting her know that I accept her as an ally. She sighs a breath of relief and runs to join me on the edge of the clearing.

"You won't regret this Peeta, I promise. I'm a good hunter and I'm fast and small. All I want to do is see my dad one more time before I die." I frown at her but I don't have time to decipher her words. We are both in too much danger for that. I look back to ensure that I am moving in the right direction and that I am not being followed just in time to see the little girl with blonde hair cut down her opponent and I breathe a sigh of relief that she has lived to fight another day as she makes her way over to the other side of the clearing before swiftly disappearing in to the thick of the forest. I will not be the one to kill her, I promised Katniss, her sister on the other hand I remember and she is not a savory character. I just hope that she doesn't get to Katniss before I find her. As agile and smart as Katniss is, I know she will not stand a chance against her, especially if her brother was anyone to go by.

Taking this as a sign for me to get going too before I am spotted by another and end up making this group any greater than its two members I shift the weight of my packs and turn on my heel and run tightly gripping the slightly bloodied loaf of bread in my hand as I drive my heels into the mud and throw myself into the depths of the all too familiar forest.

"Come on!" I shout over my shoulder and briefly glance behind me to chanck that the young girl is following me, she is.

I run towards where I know water is. Run to where I know I will be safe, well, safe enough at least. The river is a good days walk, possibly at this stage in the games a couple of hours run and with the promise of water at the end of it I know I can afford to push myself to the limits and not worry about conserving any form of energy.

My best chances of survival will be to find this river, and follow it up stream towards the only person who can realistically look out for me, as I can for her. We need each other in order to survive and the longer we are apart the less chance we have of the both of us getting through this alive. Not only do we need to both survive this for each other we also have Rue and Fin to think about. They will be watching this throughout. Neither of us can look weak, they know that what we are doing is because we have to and not out of choice and to further show this to them I vow to myself to apologize and show my respect to any tribute who dies at my hand. This small gesture will send many signals to the capitol especially Paylor. She will not be allowed to get away with this. They may have committed crimes but how minor are some of these crimes that they have now been sentenced to death? Stealing some food to feed their family? Hunting out of bounds? All these things Katniss has done in her life as I have now hunted too. Does that now mean that Paylor wishes to punish people just because they are poor and can't afford their own food? No.

I promise myself that as soon as I am out of here Katniss and I will put an end to this once and for all and I have just the plan, provided Haymitch and the others are up for the challenge. For now though, I focus on the next couple of weeks ahead of me. It is going to be tough and long, we have double the number of tributes in here with us and the size of the arena must have at least doubled in size to make it more of a challenge or make it more impossible for us to find our other half. I continue running settling into a steady pace I know I will be able to maintain until I reach the river. Keeping my wits about me, keeping an eye out for any possible threats. At this moment in time I am glad to have the company, glad to have another pair of eyes to keep us safe though I know better than to trust this little girl. She may only be around fourteen but this is the hunger games and can turn the sweetest most innocent girls into cold hearted murderers. The one thing that keeps going through my mind is why she only wants to see her father before she dies, as if she had already given up. Why though? She has just as much chance, if not better odds at being down to the final eight. She's in a team. I remind myself to ask her about it at a later date. All I know for now is that I must keep us both going, the temperature here is rising substantially, more so than it ever did I the previous games and I find myself tiring quickly with the heat.

"We need to stop and rest Peeta. It's the midday sun. It's just too hot. We haven't found any water and we need to conserve our energy if we have any hope of finding Katniss and my father." The girl rasps from beside me. I nod and slow to a stop. Guilt washes over me as I look at the little girl. She is exhausted, silently running next to me not complaining just keeping up. Then I realize I don't even know her name, I just remember her to be from district 4, fishing. That's where those eyes are from.

"I'm sorry." I breath. I forgot we were a team, I should have been looking out for you, making sure that you were ok with the pace I was setting. Next time all you need to do is speak up please?" She nods so I continue. "What's your name?" I ask an duck my head ashamed for not knowing it.

"Ali, my dad is Marc, district 4."

"it's nice to meet you." I say with a half smile. "Let's have a look at what we have to work with here?" I suggest as I pull off my bag and settle it on the floor. Ali follows suit and allows herself to slide down a nearby tree till she is comfortable seated on the grassy floor in the shade. Just as I am sorting through our stash the cannons begin to fire. I glance at Ali who looks startled.

"It's just the cannons indicating how many have died." I reassure, in response she forces a smile and sets to helping me evenly sort our belongings.

Twenty-seven cannons in all, that leaves just twenty-one of us in the games. I wonder how many still have a cause to continue. I guess we won't know till tonight.

"How did you manage to get all this?" I question as I open her two bags. She has knives at least six from what i count, bread, crackers, berries, dried meat, two sleeping bags, four water canisters, matches, rope, a frist aid kit with plenty of fancy capitol medicine in it and most importantly a blanket. She just shrugs.

"It was easy. Everyone was so distracted with that other girl that they didn't pay attention to the count down. I ran off my plate at the same time you did. Grabbed as much as I could before turning to try and find you. I saw you just as you pulled your knife out of the black haired tribute from district 7, team 8 or something weren't they? I saw you see me but you turned and headed for the forest. Gale, my mentor, though I guess you already know that said for me to team up with you, that you will need my help. So that's what I did."

She must see the confusion on my face as she continues. "I don't expect to come out of here alive, nore does my father and we are both OK with that, all we ask is that we see each other again before we die." She finishes before taking my hands in hers slighly pressing something cold and metal into my palm. I lock eyes with her as she does this and I see the look Katniss usually gives me as if to say for your eyes only. As she draws her hands away again I am careful to close my hands and get stuck back into sorting the bags. I put my hand into one of the bags and open it up to have a glance at what it is and I recognize it almost instantly.

A Mockingjay pin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

**Things have just got interesting now! What does that mean, why is she being so coy? why would Gale tell her to team up with Peeta? Why is she expecting to die in the arena? So many questions to be answered!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for the lovely reviews! It's really inspiring me to keep writing this knowing that people are enjoying it as much as I am writing it!**

**Well here's the next chapter, a lot earlier than I thought it would be!**

**Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review it, please!**

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**KPOV**

I spend the next couple of minutes deliberating whether I can make it to the forest, all the while slowing edging my way closer to the trees. I'm worried about what will happen to be out here all alone, unprotected and exposed. With my injured arm still oozing blood I realize I don't really have a choice. This wound needs cleaning and disinfecting. I not be a healer but I know something about looking after a wound from cleaning up the many of cuts and scrapes Rue and Fin have received throughout the years.

I will make it to the forest I tell myself. I need to security that comes with it. Taking a deep breath I push on through, half jogging half walking for fear that with the exhaustion threatening to take me under will leave me with no energy to make it to the safety of the trees I concentrate on my breathing, making sure that i keep it steadly and calm I can't afford to beginnings of a panic attack. It takes a bit longer than it should but just as the sun sets I break through the last row of houses, if you could even call them that anymore. They are more like ruins, piles of old unused rubble that would offer no protection from the elements.

In the rapidly fading light I know that something is wrong. I pull out an arrow and notch it to my bow slowing my pace to a predator's stalk but I'm certain there is no one else around who will be able to see me and attack. I slowly leave the protection of the last row of ruined houses ad creep forward making no noise at all. My arm protests as I lock my bow out ready to fire at a seconds notice but I manage to ignore it as my survival instincts kick in.

At this point I can barely see my hand in front of my face, darkness has fallen fast, apparently the games makers don't want me to go any further tonight. For once I listen to them reasoning that I know the head games maker, Plutarch is clearly sending me a message not to go any further until there's some light and decide to wait until the Capitol plays the anthem and shows the fallen, that should give me enough light to see why he doesn't want me to move until the morning.

Instead of going back to the shelter of the ruins I just settle down where I am and wait, the closer I can be to whatever the games makers don't want me to see until tomorrow the better. I need to get to the forest and the closer I am to the trees when I get that extra bit of light the better. I am only sat for a matter of minutes before the Capitol anthem begins to play and the dead tribute from both blood baths are being shown. I pay little attention to the first twenty knowing that I will not see Peeta's face for a good couple of minutes, if at all. He will be alive, he is cleverer than to get caught up in the fighting. He will be on his way to find me like I am on my way to find him and together we will make it out of here alive.

With the vast amount of light the screen showing the days fallen gives off it is easy to see why the games makers didn't want me to go any further. Less than a metre from where I've sat there is a cliff. I crawl to the edge and look down, it must be nearly a hundred metres and at the bottom I can see my beloved forest spreading out for miles in all directions below. Perfect, I think. Just perfect. But the more I think about this situation the more perfect it seems. I am a good climber meaning that I should be able to climb down these rocks with ease, I have some rope too so it would be safer than it would be for most of the other tributes.

The games makers are really making it difficult for the tributes to reunite. They want these games to go on for a long time, their aim and intent simple. To make the citizens of Panem suffer and watch as we all lose our minds, die slowly of starvation and of broken hearts. I can imagine what Paylor is thinking with this. She is reminding people who is in charge and giving everyone a glimpse of what life could go back to, that she has been kind and ensured that everyone is properly fed, that people can move between the districts with ease and that their lives are considerably better than they once were. This is a reminder of what their lives could resort back to if they step out of line too much. I can just imagine the broadcasts that are going out along with the games. What the likes of the new chat show hosts are being forced to say, playing old videos of the games, of the war and of everything that goes with it.

I know I am going to be unable to make it down the cliff tonight and I think to myself that this cliff is more of a blessing to me than anything else. It will give me a chance to find the river, possibly a waterfall that I can follow down, I will have to be careful though, by day break many tributes could be at the same point I am and there could be a number of fights, where can I stay for the night? I need somewhere safe but it's clear to me now that I am unable to make it to the forest tonight. So close but there is nothing I can gain from trying to make it down that cliff in the dark. I will make sure I am awake at first light to assess my situation and see if I can't find this river. It will be easier from up here then it ever will be from on the ground.

I begin to see what Plutarch has given me here. A vantage point. A distinct advantage. I am almost positive that if Peeta were to climb a tree, not that he ever would go high enough to clear the canopy, that he would be able to see this cliff and know to head towards it just like many of the other tributes but I assume I am one step ahead. I killed the closest tribute to me and I know for a fact that there are no more in front of me. All I can hope is that the pitch black of the arena will be enough to stop any tribute for the night. I move back to the relative safely of the piles of rubble as I do I look up just in time to see the loved one for team 11 flash up and I hold my breath hoping that the next face isn't Peeta's. I breathe a sigh of relief when the seal returns and the anthem plays once more. Peeta is still alive and that has just confirmed it for me. I sigh, mildly contempt with my situation. I am ahead, I know I am and I know my next more but most importantly one of my reasons for surviving this game is still alive, my only hope, the only thing keeping me going aside my children is still alive and I am one day closer to finding him.

"Peeta, I love you." I breath. "Good night Rue. Good night Fin I love you both." I finish, somehow knowing that this will be playing throughout Panem.

I can't imagine many of the tributes will be talking at this minute so they will be sure to show that the survivors are all ok, alive and kicking and all that. I then stare straight up at the sky and pull out my locket making sure it can be easily picked up y the cameras and do the only thing I can think of. I slowly rub the Mockingjay on the top, a silent message to Paylor and the rest of the world that I am still the Mockingjay and if I make it out of here alive I will be pitting a stop to this, the hunger games, fonce and for all. This has gone on long enough! I smirk before turning my attention to my pack and unpacking my sleeping bag I wriggle into it, laying down with my back to a wall, maximizing protection and minimizing the chances of being seen the last thing I do is pull out my own Mockingjay pin and rub it between my fingers before attaching it to my jacket and settle in for a long and restless nights sleep. I'll sort out my arm in the morning is my last coherent thought before I let the darkness overcome me.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000**

**I would say I'm sorry for not letting her get to the forest before nightfall but I think this little problem adds a bit to the story. Sorry for it being so short and that its more of a thinking chapter than an action chapter but we can't have Katniss having all the fun in the arena now can we?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here's the next chapter! It's a bit longer than the others so I hope you enjoy it...**

**Review!**

**Chapter Twenty-seven**

**PPOV**

What have they got planned this time? I think to myself between the Mockingjay pin I've just been handed and the message about bread I can't help but think back to the quarter quell. They wouldn't try and break us all out, would they? I mean there's nowhere for us all to go apart from back to Paylor and she has the authority to just put us all back in the games or even worse, just kill us and our families in front of the entire nation. I push this thought out of my head and turn my attention back to Ali.

"I will help you find your father, do you think he will be with Katniss?" I ask hoping that he somehow will be. As she looks up at me from her bag I make eye contact with her and nod, hoping to get the message across that I trust her and I understand even though I'm pretty sure that I hacve no idea what is going on…

"I don't know, I hope so, that was the plan at least though I don't know how well Katniss would take to an ally. Especially in her situation, I know I wouldn't. I know I would kill anyone I see on sight."

"Then how will he be with her?" I ask, slightly confused.

"He will follow her but maintain a suitable distance. Unless he can find a way to be of some use to her that is." She really knows Katniss well. It kind of worries me slightly but I guess we are some of the most famous people alive in Panem so I guess I shouldn't be that worried.

Once we've oacked up all our supplies and split them evenly just in case anything happens and we end up split up. Luckily I had the same amount as her otherwise I may have felt bad for splitting our stash evenly. Between us we have enough for one of everything each, water bottles, night vision goggles, wire, rope and plenty of dried food, if we're careful this could last us a good couple of days. Bang! We both turn around searching our immediate area making sure that wasn't from around us. When after a couple of minutes there's no sign of a hovercraft do we deem it safe and go back to our conversation. One more tribute down, I just hope it wasn't Katniss or Ali's father, if I see either of their faces in the sky tonight I don't know what ill do.

"Come on, we should keep going." I say after a couple of minutes. "We're going to need water and the sooner we find it the better. Are you ok to carry on?" I ask suddenly concerned that I may be pushing her too hard. She looks up smiling at me,

"Ah Peeta, you forget I'm from district four! Of course I'm alright, never get much of a break at home with all the fishing anyway!" She replies and I know shes going to be able to keep my mood up until I find Katniss.

"Right!" I say jumping to my feet, she copies my actions almost instantly and we automatically fall into step with each other as I lead her in the direction of the river.

"Do you know where you're going?" She asks after another 20 or so minutes of walking in silence. Do I tell her? Do I let on that I know this place?

I guess I might as well, it's not as if the games makers and any of the sponsors will not know this arena as well as me.

"Yeah, this was the arena Katniss and I were in in our first games."

"The one with the berries?"

"How?" I begin to ask, frowning. Of course so many children will know about that. That's what started the rebellion. "Yeah, that's the one."

"Did you actually do it for love?"

"Yes, I did, I was willing to die for her, I had told myself before we even left district 12 that I wasn't coming home, that she was. She was the one to offer me the berries; she did it because she loved me." I laugh a little, lightening the mood. "She just didn't know it at the time. She passed it off as knowing that she couldn't live without, and I quote, the boy with the bread."

"When do you think she fully realized that she was in love with you?"

"That's an easy one, in fact she told me. It wasn't until the rebellion was almost over, we were in a basement in a capitol hiding and waiting. We thought she was asleep, her friend Gale and myself. We were talking about her and how we didn't know which one of us she would choose…" I trail of, taking a deep breath, I didn't really want the whole of Panem knowing this but it might just help, I guess. "We decided that she would choose who she couldn't live without. She heard us say this and realized that she couldn't live without me. I knew for a long time, so did everyone else who was close to her at the time, that she loved me. She just didn't allow herself to accept it till then."

"She's stuborn isn't she." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. But that's one of the reasons why I love her. It was her stubbornness that got her and her family through their tough times. Her stubbornness that allowed me to finnaly have the confidence to talk to her, if she had never volunteered for Prim, her sister, in the 74th games, I don't know if we would be where we are now, I don't think the rebellion would have ever happened so soon."

"I remember watching your games, I was just 4 at the time but it was still compulsory, and I remember the quarter quell. I watch you, will you both to come out alive. I didn't want either of you to die, even back then. You both are such a huge part of this new world. Neither of you should have been put in this situation, if anyone should have been safe from this _games_, it should have been you and your families, you have all been so much, physically and emotionally. It's just not fair. I don't think they understand how much this will have angered people."

What? Why was she saying this on national TV? She should be holding her tongue; she doesn't know that Plutarch won't cause us any pain. In fact I'm certain he will be broadcasting this live. He's probably locked him and the other gamesmakers in the hub in order to maintain control of the situation, making sure the public get to see what they deserve to see and hear.

"I didn't realize we were so popular." I muse, unsure of what I should be saying in reply.

"Are you kidding me, the star-crossed lovers from district twelve, made it out of two games alive, the faces of the rebellion, central in the war, you made it through all the odds, they were never in your favour but you both made it through, and not only did you both make it out of the whole thing alive you made it through it together. It just goes to show that there is nothing stronger in this world than love. Love conquers all."

"I guess you're right, I've never thought about it like that."

"And one more thing, you are the faces of hope, a memory that as hard as things get in this new world, they could have been so, so much worse."

For once I am lost for words, how do I reply to this girl, who is too wise for her years. I just turn and give her a side long glance smiling slightly when I catch her eye.

"Thank you."

"How much further till we get to where were going? Where are we going?" She asks clearly sensing that I want to change the subject, not all too comfortable with talking about myself or my feelings for Katniss without her present.

"Not too far, another hour maybe, we will make it well before nightfall don't worry. We will have plenty of time to set up camp. We're heading to the river I'm hoping is still there. As far as I am aware this arena hasn't been changed since our games."

"How do you know?"

"How much of the games do you remember?"

"Most of it." She muses.

"Well I don't really remember a huge amount of the games, the memories I do have, some of them are fuzzy and I'm not really sure if they actually happened or not, or if what I remember is exactly what happened or a result of my hijacking by the capitol. One part I do remember and have been told that this memory is now right is one evening, I was working with the carreers, Cato, Clove and the others, we had cornered Katniss in a tree. I stayed awake all night to make sure she was OK, but fell asleep just before dawn. She dropped a Trackerjacker nest on our camp."

"Yes, yes, I remember seeing that." I sigh slightly glad, in part that I wasn't imagining it and that talking about it didn't cause me to have a flashback.

"Well, we passed the remains of the nest a couple of miles back. That's what made me think that the river will still be here. If we stick to it we will always have a source of water and plenty of shelter from the trees and rocks." I hope she is able to pick up on my feeble attempts of excuses as to why I want to find the river.

"Oh, ok, well I guess that's something then, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it gives us a little advantage."

"That's great!"

"I feel like I should warn you about something Ali."

"Hmm?" I take this as my cue to tell her.

"I take it your have heard about the Capitol and what happened to me during the war?"

"Yeah, you were hijacked?"

"That's right, it caused me to want to kill Katniss, I thought she was a Mutt, a Capitol creation that was out to kill me and everyone I cared about. It took many people to treat me and turn me back to how I am now. Though I will never be the same Peeta I was beforehand though and Katniss knows this. Why I am telling you this is because most of my attacks are triggered with memories of the games. I haven't had one in a very long time but with our current situation I can't guarantee that I won't go all Mutt on you. If I begin to have one of these attacks please don't try to help or touch me, I don't want to hurt you. The best this you can do is get up a tree away from me. Defend me if you wish, I don't really know how much noise I'll make. I just feel like I should warn you, it will be different when Katniss is here with us, she knows how to handle me, knows what to do and she is the only one I am able to listen to, Haymitch, our friend and mentor even had no luck with calming me!"

"Ok, I didn't realize they were still affecting you now. The Capitol really were tough on you weren't they?"

"More so than you can even imagine." I mumble.

We settle into a quiet hike, not wanting to attract too much attention to ourselves through noise. After about an hour I pause and listen, yes! I could hear the faint trickling of water. Perfect! I'm on my way Katniss!

"This way, were nearly there." I motion to Ali to follow me as I make a beeline for the river I know is less ever so close by. As we begin to see the river I put my arm out signaling for Ali to stop and motion for her to be quiet. Something wasn't right. Someone else was close by, the river was being disturbed. Slowly and silently I pull out my knife and I see Ali do the same.

"There's someone there." I whisper.

"What shall we do?" She asks.

"I don't want to kill any more people than I have to, I've killed too many people in my life already."

"I'll do it, just make sure you have my back, and don't worry I'll make it as painless as possible."

"No, don't, lets just move back and head further upsteam away from them. They are being careless if we can hear their movemet's from this far away I can imagine they will be dead by morning anyway. Let's not spill more blood than nessecary, let the others take each other out."

She nods in agreement and turns to lead the way upstream, the way we need to head. We keep walking with the river on our left with it just in sight for another hour before we decide to make camp for the night.

Deciding to camp out in a tree, something she is much more comfortable with than me. In some ways his young girl reminds me so much of my Katniss. Finding a tree that has two branches at a similar height I give her a boost up before handing up the bags. Knowing that I am going to have trouble climbing with my leg she gets the rope out of my bag and attaches it to the trunk, throwing it down to give me some aid with ascending the tree. By the time we are both settled, me with the spare jacket over my legs and her with the only sleeping bag, the last light is leaving the sky. It's not long after that the Capitol anthem begins to play and the fallen are shown. Both from team two, criminal from three, thankfully Ali's father is still alive and I feel her breath a sign of relief, loved one from six, criminal from seven, both from eight and nine, criminal from ten, I sigh as I realize Katniss is still alive, slowly we are being reunited. I stop paying attention after I know she is alive, that's all that matters to me. It doesn't matter who else is still alive, if I am to come out of this alive they will all need to die anyway. As the fallen tributes are being shown a small silver parachute floats down and lands in my lap, I open it, revealing a small loaf of tesserae bread. There a small note attached to it,

Bread. – H

Brilliant I think, what is he getting at?

Before I know it the anthem is playing again and we are plunged into darkness, I very unnatural darkness at that, unable to see the hand in front of my face I think that anyone who has been caught out by this will most probably be dead by morning, you never know what is lurking in the games after dark. Now I know why Katniss always wanted to camp in the trees. By far the safest place to be at night. closing my eyes I just hope that Katniss is as safe as me at this point.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter twenty-seven?

KPOV

I jolt awake to the feeling of a cold hand pressed over my mouth. Instinctively I snap my eyes open and reach up to fight my attacker when I realize that my limbs are bound, I am unable to move. Noticing that at this moment in time there is no weapon pressed to my neck or any other part of me I begin thrashing around like a fish caught in a net in an attempt to free myself from my attacker and buy me some time to get my hands on my knife, if only I could get my arms free of this damn sleeping bag!

"Will you stop trying to fight me?!" Came the calm voice of my assailant. I froze, what was this tribute doing? Why had they bothered to wake me up before killing me? There was something very strange about this situation and I didn't like it one bit.

"You were screaming in your sleep, just be thankful I found you before one of the others." I made a noise of confusion, unable to speak from their hand covering my mouth. Thankfully he understood my squeak and proceeded to continue. "If I let go are you going to attack me?" He questions and I shake my head, no. How could I attack someone who clearly had no intention of killing me otherwise they wouldn't have bothered to wake me up, right? He sighs in relief and loosens his grip on me, helping me to sit up he patiently waits until I have disentangled myself from my sleeping bag and turning to face him, giving him my full attention before proceeding. As we study each other I instantly recognize this tribute long pale brown hair still loosely tied back, and the many scars littering his face and arms, this is the criminal tribute from team four, district four. As I took in his appearance I noticed one thing that made my breath hitch in my throat, his eyes, they were so blue! Just like Peeta's. Oh no! Is this a Mutt? How can I trust this person if that's even what they are? Now I know what Peeta felt like with all those shiny memories. Thoughts of the first games flood back to me and I immediately freeze as I relive all those moments with the Mutts with the dead tributes eyes. How do I know that this isn't just another trick of the Capitol? No. I can't afford to think like that. I know the head gamemaker and he has vowed to get me and Peeta out alive, he wouldn't throw something like this at me. I have to trust that this is all part of a bigger plan. I zone back in as he begins to talk apparently oblivious to my mini panic attack and for once I am glad that Peeta is the only one who is able to pick up on them.

"My name is Marc. I have been following you now since the initial fight at the Cornucopia, making sure to keep my distance but always there if you needed any help. I knew that if I were to approach you that you would have killed me before hearing me out. My daughter, Ali, she is your friend Gales tribute. We have decided between us that we want you and Peeta to come out of this alive and we are both here to help you two do that, all that we ask is that you help us to find each other again before the end. Please?"

I am instantly on my guard with this confession. "How do I know I can trust you?" I snap as I make to free my arms from my sleeping bag. "What makes me think that you will actually die for Peeta and me?" I question and why would he be willing to confess it so widely when he knows that this conversation is probably being broadcast to the entire of Panem.

"You don't know me, that is understandable. But I know you Katniss. I'm the same age as you. I remember everything that happened. Everything you did to ensure that this country would not go through the same terrifying experiences you went through. I was lucky enough never to have been reaped but you on the other hand. You had the trouble of going through two games, some people even call it three with the fight in the Capitol. I don't expect you to trust me but I want to help you. Without you and Peeta I wouldn't have been able to live the past ten years in relative peace. Yes I was caught for trespassing by some of the peacekeepers and therefore detained for a couple of months but apparently it was enough to get me thrown in here. None of that matters now though, me and my daughter have made our decision. We are innocent, both of us, all I was doing was trying to feed my family, must like you did back when you were her age. You used to hunt illegally to get enough food to feed your family." I nod, it was common knowledge nowadays what I did back then. "that's how you know how to use a bow so well. That why I knew I couldn't just approach you. Look, its getting light and we need to move. I assume we need to get down this cliff? Am I right?" Again I just nod too dumbfounded which this seemingly stranger to do anything else. I just know that I need him to get down this cliff and I just have no choice but to trust him.

"Yes, though before we try and get down it we need to see if we can find some water. We're going to need it before the days out, might as well see if we can spot a river from up here, will give us more of a baring when we begin our decent." I answer finally disentangling myself from my sleeping bag. It's then that I notice he has a pretty good haul with him aswell.

"What weapons do you have?" I blurt out as I stuff my sleeping bag into the top of my backpack.

"Couple of knives, a sword and a trident. I'm pretty good with one of those."

"Like Finnick. He was amazing with one. I miss him." I say the last part more to myself but of course Marc hears.

"Me too, we tell stories of his bravery. He was every much a war hero as you and petta, as is Gale, Johanna and the others but he was from our district. He is dearly missed and his death will never have been in vain. He is remembered. He is known." I smile at his honesty but cannot help the nagging feeling telling me that it was my fault he died but I know better than to get into this conversation in the middle of another games with a total stranger.

"He will always be rmemebered and loved. Just like all the others who died during those dark days." I add as we get to our feet.

"Which way?" He asks sensing my unease.

"Left? It's as good as any?" I suggest and start to make my way.

* * *

"How far do you think we should travel before we give up and go back to other way or just climb down?" asks Marc after a couple of hours of stalking the cliff edge. The sun was just starting to rise giving much more light to the arena.

"Shhh." I snap crouching low to the ground he follows suit freeing his trident from his pack. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That." I confirm. Yes! I think, I can hear running water.

"I still don't know what you are talking about Katniss, are we in trouble?" He asks a little unnerved by our situation.

"No, not that I can tell."

"Then what?"

"I hear water. Maybe a waterfall? Could be an easier place to decend? Ah yes look!" I say as I lean out over the cliff to get a better look further along its edge. "About a mile away. Should make it before the sun fully rises. Come on! The longer were up here the more danger were in!"

We run the last mile making it in under 5 minutes. Taking a quick break to have a drink and refill our water canteens, four between us we begin to consider how we are going to get down this.

"How do you think we do this then?" Asks Marc, clearly looking to me for leadership, great.

"Erm, well I have some rope?" I suggest. "We may be able to attach that to something or at least to each other? Try and slowly lower ourselves down? Maybe hook it over an outcrop both climb down a little, detach it from one of us, pull it down to where we are and repeat that till were down? Could help prevent one or both of us from falling?" I had given this much thought and it shows.

"Sounds like a good plan though you must weigh so much less than me, if I fall won't you just be pulled up?"

"How about I carry all the bags and weapons? It would even out the weight? Plus it's not as if I will be able to run off with them and before we hit the ground I can even hand you back your stuff so that you don't feel like I've disarmed you?"

"Yes that sounds reasonable but you really don't need to give me my weapons before we get to the bottom, I trust you Katniss." I smile at this, he really is here to help me, I know if this was the other way round and he was suggesting that he carry all the weapons I would be very hesitant to allow it and would demand that my weapons be returned to me before we reached the bottom of the cliff.

"Ok, if you're sure?" I double check.

"Yes, very sure." He says without hesitation.

"Right then. Lets move a little away from the water so we don't get our rope wet and get on with this then." I suggest making a move to re trace our steps ever so slightly.

"Here put these on and secure them to you." Marc states as he shrugs out of his supplies and hands them to me. Making a non-committal sound I take his pack and hand him the other half of the rope which I have already secured to my belt.

"Ready?" I ask as I hook the rope over a fixed rock a metre from the edge and flatten myself to the ground before I begin to edge myself closer to the cliff.

"We need to make sure we climb down at the same rate, we need to stay level ok?" I nod as he gets himself into a similar position ready to make this 200 metre decent.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updates. I am in my final year at uni, doing biology and my exams and dissertation deadlines are coming up fast and so i haven't had time to write this. I may not be able to post another chapter until June as my Degree comes before my writing for obvious reasons! I hope you guys enjoy this half chapter, the other part of Katniss' decent will be the next chapter as well with a short update with hoe Peeta's doing but I will be focusing on Katniss for the next couple of chapter as this is where the action is :) Please review and let me know how you think i am doing with this story!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

KPOV

"What if someone has seen us and cuts the rope?" Asks Marc as we abseil over the edge.

"Let's just hope that we are holding on enough. Maybe don't rely on the rope as much as you normally would on a climb?" I suggest. This gets a laugh.

"Yes, because everything about this situation is normal and I doubt it will surprise you to find out that I have never climbed down a cliff before."

"No." I huff as I get a decent purchase on the rock face and begin to slowly move down maintaining a pace with Marc's decent. "I've never climbed down something this high before, only trees. Not too different though! I just wish that the sun was rising on the other side of the arena, it's going to get hot if we don't get down this within the hour."

"I guess once we have moved the rope once we will be able to decent much quicker. Anyone who wants to ambush this will only be able to cut to rope while it is at the top of the cliff."

"Yeah, though we still need to be careful." I point out.

Being weighed down with all this baggage and weaponry was making my movements much more cluncky than usual. My agility was not as high as it should be for climbing down a cliff face. Good thing that Marc was going slow otherwise I don't think I would be able to keep up with him as well as get down this in one piece. After another five minutes of us silently and slowly climbing down the rope finally became taught meaning it was time for our first rope switch.

"Right, untie yourself Katniss and hold on. I'll sort out this."

"OK." I breathe as I look around for a decent place to hold on, foot holds were essential now and at the moment I was balancing on just my toes on the smallest ledge possible. I chance a glance below me and spot exactly what I need, a ledge. Definitely big enough for me to stand on without having to worry about falling or holding on, it would give me a perfect resting spot as well as somewhere for the next rope to hook on to.

"Marc?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to free climb down to that ledge it's not too far. My guess is five metres. If I untie myself you'll be able to free climb down to it too. Perfect place for a rest and we can work out how much further we have to go."

"Good idea, are you able to get yourself free of the rope?"

"Yeah." I let go of the rock with my left hand and begin to pull the knot, this knot was one of my favorites, it was simple enough and allowed the person to untie it by pulling the loose part of the rope. Perfect for your needs, all we needed to do was tuck the loose end away so we didn't catch it and we would be able to sort it easily. Carefully but quickly I pulled the rope and allowed it to swing free before a began my small decent to the ledge where I would wait for Marc.

"OK, it's clear!" I called. "Just keep climbing down the rope should just follow you! Just don't pull on it." I remind him as I reach he ledge in no time.

"Thanks." He mutters as he begins to concentrate on his own decent.

"Careful Marc, there's a lack of foot holds below. It's easier to just drop onto the ledge." I advise not wanting him to lose his footing and crash into me as that would no doubt knock me off.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm out of the way, if you just drop you'll land right next to me."

"Right, OK Katniss, I'm trusting you, if I lose my balance please catch me."

"I would never let you fall." I state and with that he drops landing square on his feet next to me.

"Oh, that wasn't as far as I thought it was." He says brushing off his hands allowing me to pull the rope back from the top of the cliff. How far do you think we've come?" I ask as I peer over the edge and feel a little sick from the height.

"I'd say were about 50 metres down. It's difficult to judge though." He muses

"Hmm, you think the ropes that long?" I ask.

"Yeah. Look at the thickness of it, it's tiny but strong and very long! Definitely about 100 metres in length."

"OK, I believe you, you're the fisherman after all!"

"Yeah, I guess I've had a lot of contact with rope with weaving nets and everything else." He muses.

"How much further do you think we've got to go?"

"Not sure, hold this." He adds giving me the end of the rope. I take a hold as he throws the other end off the ledge. I flatten myself against the ledge to allow myself to see clearly that the rope touches the ground.

"90 metres I'd say. There's a fair amount on the ground. Can't see any other ledges though that will allow us to do this again, it's going to be more difficult next time. We could go down one at a time and just abseil it?" I suggest rolling over so I face him.

"Yes OK, but what about the rope? How are we going to keep it?"

"Ah, erm, we could loop it around this ledge and then pull it off? Could work? Worth a shot right and it will save time and energy?"

"Sure ok, hand me the end and I'll get a secure knot tied." I hand him the rope and ease myself back to my feet, once the knot is tied we loop the rope through it and hook it over the ledge.

"Who first?" I ask.

"I'll go first, you cover my decent and then I'll cover yours, I can take back my stuff for this one, make it easier on you?" I nod and carefully hand over his bag and weapons. I pull out my bow and arrows and prepare to cover his decent.

"Ready?" I ask as I begin to scan the forest below for any signs of danger.

"Yep." He replies popping the P.

"Right, well I'm ready when you are." And with my confirmation he takes off over the edge for the second time.

* * *

Right so I know i said i wouldn't post for a month while my exams are on but i am so bored with revision tonight that i thought i would write this short chapter. I hope you enjoy! Review!


	29. Chapter 29

KPOV

I continue to scan the forest for any signs of movement as I wait to Marc to reach the bottom of the cliff, my arm is beginning to feel the strain of holding a drawn bow for such a long time but I persist through the pain, he is my ally and he is relying on me to protect him. It takes him just over half an hour to make it safely to the ground, I wait for him to steady himself and pull his trident free before I allow myself to begin my agonizing decent. I take a deep breath and close my eyes to collect my thoughts knowing that this is going to be much more difficult than climbing down from a tree. This is going to take a lot of strength, strength that I fear I do not have. I am going to be vulnerable as I decend and it will only take one attacker with a bow to take me out. I don't know how far away the other Cornucopia is from here but if we are able to reach the cliff separating the two arenas. I just pray that Marc is observant and able to take anyone out before they reach him and me.

Hooking my bow over my back allowing for quick access I swing myself over the ledge with my good arm and stabilize myself before I begin to lower myself. To minimize the strain on my injured arm I wrap my left leg around the rope and trap it between my feet allowing me to control my decent. It takes me much longer than Marc to make the decent the fatigue I'm feeling from my now stabbing pain in my arm. Not far to go and then it's just walking I remind myself as I slip into a simple routine, slide the hands down slide the feet, hands, feet, hands, feet.

I don't dare look down, just focusing on slowly lowing myself to the ground I know is somewhere beneath me. I take a small break to adjust my position and that's when I feel it, two pairs of eyes on me. I turn and scan the tree line trying to pin point my attackers position, nothing is visible, it must have just been my imagination though just as I am turning my attention back to my abseil I catch the glint of light that could only have come about from a piece of metal but before I am able to warn Marc of the imminent attack they strike.

"Marc!" I gasp.

Marc sees them coming but he is out numbered, three assailants all with swords and spears. Marc only has his trident, I have to do something. I wrap my leg more around the rope and stabilize myself before pulling off my bow and stringing an arrow. This isn't going to be easy but I have to do something, he can't take them all on. I take aim on a black haired man as he readies to take advantage of Marc defending himself against the second assailant. Unsure if they have spotted me I let me arrow fly forgetting to compensate for the swinging of the rope I only manage to pierce his shoulder but it's enough for him to drop his weapon and give Marc a chance. Notching another Arrow to my bow I seek out the third but I manage to catch a glimpse of them as they disappear back into the trees, clearly too frightened, they must have just thought it was Marc alone. I see Marc struggling and hurry to descend so I can help more. I unwrap my leg and using my arms hurry to lower myself, I manage to abseil 20 metres in a matter of seconds before the worst happens. I miss-grip the rope and fall. I let out a scream as I fall I should have known better than to try to get my feet under me before I hit the ground. My right boot is the first thing to come into contact with the solid gravel and I feel a sharp shooting pain followed by a loud audible 'snap'. I don't have time to react to the stabbing pain in my lower leg as the black haired man who I has disarmed with one of my arrows was now running towards me, spear raised in his good arm. Instinctively I roll up onto my left knee and in the same fluid movement roll my bow down my arm forcing a tight grip and reaching for an arrow with the other. Swiftly I take aim and before I realizes that his life is about to end, I let loose my arrow and watch as it hits home, right in his chest, right where his heart is.

"I'm sorry." I mutter as he crumples to the ground mere metres from where I now collapse exhausted.

That's when I remember Marc. Marc! I roll onto my front just as I see him spear his attacker and throw his limb and lifeless body aside before turning to look for me.

"Down here." I smile as he frowns at the lack of body clinging to the rope. His expression turns to one of a grimace as he takes in my appearance.

"Are you OK?" He asks as he comes running over and skids to a halt before kneeling beside me. Silently he takes my injured arm in his and starts work redoing the bandages. I sit there and allow him without so much as a whimper, I know this is going to be the most painless part of this whole procedure. It only takes him a couple of minutes to do this but to me it feels like hours. Luck definitely isn't with me during these games. I think.

"What happened?" He finally asks breaking the comfortable silence we had settled into.

"I slipped and fell." I begin. "I saw the attackers and knew you would need help, three vs one and all so I managed to stablise myself enough to injure one but I knew that I would be much more effective on the ground with you so I began to climb down again, rushing my movements I must have not grabbed the rope properly and I fell landing on my leg, I heard it snap. How bad is it?" I then ask as he slowly moves to roll up my trouser leg.

"Honestly?" He asks, I just nod feeling the pain already. "The bone has broken clear in two but it hasn't broken the skin. We are going to have to make a splint of some form in order to move you and make sure that the skin remains unbroken, that would be worst case scenario, it would only be a matter of days in this type of environment for infection to set in." I nod, taking in his words and holding back the urge to be sick from the pain.

"Will my arrows work?" I ask, eyeing up the two protruding from the dead tribute. They should be strong and robust, there's two spare in him we could use?" I ask hoping he will get up and get them for me.

"Yes that will work, and we can use some of this rope to bind and hold it all in place. We may have to use the sleeping bag too, a bit like a bandage to hold it all together and giv a bit of padding from the splint. Again, I just nod, screw up my face and clench my teeth preparing to hold back the screams of pain I know are going to bubble up through.

He quickly gathers everything together before properly rolling up my trouser leg and pulling at the two fragments before carefully wrapping the black sleeping bag round my lower leg by aligning the two shards of bone. I know this has to be done from watching my mother repair breaks from men in the mines but I still let out an involuntary scream before biting down hard on my lower lip.

"I am so sorry Katniss but it is necessary, if we don't line up the bones before I create the splint it could cause the bone to set wrong and you may never walk properly again without having to re-break it which would be even more painful." I blink away the tears, I know that it's necessary but that doesn't stop it from being the most painful thing I have ever experienced and that includes child birth!

"Just get it over and done with. We need to keep moving." I manage between gritted teeth. I know he can't hurry the procedure, if this isn't done right now i will slow us up for the rest of the games which will make Marc more likely to turn on me and kill me if I become too much of a hindrance.

"There, done." He states rocking back on his heels to admire his handy work.

"Shall we see if you can put any weight on it?" He asks as his pushes himself to his feet before offering his hand for me to take. Gingerly I take it and he lifts me to my feet, I avoid putting any weight on my injured leg and allow him to stabilize me before I test it out. I start with just shifting my weight so that both legs are taking an even amount of my weight, not so bad. The pain is definitely bearable. I force a smile.

"I can stand OK." I assure him.

"That's good, how about walking? Let's see if you can make it to the waterfall, we can then relax there for a while before continuing."

"Deal." He lets go of my hand though allows it to hover nearby just in case the pain is unbearable but as I take my first step I realize the quality of the splint. The pain is excruciating but I am able to put my full weight on it without screaming out in pain. Slowly but surely we make our way over to the base of the waterfall where we settle and get about filling up our water bottles.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

PPOV

I awake to the trickling of water over rocks from the nearby river and to the smell of freshly baked bread the sun is barely cresting the horizon and the pale light of the morning threatens to pierce through my closed lids. I realize that I have slept through, no nightmares. I am acutely aware of the tough rough bark of the branch I am so precariously perched on we must've been caught out last night, hiking through the forests of twelve. Needing to camp out and head home once it became light again, that would explain the tree we were sleeping in and the soft sound of someone else's light breathing, the breathing of someone asleep, but that isn't the soft breathing of the one person I have loved for many years, this is the breathing of someone I barely know, Ali. That one name causes me to be brought back to my senses as I snap my eyes open and sit bolt upright.

Katniss and I hadn't been caught out after dark last night, we weren't back in the forests of twelve, no, that would be too easy, too much to ask for us to have a quiet life, we were back in the hunger games, alone and separated. Alone trying to find each other. Alone and fighting for our lives. Alone and almost down to the final eight. Alone but not alone, I have an ally, Ali and according to her Katniss won't be alone either, she will hopefully have paired up with her father. But then again this is Katniss back in the games, I don't know what she will be doing but I do know that she is tough and nothing will stop her from finding me. She has done it before, she will do it again, I just need to follow the river upstream.

Remembering where I am I take in my surroundings before leaning back against the trunk. Bread? Freshly baked bread in the hunger games? That isn't normal. Where is this bread? Why can I smell it, where is it? Another gift from Haymitch? I begin searching the branches trying to locate the silver parachute. I spot it just metres from where I sit and begin my short climb. As soon as I reach it I unclip the small tin from the parachute and swiftly tug free the fabric and tuck it into the pocket of my jacket, you never know when things like that may come in handy at a later point in the games. Stabilizing myself I free my hands allowing myself to open the small metal container in it there are four and a half of the most wonderful cheese buns I have ever seen. But why would Haymitch want to send me four and a half? Why not just four or five? There must be another reason for this gift. That's when it clicks, cheese buns, Katniss' favorite not mine hers. Is there a connection he is trying to make me make? Why four and a half cheese buns? I ask over and over again in my head before I begin mouthing it to myself.

"Peeta?" Calls a soft quiet voice from lower down the tree scattering my thoughts, Ali must be stirring.

"I'm up here Ali, and I have breakfast." I add as I slowly make my way back down to her branch before handing her one of the cheese buns.

"What are these?" She asks and I frown in confusion, I thought everyone was now able to afford luxuries such as these.

"What do you mean? Don't you know what this is?" I question and in response she just shakes her head at me eyes wide with curiosity and in that instance she reminds me so much of Prim. So full of innocence and determination.

"These are called cheese buns. You have bread back in four don't you?" I question just to clear up that matter before I go on explaining. She sheepishly nods her head so I continue. "I make them every day back in twelve for Katniss, they are her favorite. I must say I do enjoy baking these, very easy and extremely rewarding, here have one." I add handing her one. Picking up one myself we lapse into a comfortable silence as we succumb to the emptiness in our stomachs that only comes from the games. I allow Ali another for her to enjoy as opposed to scoff out of hunger pangs and I lean back against the trunk and give myself a couple of minutes to try and crack Haymitches code. He was always much better at communicating with Katniss, that's why in the first games she got all the parachutes.

Come on Peeta! I mentally shout as I slowly chew on the last of my cheese bun. Four and a half, that must be a clue in itself. I mean why on earth would Haymitch go to the trouble of just sending a half? Why not four or five? There has to be some significance with this four and a half. I think back to the last games and how the bread was used to signal the day and the time of day the break out would happen and back in the first games Katniss explained to me that, even though she wasn't in love with me she knew how much fake love and affection she needed to give in order to receive the right food and medicines for me. I wish more than anything she was here, she would be able to read into this straight away. Since she isn't receiving anything from Haymitch I can rule out the possibility of another break out attempt as there would be no way for her to know about it. So the number of bread is not to do with hours or days. If he wanted to tell me something why send Katniss' favourite to me unless it was something to do with Katniss. Finally I think I understand. Maybe this is a distance counter. Maybe this is Haymitch trying to tell me how far away I am from Katniss, but is this in miles? Days walk? That I am unable to know but the more I think about it the more I am convinced that this is Haymitch's way of telling me how far away I am from her, from the only person I would willingly die for, Katniss.

With this renewed lease of energy I pack our bags and swiftly climb down helping Ali down.

"Come on, we've got another days hiking ahead of us, keep a weather eye out and a hand on your weapon, don't want to be caught off guard!" I encourage as we begin our next day following the river upstream.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-two

KPOV

"Marc, I don't think I can do this." I flatly state as a lean up against a nearby tree to catch my breath, we had been traveling for less than an hour and my leg was on fire. I turn to glance back up the river and I can actually see the cliffs over the tips of the trees and it was definitely still the prominent feature on the horizon. As I make to turn back I spot a small figure that can only be another tribute pacing back and forth along the edge of the top of the cliff seemingly trying to work out how to get down. I wonder how many of the criminals are still stuck up there. My guess would be all of them since I highly doubt any of them have the strength or will to partner up in order to get down and from what I have seen of the top of the cliff they will die of exhaustion or starvation before the find a way to get down, there was no food or chances of hunting up there.

Turning back to my current issue I reassess the situation; there was no way I was going to be able to make it to Peeta without Marc getting fed up of me and killing me. "You may as well go on without me, or just kill me now." I add slumping to the base of my tree. I lower my bow and wait for the imminent blow, I can't allow myself to slow down someone else in here, it's as good as allowing them to die with me.

"I am not leaving you, nore am I going to kill you, my moc-, Katniss. I made a promise to a good friend of yours they said you would understand if I said CG, as did my daughter Ali, he will explain all to you one we have got you out of here alive. Our pact was to help you and Peeta get out of here alive, and if it gets down to us as the final four I will ask only one thing of you, don't miss and shoot straight." He says coming over and dragging me back to my feet. It doesn't escape my notice his almost slip in calling me his Mockingjay but any supporters would have picked up on that already and any rebellion which may be brewing because of the star-crossed lovers from twelve haven't been allowed to live their lives free of the media and the games. Many will be up in arms with Paylor bringing back the games not in the least because she chose to send us back.

"We are a team, partners and I hope we can become to be friends in the short time we will know each other and partners especially partners who are friends with a common goal don't leave their other half behind, we look out for each other." I frown for once because of his declaration of friendship, secondly, he has just asked me to kill him, he doesn't want to live after these games and thirdly CG, can only be one person, 'Cousin Gale'. My best friend. He must have a plan but how he managed to persuade Marc to kill himself for me and Peeta is beyond me, I will have to confront him after this as to why he is persuading people to help me to survive and allow them to die in my place.

"Why are you doing this for me? I'm no one special." I sigh regaining my balance before trudging on.

"Why?!" He all but screams at me. "No one special? You really don't see yourself clearly do you?" I frown at his outburst but otherwise don't react, just stand there and hold my ground.

"You were the most important person, yeah you know what I'm talking about. Everything will be explained to you when you get out of here. Just trust me when I say that I am OK with dying." And he forces me to look into those eye of his, those eye that look so much like my Peeta's, so much like his that for a second I forget where I am, I forget that he is not Peeta, no one can have Peeta's eyes, especially someone from a different district, not even Peeta's own family have the same tone as him, how can that be possible?

I push the thought away and decide that this evening will be the time to think about that, as for now we need to think of a way we can travel fast without pain and being heard.

"How deep is the river?" I muse as I hobble over to the bank to peer over.

"Not too deep maybe a metre or two, why?" Answers Marc as he joins me on the bank.

"Do you think it would be possible to swim in it? You know let it drag us down stream without drowning?" I wonder aloud.

"Probably. We could at least give it a go? Afterall what's the worst that could happen?"

"Famous last words there Marc." I deadpan as I pull off my bag and make sure that all my arrows are secure. Extending my bow and holding two arrows in my hand I wait for Marc to ensure all his belongings are secure before we slowly lower ourselves into the river and cling to the bank.

"What if we get separated?" He asks.

"If the water starts to get too rough I still have the rope. We can use that I guess but only if we really need to. Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Wait. One more thing before we go." I remember Peeta's agreement with me before we left the training centre. I whistle our tune and wait front he Mockingjays to pick it up, as per usual it doesn't take long and soon they have transformed the tune into their own melody weaving my notes through new ones. Within minutes the tune has drifted off in all directions as birds in the distance hear the melody and repeat it to others. Marc is looking at me, puzzled at my behavior.

"You've used this method of communication before haven't you, in your first games." He questions as he regains his grip on the sheltered part of the river.

"Yes." It's tough to remember the last time I used this and try not to think about it as I answer Marc more fully. "Rue came up with the idea. Do you remember her?" I ask, knowing that he watched those games.

"Yeah, I remember her and what you did when the boy from district one killed her. It was memorable, gave us all hope."

"It's painful to think about her." I admit. "She reminded me so much of Prim, she was my responsibility and I let her die." Tears begin to prick at my eyes, staring at a tree on the other side of the river I manage to prevent them from falling, it wouldn't do to show my emotions in a place like this in front of a total stranger who could turn on me at any moment. I don't talk anymore and I signal for Marc to be quiet as I wait for a potential response from Peeta which would tell me he was close.

* * *

**Please review and let me know you're opinions, i'm not going to upload the next chapter until i know that people are reading and enjoying it, its not much to ask for a bit of feedback on my work.**

**Thank you to HG Lover for the review on the last chapter it really made me smile and inspired me to carry on with this story.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-three

PPOV

I put my arm out stopping Ali from advancing, something's not right. The birds have gone silent and there isn't the usual rustle of the woodland creatures you would normally be hearing even the flowing of the river seems eerily quiet. Almost instinctively I pull out my weapon and lower myself into a protective crouch and wait in the shadows of the trees with Ali close at my side. I hover slightly in front of her almost protectively, unlike Katniss she needs protecting, when it's me and Katniss I'm usually the one who needs protecting…

We must've only been there a minute or so when I begin to hear it, quiet at first but rapidly increasing in volume emanating from further upstream. I know that sound.

"I know that sound." I whisper to Ali pulling us both back to our feet though being sure to keep my wits about me.

"What sound?" Asks Ali, of course she wouldn't understand what I was talking about.

"The birds, they're Mockingjays." I answer like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, I know what a Mockingjay is, but why is that a good thing?" She asks still unsure where I'm going with this.

"Katniss and I are able to communicate using them, much like her and Rue did in our first games. That tune you can hear them singing isn't one of theirs, its Katniss'."

"So, does that mean that her and my dad are close?" She asks hopeful of my answer. I frown and allow myself a couple of seconds to think about my answer. If the bread Haymitch gave me was to tell me how far away from Katniss we were and the Mockingjay's have managed to carry her tune to me that would mean that we now must be less than 4 miles apart and if we are on a similar path, in theory there will be no more evenings sleeping apart from one another. If I am right then by the end of the day we will be reunited and we will have another problem on our hands. What to do about Ali and her father. I guess we will need to cross that bridge when we come to it.

"She must be close. Both of them." I muse coming out from our hiding place and little Ali follows making sure to stick close to me like a little puppy.

"How far away do you think?" She asks becoming hopeful with the promise of being reunited with her father and I can't help but feel much more optimistic with this little communication.

"I'm not sure, a couple of miles. Let's just hope that they are along the river." I add though I know almost certainly that they will be, I know Katniss and if she told me to travel upstream I can be sure as hell she will be travelling downstream, I just need to stick as close to the bank of the river as I can just in case she is on the other side. I don't want to risk not seeing her and us passing, that would be the worst thing imaginable to happen.

"But what if they're not?" Asks Ali a hint of worry in her voice.

"Then we will find them. It may be a challenge but we will find them. I promise."

"Thank you Peeta."

"Let's keep moving." I say brushing away her thanks, not that I'm really sure why she is thanking me.

We have only been walking a matter of minutes when I spot it. The beginnings of a gorge. The banks we are walking on begin to rise steeply and soon we are walking at last five metres above the river. I hope we don't pass Katniss through this part, she could be on the other side with no hope of getting to her. Hopefully this gorge won't last for too long and we will be able to clear it fast before nightfall.

We keep walking, trudging on me following behind Ali sticking to the very narrow piece of land that is available between the tree line and the cliff.

"Ali, stay –" I don't even manage to get my sentence out before it happens. I act instinctively catching her arm before she falls into the river below though now she is dangling over the edge with be flat on my stomach, it is only a small drop, a drop that wouldn't harm her but I don't know if she can swim. Anyway even if she could swim it would be a good mile before I would be able to get her out and there could be underlying currents that we don't know about. I can't let her fall.

"Ali, I've got you."

"Don't let me fall Peeta, please?"

"Never, but I'm in a position where I can't pull you back up. If I dangle my other arm over the edge can you try and climb up me?" I ask as I find a couple of small rocks half dug into the mud to hook my feet behind.

"I don't know I'm not very strong. I don't think I will be able to Peeta. Oh, please help me!" She begs, becoming more and more hysteric the longer we are in this position.

"Stay calm." I begin rapidly trying to think of a plan to get us both out of this predicament both unharmed. "Right I am going to lift you up by your wrists, when you can grab hold of the side. I will then reposition myself so I can then properly lift you up and out, ok?"

"Yes." Hopefully this will work.

"Right, first we need to change our grip, first this hand." I say squeezing her right hand. "And then this one." I add squeezing the left. "I need to get hold of your wrist OK? Ready?"

"Yes."

"One, Two, Three!" I gasp letting go of her right hand and changing my grip to her wrist.

"Ouch! That really hurts!" She winces.

"I'm sorry. It's the only way I can think of doing this." I apologize. "I know this is going to hurt again but ready for the other?" She nods again. "One, two, three."

Quickly I change my grip to her wrists and don't hesitate in pulling her up so her hands can grip the edge of the cliff. Sensing my urgency she quickly gets a grip on the ledge.

"Got it?" I ask.

"Yes, though I won't be able to hold on for long." She adds.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to move so I am sitting a leg either side of your hands and then pull you up and over me OK?"

"Yeah. Please hurry." She begs again. I quickly let go of her wrists and reposition myself so I am sat on the edge, I then grip her wrists yet again and leaning back pull her up and over the edge. Once she is lying on top of me I let go of her wrists and allow her to roll off me, sit up and dangle her legs off the side too.

"I think we deserve a break. I can see where the gorge finishes not far see?" I ask directing her attention upstream in an attempt to distract her from the events just past.

"Yes, I see. How long do you think it will take us to get there?"

"Oh not long, half an hour maybe? We can take it slow, be careful, take care and then we can stop for the day, we can set up camp just inside the tree line, maybe make a fire while it is still daylight and have some toast. Would you like that?"

"Very much so, it would be nice to have something warm." She says enthusiasm thick in her voice.

"Right let's get going then!" I say hopping to my feet and pulling her up.

This time taking much more care we start walking again at a much more leisurely place we slowly but surely make it to the other end of the gorge and collapse to the floor. The day is getting on by the time we stop and get enough wood to get a small fire started. Perhaps we will find Katniss tomorrow, I think as we sit toasting some bread. I look out to the river. It looks deep but beautifully calm. The soft trickle of the water is created from the water hitting one of the many large boulders protruding through the water's surface. Ali being from district four is able to fashion a small net and within a couple of minutes has managed to catch two small fish, enough for the both of us for a substantial meal along with our bread. We eat our fill and stamp out the fire. We then settle against a tree facing the river and watch the world go by as the sun begins to set as we wait for the anthem to play.

* * *

So there's the next chapter! i hope you enjoyed it! Review and let me know what you think!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-four

KPOV

I sit and wait, listening for any sort of reply from Peeta to let us know he is close. How long do I wait though, I know the Mockingjay's are unable to carry the music indefinitely. Besides even if they could there would be no way of telling how far away they are. The shorter the time between my sending the call and receiving the reply is more difficult to judge a distance the longer there is between the two.

"How long are we going to wait?" Asks Marc.

"A couple more minutes." I reply ensuring I stay close to the rivers bank.

"Katniss. There's no need to hold on so tight. The currents not that strong. Watch." He says to me as he pushes himself out into the middle of the river and with only a small amount of effort used he is able to keep himself in place. This encouraged me to loosen my grip on the grass verge and relax slightly.

"Katniss, I don't think we're going to hear anything. The birds have started up their own songs again, we might as well close the gap?"

"Yeah. I think you're right, I will try again tonight when we stop." I answer defeat clear in my voice. I was hoping more than anything that I would be able to have my own form of communication with Peeta, some form of communication that would let me know beyond all doubt that he was alive. I push myself from the bank and join Marc in the river.

"Hey, there isn't any undercurrent and the flow of the river is pretty bearable, you need to rest your leg as much as possible, here grab hold of my bag and I'll drag you."

"Are you sure Marc? I don't want to be a burden." I am extremely grateful for his offer though. Even the thought of kicking with my leg causes me to almost be sick from the pain.

"you are not a burden now grab hold and keep an eye out OK?"

That's when it happens. The birds go silent again.

"Marc, do you hear that?" I ask as he drags me down the river.

"I don't hear anything." He confirms.

"Exactly. The Mockingjays are listening." And sure enough just after I finish talking a single tune, one I have taught myself to recognize starts to resonate towards us. Peeta's tune, letting me know he is close. How close though I am unsure. The longer the time it takes for the tune to get back to me the more difficult it is to understand how far away he is, he could be a mile or he could be ten miles. I just know that he is alive, my own little confirmation that he is OK, that he is close, well I hope he is close.

"That's Peeta!" I exclaim, excited and unable to hide it.

"And Ali will be with him right?"

"I don't doubt it for a second, Peeta wouldn't let anything happen to her." I feel him sigh in relief.

"Katniss? You see that in the distance? What does it look like to you?" Asks Marc after an hour or so of little, slow progress up the winding river. It would've been quicker to cut through the woods and would have taken a good couple of miles out of the journey.

"Cliffs." I blurt out as I squint, about a mile away the rivers banks begin to rise steeply.

"We should stop before them. Set up camp and stay this side tonight."

"I think you're right. The sun is already beginning to set and he shadows are getting long, I think we have an hour or so before the anthem and it would be nice to be settled before then, not to mention it would be nice to try and dry off before dark."

As we get closer we see that it is a gorge. The rivers banks rise to around five metres high on either side. We find a reasonable place to exit the river around half a mile upstream from it and set about drying off. We scout around the immediate area to make sure we aren't being followed or that there are no tributes nearby and head back to the river's edge. Marc pulls out some of the food from his bag and hands me half.

"I know it's not much but I don't want to risk a fire. The smell and the smoke could draw attention to us."

"No, I agree. I'm in no fit state for any form of hand-to-hand combat which is exactly what will happen if we draw too much attention to us. Besides it's beginning to get dark and the anthems going to play soon, might as well settle down for the evening."

"Sounds like a plan."

We sit in relative silence for an immeasurable amount of time just staring in nothing in particular. Looking up and down the river, watching the water as it ripples over the boulders.

"Katniss?"

"Mmmm?" I answer lazily.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" I ask looking at him and then in the direction he is looking.

"Just there, not far upstream just below those trees." I squint trying to see what he is talking about.

"Looks like…"

"Another tribute." I finish his sentence for him.

"How many people can you see?" He asks, clearly thinking the same as me, it is Peeta and his daughter.

"One?" I reply unsure due to the lack of light.

"That's what I thought too. What do we do?" He asks, waiting for my call.

"Take them out? One less person to worry about. We need to get closer. Use the trees." I say as I begin gathering up my kit and pulling my bow, notching an arrow in the process. I see Marc pull his trident and come to my side.

"Marc, I still can't walk! How are we going to get over there without being heard. Being seen isn't a problem." I breath, already in pain from just from standing upright for a matter of seconds. "It's just not going to be possible." I add feeling slightly dejected.

What is wrong with me? Feeling dejected at the thought of not being able to sneak up on an unsuspecting innocent person who just has the misfortune of most probably having a family member commit a crime and thus sentencing them as well to almost certain death. I have changed, what happened to the girl who would rather avoid people and let them kill themselves, minimising the number of deaths at my hand. Now instead I am planning an attack on a tribute who isn't even aware that Marc and myself are here, that their life is about to be ended.

I have changed. I remind myself. I now have more to live for. I must survive, I have two children and a loving husband I must get back to. I can't even imagine what it would do to my children to watch me or Peeta die on screen. It must be hard enough for them to see me in so much pain, so badly injured. I make a mental note to stop complaining about my leg and just get on with it, if it hurts so what? It's either that or look weak and looking weak is not an option in the games especially when I will be a team with Peeta soon and me looking weak could prevent us from getting sponsors which we so badly need.

"Get in the river then, we will use a two-pronged attack. You from the river me from the bank. If one of us is spotted the other will be able to use the element of surprise to take them out still. You can use the boulders of cover, plus the cover of dusk." He advises, for someone who has never had the misfortune of being in the games he has an awfully good mind for ambushing. I think, much like Gale, he was always able to ambush his prey, this is something he would inevitably come up with whilst hunting. I suppose since Gale has been in contact with him some of his skills has rubbed off.

"Alright." I relent though the more I think about this the worse I feel. like I shouldn't be attacking this tribute. I push those thoughts away, all in this arena must die in order for me to get back to my children and attempt to lead a somewhat normal life though I know that will not happen as long as Paylor is alive.

"Ready?" Asks Marc as he disappears into the tree line.

"Ready." I confirm as I start to slowly make my way down stream just as the anthem begins to play out, this allows us both to travel which much more speed and less care as the tribute will be paying much more attention to the sky then they will be to anything going on in the river. I am less than 10 metres away when the sky goes black plunging us into near darkness. I hide behind one of the many boulders in the middle of the river and wait. I don't know where Marc is but I can only assume he can see me. I peer out from the boulder and am able to just make out the silhouette of a male tribute leaning up against the tree, I risk getting closer sure that he is asleep. I see a boulder close to the rivers bank and decide to get behind it instead, it will give me a much clearer aim with my bow. Leaving my hiding spot I duck my head under the water and swim with my arms to the area close to the bank. I reach the boulder and grip a hold as best I can and free my hands.

The tribute appears to be very relaxed as they eat what I can only smell to be bread, someone's obviously liked with the outside world if they are able to get bread in here. I peer from the side of the boulder and take aim pulling back my bow making sure my shot will mean a clean death, I don't want them to suffer .

I am just about to let my arrow go when the tribute begins the whistle, but not just any whistle our tune. Peeta's tune, all the mocking jays go silent and listen before picking up the tune and carrying it merging it with their own melodys, the tribute is peeta but in that same second of realisation I am too late to stop my reaction and I let my arrow fly.

Haha! She's just shot an arrow at Peeta... What do you think? Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
